The Reunion
by Ramanda87
Summary: Rei and Minako haven’t seen each other in years, but when Haruka calls for a Senshi family reunion they have to meet once again. Will they be able to hide their feelings for each other of will they lose themselves in their own unbridled passion.
1. Chapter 1 Rei’s Return

Rei and Minako haven't seen each other in years, but when Haruka calls for a Senshi family reunion they have to meet once again. Will they be able to hide their feelings for each other of will they lose themselves in their own unbridled passion. Pairings: Rei/Minako, Haruka/Michiru, Ami/Makoto, Usagi/Mamoru, Hotaru/Chibiusa, and Setsuna/John (don't worry you'll find out about John if you read the story) and Yes their will be girl on girl and hetro sex so if your offended or not old enough don't read.

Rated: M (I'm just rating the whole story M so I don't have to rate individual chapters)

Disclaimer: Ok I own nothing, all characters except John don't belong to me.

Chapter 1

Rei's Return

(Wednesday)

It has been 5 year since she's seen home, and god how she missed it she'd forgotten how beautiful the temple was and how serene. Very different from the hustle and bustle of New York City, were she has been living since graduating from high school. She also missed Japan, Tokyo, and most importantly her friends, most of which she hasn't seen since she moved away. But that was to be expected they all had very different dreams and very different lives to go along with them. Usagi has become an elementary school teacher (much to everyone's surprise), her and Mamoru are engaged and living in London, were Mamoru is studying for his PhD in law. Ami of course is a doctor, just finished her first year residency at a new and well known hospital in Tokyo somewhere. Its also no surprise that Makoto is a chef just like she always wanted to be owning her own restaurant, also somewhere in Tokyo, And then there was Minako, then again everyone in the world knew what Minako was up to she was only the hottest pop idol for 4 years in a row, living somewhere in Los Angeles, but never there according to magazines and news. God how she missed her friends mostly Mina they had been best friends, inseparable during the last year of high school, and secretly her biggest crush. Mina and her had always been close but she had always felt something more for her blond haired, sapphire eyed best bud, who had the body of a super model. To bad nothing would ever come of it she was pretty sure Minako wasn't interested in girls let alone her, she would never tell her, she would never let it get in the way of their friendship, ever.

Rei stood at the top of the temple steps contemplating her slightly depressing thoughts when Youchiro came out the front door of the temple.

"Rei!!" he yelled while running forward for a hug. Tossing his broom to the side carelessly

"humph" was the only sound she could make as he swooped her up into a big brotherly hug. 'Gosh he looks different' thought Rei. While looking over the new Temple priest she had know for years and loved like a brother. His hair was brown and shorter then before cut into a style she had seen on Mamoru all the time. And she could see his eyes for once she knew they were gray but she could actually see them now.

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in years thanks for coming back I really missed you!!"

An intense depressed feeling socked her in the gut when she remembered why she had come home.

"Well you can't run the temple by yourself besides grandpa left it to me its my responsibility now, you may be the priest but I'm still a miko" she said with a slightly sad smile.

"you didn't have to give up your life ya know I could handle it myself Rei, I know you loved New York and your job, what was it again Jr. Executive of Phoenix Music inc. or something like that" Youchiro said with a knowing smirk.

"yes I know it sounds impressive but all that really mean is I'm an agent"

"yeah for some of the biggest musical names in the world!!! and at the age of 22 that's amazing"

"yeah whatever, so what's with the clean shaven look I can actually see your eyes" said Rei in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well I thought since I'm the priest now I should look a little more like one then a rock star besides I think I look good!! I do don't I" Youchiro said with a little bit a worry in his voice.

"Yes you look great I didn't even know your eyes were gray" Rei responded in a teasing fashion.

"Very funny Rei" Said Youchiro as he picked up a few of her luggage bags she had previously drug up the temple stairs. She followed him towards the temple him talking and chatting all the while about new things at the temple and such. Finally they reached her old room he slid the door open and deposited her luggage on the floor.

"Well this is it haven't moved a thing since you left, I live here still of course but not in the same room grandpa said as the priest I was supposed to take his room when he…. So yeah I live on the other side of the temple now" Youchiro said in a sad voice.

"Well ill let you get unpacked and such dinner is at 7:00 if you want to hang around"

Rei looked at her room wow they really hadn't move anything since she left everything was still here from the bed, desk, and chairs, to the Sailor V and The Three Lights posters on her wall. Rei began to unpack her clothes not taking as long as she thought it would she decided to unpack/rearrange her purse dumping it onto her bed things scattered everywhere 'wow I have a lot of junk' she thought with a slight grin. She placed her wallet, I pod, and cell phone back in right away and began to throw away all unnecessary papers, then also put her make-up back when the last things on the bed were her Senshi pen and communicator she smiled 'Oh my gosh' she thought 'I haven't even looked at these in years not since we all graduated' there was no need for the Sailor Senshi anymore not since the battle with Galaxia. She put the Senshi pen back into her purse and was just about to use her communicator to see if she could get a hold of Minako with it (even though she doubted she would carry it anymore either) when Youchiro knocked on her door.

"Hey Rei you have some visitors" he yelled while walking away

'visitors what? No one even knows I'm back yet' she thought as she exited her room heading for the front door. As she stepped outside she smiled widely. Standing proudly in front of the temple were her good friends and fellow senshi, Haruka the tall, short haired blond with loose dark jeans and a tight dark blue dress shirt stood smiling and moved her sunglasses up to her head. Michiru the smaller woman with beautifully long and curly aquamarine hair smiled brightly in a cute blue summer dress.

"Michiru, Haruka oh my gosh its been forever how did you even know I was in town I haven't even told anyone yet" Rei stated with a happy, confused smile while she ran to hug Michiru. Her and Michiru were good friend since they both seemed to have a type of psychic power they understood each other a well.

"Michiru knew you were in town the minute your plane landed she can be creepy that way she did the same thing with Minako when she came into town for a concert" said Haruka with a smile on her face now accepting her hug from the dark haired miko, "and Hotaru when she tried to surprise us for her Christmas break" Michiru playfully smacked her arm with mock annoyance.

"It's not that creepy ya know Rei can see the future and you don't call her creepy!" Michiru said giggling.

"Um yeah that's creepy too" Haruka responded with a huge grin. Rei gave her a look saying she was utterly insulted and "humph"ed while she smacked the blonds other arm.

"HEY ladies unnecessary roughness!!" Haruka said feigning pain.

"Well don't be mean and we wont have to hurt you, you know Rei has a terrible temper she could maim you with a look if your not careful" Michiru teased

"Very true how could I forget!" Haruka agreed flashing Rei a sly smile.

"Hey, now your both being mean!!" Rei replied looking heavily insulted again.

"So anyway we wanted to let you know that we were thinking of having a sort of senshi family reunion since almost everyone will be in town for the weekend"

"What who's coming back into town I haven't heard from anybody" Rei replied immediately thinking of possibly seeing Mina.

"Really hu you must have been traveling when Usagi called everyone, well Hotaru is coming back from her first year of college in Boston, and Mamoru finished his degree early the nerd, and wants to move back to Tokyo there thinking of getting married in a few weeks" answered Haruka

"Wow I'm so excited I haven't seen everybody for so long I talk to Ami and Usagi a few times a month and Makoto even less then that, I haven't heard from Minako in 2 years well technically I never really heard from her I saw her in New York when she came into town to do a joint concert with one of my clients but we got into a fight and I haven't heard from her since"

"Fight? What did you fight about?" Michiru asked puzzled wondering why the two best friends would be fighting. Everyone knew how the two felt about each other, well except the two people involved, and maybe the clueless Usagi.

"I made a harmless joke about her many lovers you read about in the magazines, you know the things they say about her are terrible, anyway I made a comment about how the Senshi of Love obviously cant control herself and she freaked out"

XFlashbackX (New York - 2 years prior - Rei's Apartment)

Rei was sitting on her couch thumbing through a magazine with Mina glancing at it and the T.V back and forth. Rei stops at an article about Minako and her newest conquest she reads it getting a little annoyed at how the magazine makes it seem like Minako is a big sluty whore or something. Mina leans in and smiles a little saying

"Oh that's was a good night John and his partner Antony took me to a great club it was a blast" Rei looked for a second at the two men at Mina's side in the picture both of them gorgeous. One with dark blond hair and rich brown eyes the other having dark black hair and shining green eyes.

"Mina you really should learn to control yourself its really bad for your image to go out with so many guys all the time, here you even have two at a time. I know you're the senshi of love and all but come on it's a little slutty hun" Rei replied with a joking sarcastic tone.

Minako looked at Rei with confusion and a little bit of hurt in her eyes

"Is that what you think of me Rei" she said in a sad voice "You think I'm a slut!!" she continued her voice raising with each word, as she stands from the couch in a huff.

"Mina I didn't say I think you're a slut I said you need to slow down your conquests a bit it makes you look bad" Rei said trying to back pedal a bit. 'I don't like people thinking about Mina this way" Rei thought.

"You don't know anything about my so called conquests Rei" Mina continued yelling tears coming to her eyes " all you know is what those damn papers write, God I thought of all people my best friend would be the one to back me up instead you just think I'm a slut like everyone else does." Tears streaming down her face Minako walks to the front door of Rei's apartment and jerks it open "some friend you are" she mumbles before slamming the door loudly.

"Mina wait I didn't mean it like that" Rei yelled but Minako was long gone.

XFlashback endX

"and after that I tried to call her for the last few days she was in town but her agent would always say she was busy. I wanted to explain that I didn't think she was a slut but that she needed to work on her image and that I was joking when I said what I said but I never got a chance to talk to her about it" Rei finished her story.

"Sounds like you hurt her feelings, hit a nerve or something, have you tried to call her anytime since her visit" Michiru said in a analytical tone.

"Yeah I called her like once a week for a month then once a month for the rest of the year and her agent always said she was busy and couldn't be bothered, I just figured she was mad at me and didn't want to talk to me so I stopped trying to get a hold of her all together" Rei replied in a sad and heartbroken voice.

"Well maybe you can work it out if she comes to the reunion, Michiru and I are gonna get everyone to bombard her with phone calls till they let us talk to her Ami, Makoto, Usagi, and Hotaru have already agreed to help, Setsuna said she would come to the reunion but she wasn't going to help us "stalk" Minako as she puts it. You think you can throw in a few calls from here too that way her stupid agent will get so annoyed she might let us actually talk to Mina?" Haruka says cheerfully as if that plan wasn't totally juvenile.

"Umm sure but she would probably answer your guy's call before she would answer mine but ill give it a try"

A/N Just so you know I like the Michiru from the manga with longer hair and Haruka is a little more girly as well as a smart ass then she is in the anime. Oh yeah Rei, Minako, Ami, Usagi, and Makoto are all 22, Michiru is 24, Haruka 25, Mamoru is about 27, Hotaru is just 18, Setsuna is obviously like 3000 but looks 27.


	2. Chapter 2 Mina’s Memories

Chapter 2

Mina's Memories

(Wednesday)

Minako Aino sat in her luxurious apartment 's office just finished writing her last song for her last album of the year. Mina sighed a happy sigh 'thank god I'm done, now I have a little more then a month off before I have to start recording' Minako was getting tired of being in the lime light all the time sure she had fun but she missed everyone at home a lot. Minako looked at the framed pictures of her friends on her desk and walls. Picking up the first one she laughed, it depicted a very mad Rei under an extremely drunk Usagi who had fallen on her while Rei tried to help her home. Looking at the next picture she saw it was the one of all of them, their whole group, Mamoru, Haruka, Setsuna and Makoto standing in the back row with Usagi standing in front of Mamoru and Michiru in front of Haruka their hands on their loves shoulder's then Rei and me in front of Setsuna, I had my arm around her shoulders, Ami standing in front of Makoto, with the two youngest of the group, Hotaru and Chibiusa standing in front of us in a cute hug. 'gosh how I miss them' thought Mina a little sad looking at the picture of her and her friends 'especially Rei' she added.

Minako was suddenly depressed while thinking of the last time she had seen the object of her undying affection. They had a big fight well not so much a fight as Rei calling her a slut and herself yelling and leaving. She knew it was her fault she let people think of her that way it was "good for her image as a sex symbol" or so her agent said. It just hurt so much when she had heard Rei say it, any magazine in the world could say it a million times over and it wouldn't bother her but when Rei said it, it hurt, a lot she didn't want Rei to think that way about her.

'I have had feeling for Rei for a long time it's the main reason I left Japan right after we graduated. I just couldn't be around her anymore without jumping her and I really didn't want to lose my best friend' thought Mina 'Then I went to New York for a dual concert and she was there. The agent of the band I was performing with we had a great time together that week going to dinner, clubs, and just hanging out at her apartment but then we had the fight and I guess I made her mad because she never called me after that. And I haven't seen her since. I know maybe I should her! theirs no reason why we cant talk and work this out it not a big deal anyway.' Mina thought as she got up from her desk and quickly walked to the phone. 'hu I cant remember her number in New York ill have to call Christina first she has all my numbers in my Blackberry thank god she carries it I hate dealing with that damn thing always going off, that's what agents are for I guess' Minako thought as she caller her own Blackberry's number .

"Hey Mina calling your self??" came Christina's cheerful voice from the line

"Hey Chris yeah I know if I wana get a hold of you I have to call me" Minako said in a laughing voice. "Actually I just need a number from my phone I cant remember it"

"Sure which one do you need" replied Christina on the other line.

"Rei Hino the New York number I remember the one for Japan" she said

"Hino hu? Why are you calling her?? I thought you had that big fight when she called you a slut then never called you to apologize" Chris said in a somewhat nervous voice.

"Yeah but I need to ask her something so I need her number anyway" Mina fibbed she knew Chris had a big crush on her and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

" Sure Mina I cant really look at it while I'm using the phone but ill fax it over to your place in a second ok?" Christina replied begrudgingly.

"Thanks Chris see you tomorrow I finished the last song to ill be there in the morning to drop it off"

"Ok ill see you then bye" Then both hung up Minako waited for a few minutes in her office for the fax looking at more of her pictures. When it arrived she grabbed it and practically ran to her phone dialing the number on the page. It rang four times then the answering machine picked up and she heard Rei's beautiful voice.

"Hey you've reached Rei's I'm not home right now so leave a message I'll try to get back to you Thanks" *BEEP*

"Hey Rei its Mina just wanted to talk and stuff haven't heard from you in a while so thought I would call, On yeah I'm sorry for blowing up at you last time we saw each other I hope we can still be friends talk to you later I guess, love ya bye"

Minako sat on her bed a little upset after the failed phone call. 'I guess she wasn't at home, or maybe she just doesn't want to talk to me' thought Mina as her eyes started to water from the thought of Rei might not wanting to be her friend anymore. 'No way Rei wouldn't let our friendship fall apart over some stupid little tantrum I threw. I mean she dealt with a million and one of those in high school and she never ditched me before.' Minako thought. As she laid there on her bed thinking of the past of a time when she was still in school but mostly of Rei and the time they spent together as friends.

Mina was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard a sound she hadn't heard in years coming to her senses she groggily opens the dresser draw next to her bed fumbling around inside it for a while until extracting the orange colored, watch shaped senshi communicator.

A/N Ok I posted chapters one and two at the same time. This is my first fanfic so be nice with the reviews. I'd also like to give a shout out to a few of the Authors on the site who inspired me to start writing. Thanks to Florlola, AmethystBeauty11, ChronoStar , Rin314, Haruka-Chan 212, DarkDancerKayla and MinaRayeFan. Thanks guys if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have even thought to start writing.


	3. Chapter 3 “So are you coming?”

Chapter 3

"So are you coming?"

(Wednesday)

Rei stood in her room at the temple getting out of her miko clothes and into some pajamas. She had just finished sweeping the temple stairs which took a lot longer then she remembered since Youchiro hadn't done it in a while him having been alone for a time since grandpa died. Rei grabbed the brush from her desk and started brushing her hair as she went to sit on her bed. When she made it there she jumped right back up having forgotten her communicator lying there on the bed, she had just sat on it. 'Oh yeah I was going to see if I could get a hold of Minako with it but then Haruka and Michiru showed up and I forgot' Rei thought as she grabbed the red watch shaped object putting her brush down and hitting the little orange button to connect her with Mina's communicator.

As it was connecting she thought 'Hu maybe I should have called her phone first oh well she probably doesn't even know were the communicator is anymore' Rei's thoughts seemed to be true since she had been holding it for a while without a response. She was just about to flip it closed again when a sleepy sounding Minako appeared on the screen Rei gasped she had forgotten how beautiful Mina was in fact she seemed even prettier since she had last seen her.

"This better be a social call because if your being attacked I cant help I'm in L.A remember" Mina said before really looking at the screen. Rei just stared a little longer until Minako seemed to focus.

"OH Rei hey this is weird I just called you like and hour ago but you didn't answer, why didn't you just call me back? Your lucky I even heard the communicator I don't really take it with me anymore so I leave it in my draw by the bed. I just happened to be falling asleep when it went off." Minako babbled on in her nervousness.

"Oh s..sorry Mina didn't mean to wake you up" Rei stuttered out.

"No problem I'd rather talk to you then sleep anyway" Minako teased with a slightly seductive voice. 'Oh my gosh' thought Rei at hearing the voice 'I'm such a perv she always sounds so sexy to me no wonder I cant ever stop thinking about her'. Rei was lost in some of her naughty thoughts until Minako started talking again.

"So why didn't you just call me back on the phone??" she asked

"Well actually I didn't even know you called I'm not in New York right now I just got back to Japan" Rei answered ecstatic that Mina had obviously been trying to get a hold of her.

"Oh really what are you doing in Japan visiting or something?" Minako replied.

"Actually I just moved back my grandpa died and I came back to run the temple with Youchiro" Rei said in a sad voice.

"Oh my gosh Rei I'm so sorry I didn't know"

"Its ok there's no way you could have" Rei replied in a melancholy voice.

"So Youchiro is still staying at the temple" Minako asked with only a little bit of jealousy on her mind. She knew that Rei and Yourchiro were close, she just feared how close they actually might be.

"Yeah he's the priest now so he's probably never going to move out, anyway I'm actually contacting you for another reason" Rei said her voice becoming happier.

"Really? What about??" Minako replied in a questioningly voice while finally taking the opportunity to really look at the beautiful miko on the screen her long black hair coming forward as she leaned in while switching her sitting position, her beautiful dark violet eyes looking a little bit nervous. Then Rei's word brought her back to reality and she again paid attention to the conversation and not the tempting sight on the screen.

"Well when I got to the temple Michiru and Haruka came to see me which was weird because I hadn't even called anyone to let them know I was in town yet. Apparently Michiru can feel it when any of us come into town crazy hu" Rei rambled on.

"Not really you have done the same thing to me before as well as some of the other guys too" Mina replied

"Yeah I guess so but I can only do that to the people I'm really close to I wouldn't know if Setsuna showed up or anything plus I doubt I could do that anymore haven't used my psychic powers in a really long time" Rei answered.

"Yeah but you were never really good at that from long distances you could tell if someone walked in the house but not into the country, That was always Michiru's thing but you can see the future way better then she can " Minako replied.

"To true your so right, but anyway back to what I was originally getting to, They showed up and were telling me how everyone was coming back this weekend for a sort of senshi reunion, except you so they asked if I would help them convince you to come. What do you say. Hotaru is coming from Boston, Mamoru and Usagi are moving back from London, Setsuna is gonna come from the time gates, I'm already here and so are Ami and Makoto, so you're the only one who wont be here if you don't come and I know your really busy being perfect and all but we would really miss you. So what do you say do you wana come hang with us for a while??" Rei said in a pleading pout. 'God she is so sexy when she pouts' Mina thought then thought about her schedule for a second and realized she had just finished her song so after she turned it in for revising she was free for at least a month to do whatever, sure she had some publicity stuff but she could get Chris to cancel them for her.

"Actually…." Mina started 'oh man she's gonna say she to busy' Rei thought sadly.

"..I just finished my last album of the year so I have about a month free to do anything I want, so hell yeah ill be on a plane tomorrow" Mina replied.

"Really" Rei answered a little shocked "Well the reunion isn't until this weekend so you don't have to rush over here"

"No way I'd be there today if I could I miss you guys so much you're all I've been thinking about all day." Minako quickly replied. At those works Rei's heart began to beat wildly she knew Mina meant the whole group and not her specifically but it still made her heart go crazy.

"sweet! So how long do you plan to stay?" Rei inquired.

"All bloody month if I can but you know agents always trying to get me to work" Minako joked knowing Rei was an agent herself.

"That's the truth if I've ever heard it. So you thinking hotel or just bunk with me at the temple like the good old days" Rei said without thinking 'Why did I say that if she stay's with me I don't think I can keep my hands off of her' she thought while panicking. 'Well she will probably want to stay in a nice hotel anyway' thought Rei a little relieved.

"Well I would actually prefer to stay with you.." 'maybe not' Rei thought "..so we can hang out more plus I wont have to deal with the paparazzi as much ill just get a room at a hotel then sneak out and stay with you that way they stalk the hotel and not me. Sound good" said Minako.

"Sure sounds like fun" 'Oh crap Mina's going to be staying with me for a month I think I'm going to have a heart attack' Rei thought. " So ill see you around the day after tomorrow or so then."

"Yup see you soon love ya bye" Mina said

"bye" Rei softly said as Minako broke the connection. 'She always say that when she gets off the phone gosh you think I would be used to it my now' thought Rei while getting up to turn off her light and going back to her bed for the night.

Mina immediately ran to her phone in the living room and called her travel agent, and best friend about getting a flight to Tokyo stat!

"Crap Minako this better be good its past 10:00 I actually have a real job to go to in the morning" John teased as he picked up the phone. He was always teasing her like this telling jokes about how she doesn't really have a job but partying and occasionally singing.

"Actually John I think its really important I need a flight to Tokyo tomorrow family reunion just found out about it and don't want to be late" Minako lied

"Family reunion hu thought your parents died a few years ago??" John said suspiciously.

"Yeah they did but I still have close family in Tokyo so can you get me a flight as early as possible tomorrow?" Mina pleaded.

"Actually its your lucky day your jet just got done with the repairs I could call the pilot and get you on your way tonight" John said triumphantly.

"Holy Shit really!!! Thank you I'm so excited I'm totally going to surprise everyone, and be there tomorrow yes!!!! I'm so glad the jet is finished I was so sick of flying commercial its so hard to get away from the paparazzi that way, this way they wont even know I'm leaving the country until tomorrow by then ill be in Tokyo." Mina said to her friend.

"Yup so ill call the pilot he's anxious to get flying again he wont even mind its so late. You start packing and get any other unfinished business done. You can sleep on the plane. Ill send over a car to pick you up in an hour so hurry it up." John said happily.

"Thanks so much John I really appreciate it you always pull through for me" Minako stated.

"Yup I'm the best I know, get packing" John said sarcastically.

" I will gosh your not my mother ya know" Minako joked to his comment.

" To bad your going out of town I'm just about to get some time off of work and my best friend leaves the country your mean you know that?" John sassed back to Minako.

"Sorry John but its really important to me to see my family I miss them a lot" Mina replied in a saddened voice.

"No problem, give me a call when you get there so I can get the number of were your staying that way we can keep in touch while your gone. I can handle you being away but I still need my 15 minutes of Minako a week to keep me from going sane, Now get packing and have a great time in Japan" John teased.

"I will say hi to Antony for me and sorry to call you guys so late, bye" Minako replied ignoring his comment about her supposedly making him insane.

"No biggy bye" John answered. 'Yes ill be in Japan tomorrow, ill see Rei tomorrow' Mina thought as she squealed with delight and ran to start packing getting her beautiful luggage set and crazily throwing clothes and other necessities in to the set with the grace of a tornado.

It seemed like minutes but it was much longer, then there was someone pushing her apartment button. It was the driver to pick her up she told him to wait just a second and ran to pull her luggage to the door and was about to leave when she realized she needed to get her last song to Chris before she left. 'What am I going to do' she thought puzzled for a minute.. 'Fax it good idea' She ran to her office and quickly faxed her song along with a note saying she went to Japan for a family thing sorry for the late notice and to cancel all her appointments for the rest of the month. After that she ran to the door opened it and drug her now very heavy luggage set to the elevator.

It wasn't long until she was in her private jet laying on her bed getting ready to sleep and flying quickly towards Tokyo, quickly towards Rei.

A/N Well there is chapter 3 I actually have up to chapter 12 done so ill see how fast I can post them. I don't have my own internet so I have to go to the library to use their wireless. Ok you probably don't care. Hope you enjoy the story.


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast at the Crown

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing, all characters except John don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 4**

**Breakfast at the Crown**

**(Thursday)**

**In the morning Rei cheerily got up and jumped into the shower as she washed her hair her thoughts ran to Mina. She was so excited ' I'm going to see her soon she will be here tomorrow gosh I cant wait. She didn't seem to be mad at me still, maybe we can make up, I hope she not mad, gosh I'm so ecstatic I cant wait!!!'. After rinsing she turn the water off and steps out of the shower grabbing a towel and drying herself when she makes it to her room. **

**Rei quickly gets dressed and decides to call her other friends. Picking up the phone and dialing Ami's number. And then she waits, a few rings later she hears.**

"**Dr. Mizuno speaking" Ami answered with a tired voice obviously Rei's call having woke her up.**

"**Hey Ames it's Rei what are you up to this morning?"**

"**Sleeping what would you think?, wow Rei its good to hear from you what's going on?" Ami asks still with a tired voice.**

"**Well I just got into town yesterday and was wondering if you wanted to hang out get breakfast or something" Rei stated.**

"**Your in town great I have the morning off so sure we can meet up" "*Who's calling so early*" came a disgruntled voice in the back round. **

"**Who was that Ami??" 'oh my god' Rei thought "is Ami getting her naughty on?" **

"**Oh that's just Makoto, Its Rei" she say obviously the last part being for Makoto, 'Hu Makoto is there weird' thought Rei.**

" **Cool I was going to call her to see if she wants to join us. Ask her will you" Rei says.**

"**OK" Ami answers then Rei hears a slightly muffled conversation between the two other women through the phone. Ami obviously had her hand over the phone. "* babe Rei is in town and wants to know if you want to come to breakfast with us you can take the morning off cant you?*" Ami asked Makoto. **

"***Sure sounds like fun*" Makoto answered. 'did I hear her right? Did Ami just call Makoto babe? No way must have heard wrong." Rei thought**

"**She said sure so what are you thinking the Crown in half an hour?" Ami inquired.**

"**sure sounds great see you in 30 minutes." Rei said as she closed her cell 'weird is something going on between Ami and Mako?' Rei thought as she finished getting ready for the day.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Ami just hung up her phone and started to get dressed when Makoto's cell started to ring she just got up and put on her clothes ignoring the annoying song her girlfriend insisted on having as her ring tone. Makoto roused herself from the bed grinning at Ami's obvious annoyance at the screeching cell phone playing Katy Perry's "I kissed a girl".**

"**Makoto here" she answered.**

"**Hey Mako its Minako" Mina voice announced from the phone.**

"**Hey Mina what's up??" Makoto asked.**

"**Oh not much just wondering what you guys are up to over there, I'm gona be in town soon and wanted to see what your doing" Minako stated purposefully being vague so she could see if her assumption was correct if she knew Ami, Mako, and Rei they would get together sometime today to catch up and she wanted to surprise them without them knowing she would be in Tokyo in about 15 minutes.**

"**Oh someone finally got a hold of you? coming in this weekend for the senshi reunion hu I'm glad we really miss you around hear, yeah Rei just got here yesterday I guess, were heading out in bit to meet her at the Crown to play catch up" Makoto stated. 'I knew it they are so predictable, Arigato Mako' Minako thought smiling 'now she knew were they would be and when so she can make her grand surprise appearance.'**

"**Sounds like fun to bad I wont be there, but I better let you go knowing you your probably still in bed" Minako joked.**

"**You know me to well but yeah I do have to go Ami's glaring at me to get dressed" **

"**Ok ill talk to and see you soon bye Mako" **

"**Bye Mina" 'hu wonder what Ami is doing a Makoto's apartment so early strange.' Mina thought as her plane slowly descended towards Tokyo.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rei was sitting at their usual table at the Crown waiting for the other two women to make an appearance. Looking through the menu she gets a strange happy feeling but quickly disregards it and contemplates a breakfast. 'Hu pancakes sounds good Mina loves pancakes' Rei thought 'Maybe an omelet' Rei had just decided on pancakes when Ami and Makoto entered the Crown and walked straight to there old booth seeing Rei already waiting.**

"**Hey Pyro long time no see" Makoto said teasingly. Upon hearing her voice Rei quickly stood up and hugged both girls tightly.**

"**Hey Sparky how have you been, Ames shit I missed you guys a lot" Rei told her two friends.**

"**Were doing fine and we missed you a lot to Rei" Ami said as her and Makoto slid inside the other side of the booth. **

"**God its been to long since I've been back you both look great" Rei stated looking at both her childhood friends. Ami was a shorter girl average height for Japan with beautiful short dark blue hair and light blue eyes the only difference in her from when they were in school was now she was wearing glasses all the time instead of just for reading. She was wearing a cute pair of white shorts and a tight blue t-shirt. Makoto was a tall girl not quite as tall as Haruka but still way above average, with long gorgeous, rich looking brown hair tied up in a constant pony tail to contain the curls, she has stunning dark green eyes that looked like they could see into your soul. The tall girl was wearing tight boot cut jeans and a deep forest green tank top. **

"**You're not looking so bad your self, so lets order then catch up." Makoto said in a slightly flirty way catching a small glare from Ami she quickly mentioned the ordering of breakfast. Giving her girlfriend a 'just kidding' apologetic look. **

**It was then that Rei got the intense happy feeling again except this time it was much stronger, but she just chucked it up to being happy to see her friends again and started to order her pancakes, Ami then ordered a coffee and muffin while Makoto decided on an Omelet. They had just started eating when Makoto said.**

" **So I cant wait till Mina gets here I wonder who finally got a hold of her" Makoto said in reference to their previous topic of the reunion.**

"**Actually I did, but I didn't even bother with the phone I had to use our senshi communicators she was actually really excited to hear about it she just finished up her newest album so she may be staying for like a month or so" Rei answered.**

"**That's great I cant wait to see everyone" Ami said enthusiastically.**

"**Wait she didn't even know about it we have been calling her like crazy so has Haruka and Michiru, her agent must not think its that important to not even bother telling her." Makoto said with an annoyed expression.**

"**Yes but remember Mako she is very busy, she's not just our friend Mina any more. Now she Minako Aino super star she has a lot of demands on her time." Ami said in Mina's defense. **

"**I know that Ames I'm not mad at her I'm mad at her stupid agent she didn't even tell her about it" Makoto retorted. **

"**That's true" said Rei with a little bit of suspicion. "So what have you guys heard about Usagi's wedding do you know when they are planning to have it and when their getting in town?" Rei continued changing the subject to a happier one. Ami answered. **

"**Well they have actually been planning it for a while when they found out Mamoru was graduating early they have been calling and setting up reservations for quite some time now, they will be here this weekend but after that I think we only have two weeks" **

"**What two weeks that's it jeez that was quick, Usagi must be getting impatient" Rei replied.**

"**Yeah probably" stated Makoto "oh yeah Usagi wanted us to tell you and Mina, if we ever got a hold of her, that we have to keep Wednesday of next week open to get fitted for our bridesmaids dresses." Rei was just about to answer when she felt that intense happy feeling again but this time she couldn't ignore it slowly she turned to look at the entrance of the Crown and her heart stopped when she saw her standing not to far from the door a huge childlike grin of her face wearing a bright orange tank top, tight jean shorts and cute designer sunglasses to hide most of her face. **

"**Mina" Rei whispered in a breathlessly her brain no longer working.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**You know me to well but yeah I do have to go Ami's glaring at me to get dressed" **

"**Ok ill talk to and see you soon bye Mako" **

"**Bye Mina" 'hu wonder what Ami is doing a Makoto's apartment so early strange.' Minako thought as her plane slowly descended towards Tokyo.**

**Xslight recapX**

**Minako exited her jet and waited for her attendants to put her luggage into the back of her rented car. She thanked them and hopped in cursing John slightly for his choice of rentals he knew she hated convertibles especially flashy ones that got everyone's attention. As she started the engine of the bright yellow 2009 Mustang convertible she decided to call him just to say hi, tonight, at 3 in the morning as pay back and headed out. **

**Traffic was horrible on her way from the airport she was getting worried that she might miss the guys at the Crown but since she drove like a maniac she made it in plenty of time she threw on a large pair of sunglasses to hide her annoyingly popular face and exited her stupid flashy car and walked in to the crown. ' Shit I'm so excited to see Rei I think I might pass out' Minako thought as she opened the door took a few steps and stopped, looking at her friends in there normal booth just like in high school, she had not seen them in years a huge grin crept up on her face as she looked at Rei in her tight black shorts and extremely sexy red halter top. 'Rei' she thought with a sigh Just then Rei stopped talking getting a slightly confused look on her face and turned to look at her as if she knew she was there already, the confused look quickly turned to a dazed look and she said one word that sent Minako's heart thumping at an alarmingly quick tempo. **

"**Mina" was all she heard she quickly shook herself out of her lust educed stupor and ran to hug Rei with all her might. **

**Rei quickly leaped from the booth to meet Mina half way and hugged her tightly.**

"**surprise" she whispered by Rei's ear sending shivers down the dark haired girls spine. They stood embracing each other for a while when Makoto's voice broke into their own little world. **

"**Jeez Rei excited much how come we didn't get such an enthusiastic hello." Makoto teased as her and Ami walked over to greet Minako. Rei blushed profusely and replied. **

"**She surprised me I knew you guys were coming" **

"**Right.." Makoto said in a sarcastic tone with a knowing smile. Rei just ignored her and turned to Minako.**

"**How did you get here so early I just talked to you last night I thought you wouldn't be here to tomorrow night at the least." **

"**Well after I got off the "phone" with you I called my travel agent and he said my jet was finally fixed so I could leave immediately if I wanted and my pilot was so bored, not having anything to do for months that he was way to eager to get back to flying." Minako answered.**

"**You have your own jet!!!!" Makoto interrupted the other girls from commenting.**

"**uh yeah doesn't everybody" Minako said in a teasing voice. As they walked back to the booth everyone taking their previous seat with Minako sitting closely by Rei. 'God she's so beautiful' Rei thought as they finally took their seats. Rei couldn't help but smile she was so happy she had missed the blond girl so much while they had been 'fighting' so to speak it was great to finally see her again. But soon she frowned as she noticed Mina eating her breakfast. **

"**Hey Mina that's mine ya know you could at least share" Rei complained.**

"**Sorry Rei you know how much I love pancakes here want a bite" as she said this Minako's hand with the fork and some pancake came up towards her mouth which to Rei wasn't that big of deal but Mina's other hand placed on her leg while she leaned in to feed her was about to send her into cardiac arrest**

"**Uhm sure" Rei said nervously as she took the pancake off the fork with her mouth, then looking into Minako's eyes as she swallowed the sweet bite. **

**Makoto and Ami exchanged a knowing smile at the obvious display of desire running between their two friends. 'Shit she's hot!' Mina thought as she looked into Rei's intense violet eyes. They stayed that way until they heard Ami discreetly clear her throat. They turned to see Ami with a slight blush on her face and Makoto fighting really hard to control her laughter, failing miserably she said between giggles.**

"**Jeez guys get a room" Both the Idol and miko blushed furiously at this comment and ignored Makoto altogether the four girls talked for another hour before Ami and Makoto had to leave and get ready for work. They all paid their bill and left the Crown saying good bye to the two girls. Rei started to walk back towards the temple when Minako said.**

"**Hey Rei I have a rental car you don't have to walk I'll give you a ride I'm going to the temple anyway roomie" Minako said while grasping Rei's hand, sending tingles through her body with the touch, and pulling her toward the obnoxiously bright mustang.**

"**This is your car?" Rei asked a little in wonder.**

"**Yeah John likes to tease me since he knows I hate flashy cars and convertibles." Mina announced a little embarrassed.**

"**Who's John" Rei asked trying not to sound jealous.**

"**Oh he's my friend in L.A. we work together but we hit it off right away we have a lot in common" Minako said not realizing the way that sounded to Rei. They got into the car and Minako started the short drive to the temple.**

"**oh he sounds nice" Rei said in a slightly hurt tone that Mina was oblivious of.**

"**Yeah he's great, he's actually never been to Japan so I think I might fly him out here for a visit while I'm here he has some time off work soon he will probably enjoy the trip, I've also been teaching him Japanese for the past 3 and a half years so he needs to practice with someone other then me anyway. Would it be ok if he stayed at the temple with us?" Mina asked not realizing that she was making it seem as if her and John were together when really they were just best friends almost like brother and sister, even if one of them felt that way about the other it wouldn't work out since they both tended to swing the other way so to speak. **

"**Um yeah sure but we only have the one extra room" Rei said forcing herself to sound happy.**

"**That's ok Rei I was planning on staying with you in your room anyway it so much bigger then the guest room just like old times" Minako said with a giggle.**

"**Yeah like old times" Rei said with a slightly happier tone. ' damn she must really like this guy to fly him all the way from L.A.' Rei thought a little depressed at the thought, as they pulled up to the temple grabbing Mina's bags and attempting to heft them up the annoyingly long temple steps.**

**A/N A little longer chapter then the others. Just so you guys know that happy feeling Rei was getting in the Crown was her sensing Minako getting close, then her landing, then obviously her entering the restaurant. I also like making Makoto kind of a teaser especially to Mina and Rei**


	5. Chapter 5 Accepted Invitation

Chapter 5

Accepted Invitation

(Thursday)

The girls had finished unpacking Mina's clothes and spent all day hanging in Rei's room watching T.V and catching up when Youchiro walked in already talking.

"Hey Rei dinners done if you want to come eat now? Oh Mina I didn't know you were in town how are you its great to see you again" Youchiro said noticing Minako and walking over to hug her. Mina hugged him back a little annoyed at how he had just walked into Rei's room without even knocking like he was allowed to come in when ever he wanted. Minako didn't like that idea at all, but she ignored it and stated.

"Wow Youchiro you look great going more for the preppy look nowadays I see, it suits you"

"Preppy hu never thought of it that way but I guess your right, it's a much more acceptable style for a priest anyway, but back to what I was saying dinners done and your welcome to join us if you want I made way to much as it is." Youchiro replied

"Sure I'm starving lets go Rei" Mina said while grabbing Rei's hand and jerking her off the bed in pursuit of Youchiro.

They had a great meal Youchiro had obviously been perfecting his cooking skills. at around 5:30 Minako left the table to give John a call.

"Thanks Youchiro that was great, Hey Rei can I use your phone I need to call John" Mina said with a mischievous smile thinking about how it was early in L.A and how John would def be in bed still since it was the first day of his long vacation, (which would be extended dramatically now since Minako was is biggest reasonability and she wouldn't be traveling for another month or so. And since all his other clients weren't nearly as popular as she was he could probably handle them all by phone anyway) 'Maybe I can get him to stay till after Usagi's wedding I'm his boss technically so he could take the time off if he wants to.' Mina thought while waiting for Rei's answer.

"Sure Mina but you might want to use my cell phone in my room because the temple doesn't have long distance, my cell service does." Rei replied a little sad at the anxious grin the blond idol had on her gorgeous face. 'god I hope he doesn't want to come to Japan I don't think I could handle seeing Mina with her boyfriend' Rei thought finally coming to the conclusion that Minako and John must be together or Mina wouldn't be so excited to talk to him.

Minako practically ran to Rei's room she was so excited about annoying John and inviting him to Tokyo, He really was like a big brother to her, some times people even mistook them for siblings since they were always acting like two naughty children getting into trouble and they both had blond hair even though he had dark brown eyes and hers were blue, Mina often thought he looked a lot more like Haruka since there blond color and hair style was similar, although Johns was much more masculine looking, John never liked it when Mina would tell him this though, he always seemed to think that Minako was telling him he looked like a girl, and John may be into men but he was totally a man, a very masculine man not even close to the stereotypical gay guy, well technically he wasn't gay he was bisexual.

Minako reached Rei's room in no time and searched her purse for her cell phone quickly locating it and dialing Johns home number from memory. After a few rings Johns annoyed and tired voice came on the line.

"fuck Mina you always seem to call either to early or to late cant you call me at a normal time"

"nope you know me, anyway this is payback for the car" Minako very happily replied.

"Damn well I guess I deserve it then I knew you would just love that car I asked for it specifically" John said in a much happier tone, realizing Mina had noticed his little torture in the form of a convertible.

"yup you're a jerk I cant believe an ass like you has a boyfriend" Minako said in a very sarcastic voice reverting to one of their normal teasing subjects.

"Well actually Antony and I broke up so now my perfect vacation is complete my best friend and man both run away, well at least you didn't run away together" John said laughing a little

"Oh I'm sorry John why did you guys break up" Mina asked a little concerned for her big bro.

"Ah it just wasn't working out he got really clingy and jealous and I told him if he couldn't trust me then we should just break up and so we did, to tell you the truth Mina I was kind of relived he was getting really annoying " John answered in response to the question.

"Well as long as your happy I support you, any way I have a question that just might cheer you up, yes I know your surprised I called for a reason other then to annoy the crap out of you, but I was thinking about how I have been teaching you Japanese and how you just started your vacation so I was wondering if you wanted to fly out here to Japan hang with your little sis, meet my family and practice your linguistic skills."

"Wow really that sounds totally awesome I've wanted to go to Japan since I meet you. And I'm totally taking your plane of course, but I have some business to finish up today so I wont be able to leave till tomorrow. Which means I will probably get there around Friday afternoon does that work for you" John said now very excited.

"Sounds perfect Hotaru and Usagi are both coming in Friday afternoon too. Maybe we can all meet at the airport, oh by the way were staying at my friend Rei's temple so go online and look up directions from the airport to Hikawa temple just incase we aren't able to all meet up at the same time I know Usagi and Hotaru's flights come in 15 minutes apart from each other so give me a call at this number when you get close to Tokyo so I know if we will still be in the area or not"

"Rei's hu if I recall correctly she's the friend your madly in love with right!" John said mischievously.

"um yeah she is" Mina confessed shyly.

"go!! Minako thinking of getting a little action on your vacation, bout time you get laid your starting to make me feel like a harlot next to your virgin ass" John teased.

"actually were just friends and no one knows I'm still a V so keep your mouth shut while you're here ok." Mina whispered seriously.

"Fine fine I'll keep my innocent jokes to a minimum but I'm totally teasing you non stop about your hot little friend when no ones around" John agreed.

"Agreed but only if you behave yourself." Mina said in a very mother like tone.

"Ok mommy ill be good, but I got to go hun I still have a lot to do today so I can leave for Tokyo in the Morning. Oh bye the way I was thinking about how I can never get a hold of you since you never carry your phone and are hardly with Chris right now and so I bought you another cell phone one you will carry around, but only give this number to close friends like me so we can actually talk to you that way you wont have to deal with the stupid business but I can still get a hold of you."

"Wow thanks that's a really good idea John you're the best" Mina said to her friend.

"Yup I know you say that a lot, but ill talk to you later and see you Friday afternoon, oh by the way I'm looking forward to meeting your girl I've always wondered what kind of person could keep the infamous Minako Aino celibate for so long" John said referring to Mina's totally bogus promiscuous reputation.

"Yeah yeah yeah ill see you soon hun love ya bye" Mina said totally disregarding his joke.

"bye sis" John answered and hung up. Minako layed on Rei's bed looking at the ceiling and thinking about how great it was going to be to have her two best friends finally meet. The best parts of both her worlds with her in Tokyo.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Rei had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and getting off the temple phone with Haruka, she was walking down the hall towards her room when she heard the tail end of Minako's conversation with John.

"Wow thanks that's a really good idea John you're the best" Mina said to her friend. Mina was silent for a while obviously listening to something John was saying on the other line.

"Yeah yeah yeah ill see you soon hun love ya bye" Minako replied.

Upon hearing those words Rei's heart ached and her eyes began to tear, it hurt like hell to think about Mina with someone else, but Rei was a miko after all and had intense control of her emotions so she mentally kicked herself wiped her eyes to make sure they weren't teary anymore put a light smile on her face and walked into her room and saw Minako laying on her bed arms wide with a happy smile on her face.

"Hey how was John?" Rei asked not really caring.

"Oh he's good he's accepted the invite and will be in town Friday afternoon I hope around the same time as Usagi and Hotaru so we can all ride back to the temple together." Minako said cheerfully.

"Oh he will be here that soon maybe he can come with us to the club then, Haruka just called and said that in celebration of everyone being here and Hotaru's birthday a few weeks ago that we are going out Friday afternoon after everyone gets home, apparently her old friend Elza recently opened a club and Haruka promised we would all check it out. Surprisingly Mamoru and Usagi are totally up for it, he must be sick of studying, they and Hotaru said they are going to sleep on the plane so they wont be all jet lagged when they get here. You should call John back and give him a heads up so he can get some extra sleep too."

"He's busy right now so ill just text him, besides I thought we could run down to the arcade and play that old racing game we used to play all the time before they close" Mina said while typing away on Rei's cell phone.

"Yeah that sounds like fun we should call Haruka and the other guys so was could have a tournament or something" Rei responded.

"No way Haruka will kick our buts its not even fair to play racing games with a formula one racer, besides I was hoping we could hang out just you and me since Johns going to be here tomorrow we wont be totally alone for a while and I miss our 'just us' time" Mina said still typing the text to John.

"Your right Haruka would kick our butts guess its just you and me for the night" Rei said as Minako stood and they both began to walk out of the temple and down the stairs they decided to walk since it wasn't that far away and they could take a short cut through the park.

Mina and Rei spent all night playing at the arcade like they used to but when it closed they were forced to walk home.

"shit its cold tonight should have brought a jacket" Minako said as they entered the park.

"Come here" Rei said as they continued walking. "Its a lot colder in New York guess I just got used to it" When Mina made it to her she put her arm around the blonds shoulders and pulled her close. Mina thrived on the contact it felt so good to be held by Rei, and Rei's body was giving off a little more heat then usual. Mina guessed that's why Rei wasn't feeling the cold. She leaned in and put her arms abound Rei's waist and her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks Rei I'm not cold anymore being the fire senshi must have its perks" Mina joked. When Minako hugged her Rei's heart began to race as they continued the walk to the temple.

They continued to talk mostly about work what kind of songs Mina was doing on the new album, and what clients Rei had before she moved back to Tokyo. When they made it back to the temple Mina jumped in the shower while Rei said good night to Youchiro. When Rei returned to her room Mina was dressed in a cute Sailor V tank top and orange pajama bottoms that had a rendition of Sailor V doing the V for victory sign right across the idols butt. Rei found herself staring at Minako's tight ass until she turned around and the miko's eyes shot to her face a little blush raising to Rei's own.

"Hey im gonna jump in the shower now you can hop into bed if you want I usually sleep on the outside" Rei said to hide her embarrassment at almost being caught checking out the blonds "assets."

"Ok" Mina said as she jumped into Rei's bed and crawled all the way over to the side against the wall

Rei walked across the hall to the shower holding her pajamas so she could dress without giving Mina a show. When the dark haired girl returned to her room dressed in a big t-shirt and cute red boxers Minako was already asleep Rei turned out the light and scooted into the bed staying as far away from her blond friend as possible. Rei was just drifting off to sleep when Mina rolled over and snuggled up to Rei putting her head on the miko's shoulder and her arm around her waist. Rei tensed for just a moment before placing her hand on Mina's arm that was holding Rei's waist. Rei smiled an turned her head placing a light kiss in the blonds hair on her head. 'god how I love you' she thought before drifting off to sleep.

A/N Well here is chapter 5 plz review.


	6. Chapter 6 Naughty Dreams and Cold Shower

Chapter 6

Naughty Dreams and Cold Showers

(Friday)

Minako woke up feeling better then she had in a long time. Then she noticed she wasn't in her room in her apartment and immediately realized why, she way laying on Rei's bed and they were snuggling, spooning actually her arm was around Rei's waist with their legs tangled together, Rei's hand was across her own body placed just below Mina's elbow on her arm. Minako liked this feeling waking up next to Rei snuggled so close her nose was almost touching the dark haired girls neck. Mina leaned in about to place a gentle kiss on the back of her loves neck when Rei suddenly turned around in her sleep facing Mina the blonds kiss gently touching Rei's soft lips instead. Mina was about to pull away when she felt Rei's lips begin to move on hers.

The blond knew Rei was still sleeping and didn't know what she was doing, she also knew that she shouldn't take advantage of that and should pull away, she didn't she advanced putting a little more pressure on Rei's sweet lips. The miko's response was utter torture Rei's hand on her waist softly caressed the skin between her tank top and pajama pants, Minako couldn't take the sweet torment anymore she was about to pull away when she felt Rei's tongue lightly trace her bottom lip, at that Mina was lost she quickly opened her mouth letting the sleeping girl deepen the kiss accepting Rei's tongue and rubbing it with her own she let the sleeping Rei have control for a while loving the feel of the fire senshi's tongue, then she slowly slipped her own past the dark haired girls tempting lips lightly tasting her, Mina thought she had died and gone to heaven the dark haired girl tasted so good, unbelievably sweet, she continued to gently ravage Rei's mouth for a while, hardly noticing Rei's wandering hand slightly under her top, until she felt it graze the side of her breast when this happened Minako gasped delighting in the sensations Rei's touch was giving her, when a soft whimper escaped from the back of Rei's throat Mina knew she had to stop, that sound was just to much. Recently she had been having trouble containing her desire for Rei, If she continued any further she would lose total control and make love to Rei probably losing her best friend in the attempt. She slowly backed away placing one last soft peck on Rei's lips she smiled when the dark haired girl slowly began to follow her retreating mouth. Before settling back, continuing her sleep.

When Mina slowly slipped out of bed she grabbed some of her clothes and quickly ran down the hall to the shower she stripped down and turned the cold water on full blast. If she ever needed a cold shower this was totally the time. 'Holy Shit' she thought with her head against the shower wall the cold water running down her body.

Rei's dream was the best she had ever had, in the dream she was in her apartment bedroom back in New York. Mina was lying on her bed sexily crooking her finger at her Rei walked to the bed slowly crawling towards the hot blond when she reached her the blond leant up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips sending sensations sprinting through Rei's body, Rei felt the blond about to pull away so she gently started to push her back against the bed leaning over her making the blond lay down. When she felt the golden heard goddess begin to respond Rei's hand leisurely began to caress her side. At this Rei felt had an intense urge to taste her. Slowly she ran her tongue across her goddess's bottom lip. When she felt her lips part she quickly thrust her tongue into Mina's mouth taking full possession and loving the feel of Minako's dueling tongue rubbing against hers. When the blond slowly inserted her tongue into her own mouth she began to lose control and slowly caressed up Mina's side gently brushing against the side of her breast. The blond gasped and Rei let out a soft whimper in response. At that Mina slowly drew back placing another gentle kiss on her lips and then that's it the dream was over and Rei couldn't remember anything after that.

"Wow weird dream" Rei said beginning to sit up in her bed. 'Weird, hot dream damn I need a cold shower I'm burning up, I'm surprised my beds not on fire right now that's how hot I am' Rei thought then turned towards the door as it swung open the rest of the way. Revealing Minako dressed and ready all except her hair which was wet and in good need of a brushing.

"what kind of dream was it" Minako asked trying to not blush with the memories of their little sleeping tryst.

"Uhm not sure cant remember really, well I'll be in the shower" Rei said fighting down a blush at the thought of their actions in her dream 'gosh I'm a perv, I really need a cold shower' Rei thought as she walked past Mina towards the shower.

She made it their quickly practically tearing off her clothes in her haste to get to the water she immediately turned on upon entering the room. While Mina was brushing her hair Youchiro knocked on Rei's room door peaking in his head.

"Knock Knock oh you guys are just getting up" Youchiro said noticing Minas wet hair.

"Yeah Rei's in the shower we stayed out really late" Mina answered thinking it must be late in the morning if he seemed so surprised. She turned to look at the clock on Rei's desk it said 11:47, ' Oh my gosh its almost noon I haven't slept this late in such a long time' Mina thought.

"Oh, well Michiru just called and wanted to know if you guys wanted to meet them for lunch and then shopping later for new outfits for tonight, Ami and Makoto are going to be their, they said if you want to come, meet them at the new Italian place down the road at noon. You cant miss it I think it's the only thing new on that street since you guys moved away" Youchiro said with a happy smile "I would join you but since I'm taking tonight off to go out to the club with you guys I really shouldn't skip any of my chores or classes around here plus shopping not really my thing, tell Rei not to worry I'm covering for her today so she can run along and actually have fun while all you guys are in town I swear all that girl thinks about is work no wonder she was so successful in New York"

"Yeah she is a workaholic but that's just the way Rei has always been" Mina commented while still brushing her hair hoping for it to dry quickly as to not be wet when they met the girls for lunch.

"To true she hasn't changed a bit, well I better get to work cant party tonight if my chores aren't done." He said smiling with a slight wave and turning away. Then he stopped and blushed deeply 'hu wonder what's got him so nervous' Mina thought walking over peeking her head around the wall looking down the hall the same direction as Youchiro what she saw caused a similar reaction in her that she previously noticed in Youchiro.

--------------------------------------------------

Rei finished her shower and stepped out grabbing a towel to dry herself off she turned to her shelf to put on her clothes and noticed they weren't were she always put them in the morning 'fuck' she thought 'I was in such a hurry to get out of my room this morning I forgot to grab clothes'

At this she had no choice but to walk to her room in the towel. She grabbed it off the floor were it had been previously discarded and wrapped it around her as tight as she could covering as much as she could which she notice wasn't enough for her modesty since all of her legs were showing and a lot of her thighs too, If she had to bend over it would be disastrous. Gathering her courage she opened the door and turned to walk down the hall into her room hoping that Mina and Youchiro would both be else were.

She wasn't so lucky she took a few quick steps toward her room when Youchiro who was standing at her door turned toward her and blushed profusely staring at her. Then to her horror Mina stuck her head around the door frame and did the same. 'Oh my god, fuck she is so hot like that, her legs are just to sexy' Mina thought as her eyes were drawn to said legs staring with out any control.

Rei stood shell shocked for a while hoping one of them would come to their senses and look away they didn't, Rei loudly cleared her throat getting their attention back on her face and said a little annoyed with Youchiro and turned on by Mina.

"Excuse me can I get to my room please or would you both like to stare some more" At her words Minako stepped out the door pushing Youchiro who hadn't stopped staring back down the other way in the hall till they came to the living room when she slammed the door behind her. 'I don't like him looking at her like that' she thought when they made it to the other room.

"That was embarrassing" Youchiro said still blushing and walked away.

Rei entered her room quickly putting on some clothes for the day and brushing her hair really quick while sitting on her bed, being very embarrassed by what just took place, poor Youchiro looked so nervous and uncomfortable. She knew she didn't have to worry about Youchiro in that way they had never had those kinds of feelings toward each other. They had talked about it soon after he moved in when they were younger since Grandpa seemed determined to get them together but they never got those feelings, even after they went on a date to see if they could possibly like each other but nope neither of them were feeling it so they decided to just be friends, but having Minako's eyes caress her legs like that sent shivers down to her toes, she was contemplating jumping back into the shower it was so bad.

Then she heard a knock on her door and she told whoever it was to come in. It was Mina and she was still blushing.

"Hey Rei the guys wanted to know if we wanted to go to lunch with them and then shopping later, if we want to go we better hurry they are meeting at noon" Minako said trying to act normal.

"Um yeah just have to put my hair up and we can head out" Rei said while pulling her long dark hair up into a messy bun since it was still very wet. When Rei mentioned her hair Mina put her hand through her own hair noticing it was still slightly wet so she decided on a pony tail grabbing one off of Rei's dresser she quickly put it up and looked at Rei.

"Ready" She said with a smile looking at how cute Rei was with her hair that way.

"Yup lets go" Rei said turning and walking out the door with Mina right behind her leaving the temple they headed to Mina's obnoxious car and drove to the Italian place down the street, a place they normally would have walked to but since they were going shopping later they knew they needed an extra vehicle since Haruka's car could only hold four people and they already had that many with Ami and Makoto in the group.

A/N The girls get a little naughty in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 Lunch, Jokes & Arrivals

Chapter 7

Lunch, Jokes & Arrivals

(Friday)

They exited the car and entered the Italian place just after 12 o'clock searching the area they quickly found their friends in the back of the little restaurant sitting in a large circular booth much like the style at the Crown. Haruka and Michiru sitting on the right with Makoto and Ami in the back by the middle leaving the left side for Minako and Rei to slid in.

"Hey girls" Mina said cheerfully as they walk up.

"Hey Mina nice glasses" Haruka comments teasing about the overlarge designer sunglasses she was wearing so as not to be noticed.

"Zip it Tenoh" Mina jokes back referring to Haruka by her last name.

"Girls please cant we all get along no fighting or teasing" Makoto say with a very serious voice totally out of character for her, it causes everyone to look at her surprised until she stated in an equally serious voice "wait never mind I'm talking to 2/3 of the dumb blond brigade they cant control themselves." Makoto finishes with a smile now on her face. At that everybody busts up laughing.

"Oh my gosh Mako I haven't heard you call us that in so long gosh its crazy the things you miss" Minako says while trying to control her giggles.

"Yes well if some people would visit more often we would have more chances to insult them " Haruka teased while pointedly looking at Rei and Minako the only people who hadn't visited since they moved away.

"Sorry guys the music business is demanding" Rei said in reference to both her and Minako's jobs, while forcing a very superior tone of voice with a big smile.

"That's true" comes from the aquamarine haired professional violinist. "that's why I stayed in Japan if I moved away I would never have time to see any of my friends I travel so much as it is" Michiru said backing them up.

"ok I think we have sufficiently told them they are bad for not visiting so lets talk about other things now, like Usagi's wedding there are a lot of things we need to get done when they get here, and that's not including the things Usagi has forgotten about either" Ami said in a cheerful voice. Everyone laughed at this they all knew that when Usagi and Mamoru got into town they would have so much to do, Usagi always forgets something and it would be up to them the ever dutiful brides maids to fix whatever their princess had messed up or forgot.

"OH by the way Rei, Mina" Ami asked getting their attention.

"Yeah Ames" Minako said in response. Rei just looked at her.

"Do either of you have a boyfriend you can bring to the wedding Mamoru needs more groomsmen since Usagi has a crazy amount of bridesmaids. We have Motoki, Ken and Umino they all went to undergraduates school together, and he's got three more of his friends from England coming so we need two more to make it even and none of us here have boyfriends " Ami stated.

"Nope no guy here, but maybe Youchiro would do it he's known Mamoru for a while now" Rei said.

"Good Idea Rei how could we not have gotten him before" said Michiru looking at the other girls.

"What about you Mina, any hot men you can shove in a tux and put at the alter" Haruka said grinning widely.

"Well John is coming in to visit me here but he never met Mamoru before and I'm not sure how long he will be staying. Then again I'm sure I can convince him to stay for the Wedding." Mina said without thinking. Referring to the fact that he mainly worked for her.

"Oh I'm sure you can" Makoto said with a lot of insinuation in her voice making everyone but Rei and Mina laugh Minako just blushed and Rei forced a smile.

"Anyway at this point it doesn't matter if Mamoru knows him as long as one of us know him since one of us will be the one dancing with him and everything at the reception."

"I'm guessing that's going to be Mina since she's the one who knows him." Michiru stated.

"So who's matched with who then" Rei asked hoping she would be matched with someone she knew. Ami was the one to answer since she seemed to know everything.

"Well its going to be Mako and Ken since they have been friends for a while, Motoki and Haruka since we are sure he isn't shorter then her. Umino and me since we are sure everyone else is taller then him, and probably Rei with Youchiro since he was her pick," 'thank god' thought Rei as Ami continued. " and Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru will have to be paired up when the rest of Mamoru's friends get here from England." The talk continued about the wedding all through ordering and the meal until they were done eating and getting ready to leave.

"So to the mall then" Minako asks cheerfully as she anticipates a shopping spree with her friends.

"Yup" says Makoto as her and Ami get into Ami's black SUV.

"Race you there dumb blond" Haruka said as her and Michiru get into Haruka's new dark blue corvette. At that challenge Mina jumped into her rented convertible glad now that it was so fast and that Rei was already in the car. She blares the engine to life and steps on the gas effectively throwing her into the congested street following close behind Haruka down the freeway. Ami following at a more leisurely and safe pace, much to Makoto's dismay.

Rei thought she was going to die many times, when Mina pulled into the far lane and whipped passed Haruka she started to get sick, gripping the seat with all her might. She turned white when Haruka swerved onto the shoulder effectively passing Minako right before the exit to the mall. After that there was no more chances for passing unless you wanted to drive on the grass. 'How does Michiru handle this' Rei thought knowing that Haruka drives that way all the time not just when she is racing.

Haruka jumps from her corvette with a gloating smile followed by Michiru at a more lady like pace.

"Kicked your ass" Haruka exclaims as Mina parks next to them and steps out.

"Yeah but at least I stayed on the road" Minako said smiling at the fun she just had trying to best the F1 racer. Rei slowly steps from the car feeling a little sick. Not long after Ami and Makoto show up parking across from Haruka's corvette.

"Who won?" Makoto asks as she gets out of the SUV.

"Who do you think" Mina said sarcastically. As Haruka got a big grin on her face.

"Lets go I need a new shirt and I'm making you get some hot tight pants for tonight" Michiru said while pulling Haruka along the rest followed the couple into the mall.

It was like Christmas to the girls last time they were all together shopping like this they still had allowances, now they were all successful working women who were out with friends having a ball. The afternoon went by fast they all had new outfits. (some had more then that) and it was time to make there way to the Airport to pick up their friends. They pulled up paid for parking and walked into the airport not having the wait long they heard a high pitched screech as a running Hotaru barreled into Michiru and Haruka hugging them both fiercely.

"Oh my gosh I've missed you guys so much" Hotaru said while giving the other women hugs as well. "My plane got here early so I've been waiting for ten minutes but it was no big deal I went and got a snack knowing you guys would be here about 2 seconds before my flight was going to get in I was already expecting some kind of wait." Rei looked at Hotaru noticing how much bigger the girl had gotten in 5 years she was a little taller then Ami about Rei's height with black hair that was cut to her shoulders with deep purple eyes that had a tendency to look sad although there was no such emotion in them at the moment.

"My you have grown last time I saw you, you were still a little girl now your off to college living abroad you must have really cool parents" Rei said smirking at Michiru and Haruka since everyone there knew they had pretty much raised Hotaru after her father died.

"Yeah their the best, so when does Usagi's plane get in?" Hotaru answered.

"Well it should have been getting in in 10 minutes but its going to be ten minuets late so we will have to wait a bit" Ami said while looking at the screen stating arrival and departure times for flights. Almost immediately after Ami started talking Rei's phone went off, she blushed while searching for it in her purse, everyone just laughed at Rei's phone playing Mina's number one hit song.

"Hu I don't know this number" Rei said before answering the phone.

"Rei Hino" She said into the cell.

"Hi Rei its John, Minako said to call when my plane got in and I'm stepping off of it right now are you guys still in the airport?" John asked while dragging his bag down the hall connecting the plane to the airport.

"Oh hi yes were are actually waiting for my friends flight to come in" Rei answered in a polite voice.

"Great I guess I'll be meeting you in a while then bye" John said excited to finally meet the woman his sis was so madly in love with that she hardly would ever date. Just as he hung up the phone he noticed Mina standing with her back towards him with a big group of women he casually walked up behind her so the other girls wouldn't notice him.

"Who was that Rei" Minako said just before John swept Mina up bridal style from behind while he said.

"Hey beautiful miss me??" he grinned when she squealed and gave him a big hug.

"John Oh my gosh you were supposed to call when your plane got in" Mina said as John set her back onto the ground.

"I did, talked to your friend then I walked out of the gate and you were standing right here"

"That's who was on the phone" Rei said with fake happiness. She did not like the obvious display of affection John had just shown Mina, or how familiar with her he was acting.

"So this is the infamous Rei I've heard a lot about you" John said while stretching the word a lot. He walked forward and shook her hand in a western style greeting. ' yup she's hot no wonder Mina is so head over heels for her.' John thought.

"John this is" Mina began but John cut her off saying.

"Wait I wana guess for myself, since you never shut up about your friends I bet I could identify them from across the country.

"Ok wise guy lets see it then tell me who they are and what they do" Mina said doubting his ability to remember everyone and their jobs.

"Ok" he said turning to Ami and pointing. "Dr. Ami Mizuno first year resident." then to Makoto "Makoto Kino chef and owner of her own restaurant" then to Michiru "Michiru Kaioh professional violinist and outstanding painter" then to Hotaru "Hotaru Tomoe first year Harvard law", over to Haruka, "Haruka Tenoh formula 1 racer, exceptional pianist and my female twin according to Minako" then back to Rei "Rei Hino, Jr. Executive of Phoenix Music inc. also temple priestess with a fire obsession and really short temper. "The only two that are missing are Usagi Tsuinko who is a teacher and Setsuna Meioh who is very mysterious and I don't know what she does" John finished everyone was speechless for a while.

"Damn Mina how much do you talk about us" Makoto spat out while trying to contain a smile. 'Wow he knew everyone, him and Mina must be really close, dating for a really long time for him to be able to identify not only us who are here but those who aren't too. Rei's thoughts making her sad with the knowledge that John was obviously a very important person in Minako's life.

"Mina's right about the twin thing with Haruka" Michiru said while walking up to shake Johns hand. "You guys look almost exactly alike except your eyes are different and your much more masculine" she continued. Haruka didn't like Michiru being so close to the new guy that looked like herself so she walked up and put her arm around Michiru's waist saying clearly with the action 'she's mine' she then smiled and said. " Yeah he does look like he could be my twin, so you must be John, Mina said you might be able to help us with a little problem."

"uh sure what kind of problem?" he respond slightly confused.

"Well it involves a tux, a church and a bouquet" Haruka said being deliberately vague. "So you up for it" John realized quickly that him and Haruka had much more in common then just their looks, they were both also teasing smart ass's he decided to get her back when he stated. "Sure ill marry you your not my usual type but your hot I can deal" When he said that everyone busted a gut they were laughing so hard except for Michiru who didn't think it was that funny since Haruka belonged to her, she settled for a smile. Haruka decided then that she liked this John guy.

"Well thanks for the offer and compliment but I'm taken you can have Rei or Mina they are both free" Rei and Minako glared at her while the other girls continued to laugh Michiru joining in now that they were no longer talking about her girl. John decided to keep the fun banter going and to tease Mina a little by flirting with Rei.

"Well I see Mina so much I'm sick of her so ill pass, plus Rei is way hotter" he said while putting his arm around the dark haired girls shoulders. Rei blushed and stiffened. Mina didn't find this funny at all she gave him a glare that clearly said 'take your arm off of her now or you will lose it'. he gave her a smile that said 'ha ha ha ha ha make me'. She decided that she would, she walked over giving him a shove effectively stopping him from touching her Rei anymore, then she said.

"Stop being a jerk you could at lease pretend to be a gentlemen around my friends." He put on a fake pout and said.

"But Haruka started it, why am I always the one getting into trouble" the group laughed at this until Michiru decided to get back to the original topic.

"Actually we were wondering if you wouldn't mind being a groomsmen in Usagi's wedding I know you've never met but we need one more guy and we can pair you up with which ever girl you want." she said hoping to sway him with his choice of a beautiful woman. John decided to play around a little bit more and said.

"Sure sounds like fun and in that case I think I'm calling dibbs on your hot blond" while he said this he grabbed Haruka's hand pulling her into his side and putting his arm around her waist. Haruka had an extremely surprised look on her face and Michiru was not happy she glared at him and grabbed Haruka's hand pulling her back while saying. "Any one but her" everyone laughed at her obvious show of jealousy. John decided to take pity on the jealous girl and said. "I'm just joking I don't care who I'm paired with ill be happy to help out in anyway" the group was just getting over their laughter when they all heard a very familiar sound. It started with a squeal then a crashing noise then a lot of apologies. Pulling herself from her laughing stupor Mina said with a smile.

"Usagi is back" and they all turned to look at Usagi who was still on the ground having tripped and knocked over someone else's luggage. Mamoru was standing nearby looking embarrassed with an equally embarrassed Chibiusa. They all walked over to Mamoru, Chibiusa and the now standing Usagi.

"Chibiusa oh my gosh what are you doing here, we didn't know you were coming" Hotaru said while she lunged at her long time friend. Who's face was almost an exact replica of Usagi with pink hair and red eyes, the younger girl was also a few inches taller making her height an inch or so taller the Hotaru.

"Damn you've grown how old are you this time" Hotaru continued not realizing that John didn't know Chibiusa was Mamoru and Usagi's daughter from the future who popped back in time every once in a while for a visit.

"Hotaru don't use such language" Michiru scolded her daughter. The two girls just ignored her and continued their conversation.

"I'm 19 now mom said I should come and visit because in a while I wont be able to come back here anymore" Chibiusa answered her friend. Everyone got excited about that, they all knew that once Usagi conceived Chibiusa she wouldn't be able to come back in to a time were her past self exists. That meant that Usagi was going to get pregnant soon. But Chibiusa knew the rules of time well and kept her mouth shut about anymore future information.

"What 19 that's not fair I'm just 18 you've never been older then me before" Hotaru said before she remembered John was here. He looked confused but didn't say anything. They all shared hugs and were introduced to John, grabbed their luggage and headed out to the cars.

"Usako and I will ride with Ami and Makoto since we have the most luggage" Mamoru said while approaching the blue haired girls SUV, and putting the luggage in the back. "Chibiusa you can ride with Hotaru if you want" both girls had already come to that conclusion without his help. "Thanks for letting us stay with you guys while we look for a place by the way" Mamoru continued.

"No problem the house is way to big for us anyway especially since Sets and Hotaru are always gone." Haruka said while helping with Hotaru and Chibiusa's luggage.

John threw his bag into the trunk of Minas mustang and turned around looking at the group. 'they are good people I'm glad Mina has such good friends' he thought while he approached them.

"Well we will meet you guy's at Elza's club tonight ok we have to go its going to take us forever to get ready anyway" Mina said

"Oh yeah we better go don't want to be late" Ami said while they said their good byes they still had to drop Mamoru and Usagi off at Haruka's before going home to get ready.

A/N The longest chapter yet. Once again this entire story is just coming off the top of my head im making it up as I go along.


	8. Chapter 8 Over inebriated

Chapter 8

Over inebriated

(Friday)

Minako, Rei and John showed up at the club a few minutes after Haruka and the others arrived when they walked in they noticed something was odd about the place, John immediately knew what Rei and Mina didn't.

"It's a gay bar" he said into Mina's ear over the loud music.

"what did he say" Rei asked Minako. Mina liked how Rei has to get really close she could feel her breath on her ear.

"He said that this is a gay bar" Minako answered.

"Oh, really?" Rei asked

"Uh yeah" Mina said while they looked around and it soon became obvious that they really were in a gay bar. They slowly searched the club for their group of friends, upon locating them in the upstairs VIP section they made their way there.

"Hey guys" Mina said while sitting down. John noticed the seat next to Mina and immediately sat down in the other one so as to force Rei to sit by his little sis. Minako noticed this and gave him a little smile. He grinned back. Mina was sure that Rei would chose the seat next to her over the seat next to John since she just met him. She was right it was a tight fit and Mina liked that they were arm to arm. Just then Yourchiro showed up greeting the group.

"Hey ladies, and Mamoru, and well actually I don't know you, I'm Yourchiro and you are?" he asked as he took the only other seat next to John.

"Jonathon McBain I'm Minas friend from L.A. I'm also her travel agent. So which one of the girls do you belong to." John answered jokingly.

"Rei, she's the reason I meet this band of misfits" Youchiro said while waving his hand at the general populous of the group.

"Youchiro's the priest at Rei's temple" Minako added not liking how Youchiro just said he belonged to Rei it sounded so intimate. Just then the waitress showed up and they all ordered drinks. Everyone was having a blast and quickly getting wasted. It wasn't long before someone mentioned dancing and the group got up and danced. They started off as a group, but it wasn't long until the couples started to pair off. Haruka and Michiru were now dancing really close with Michiru's arms around the tall blonds neck and Haruka's hands on her waist. Usagi and Mamoru were in a very similar position except it looked like Mamoru was trying to help balance the now drunk Usagi more then dance with her. Ami was in front of Makoto who had her hands on the blue haired girls hips while they danced. Minako noticed this and drunkenly leaned in to ask Rei over the music.

"Are Makoto and Ami dating? Because the way they are dancing looks more then friendly" she said while giggling. Rei leaned in an answered with a slight slur.

"I don't know lets go see" at this she grabbed Minako's hand and walked over to the dancing couple. Rei leaned down and asked Ami with a very childish tone.

"Hey Ames is Mako your girlfriend?" Mina also said in a similar tone to Makoto.

"Yeah are you guys dating because your getting awfully close" both girls blushed but Mako decided to answer with the truth, she had forgot that Rei and Minako didn't know about their relationship since they hadn't seen them in so long, everyone else knew.

"Yeah we are have been for 3 years now"

"Wow really" Rei said Makoto and Ami just nodded.

"I thought so you guys are always together and when I called you the other morning Ami was there" Minako said.

"Yup we live together now" Ami said.

"That's great guys I'm happy for you" Rei said truthfully wishing she had the same with Mina.

"Yeah your good together" Minako said Just then John and Youchiro showed up holding trays out to the group.

"Time for shots everyone" John said loudly. Everyone came forward and took said shot.

A few drinks and shots later Mina was having trouble keeping her hands away from Rei, she was also having trouble standing and Rei seemed to be in a very similar condition along with a lot of the others. Just then they heard the first few notes of a song that never failed to make them all dance. They all made it to the dance floor just as the first words of "Crazy Bitch" by buckcherry came on.

Alright,…. bring me down

you got a lovely face

were going to your place.

They all began to dance wildly while singing the lyrics word for word when the chorus came on Mina turned and pointed to the drunken Rei while singing the words.

Hey you're a crazy bitch

But you fuck so good I'm on top of it

When I dream of doing you all night

Scratches all down my back come on.

Rei lunged at her hugging her tight around the neck and laughing. When the chorus was over she leaned in close to Mina' s ear still holding her tight and said sexily.

"Whatever Mina you're the crazy one, and I bet you do leave scratches" when she was done saying this she placed a kiss below Minako's ear. This sent chills down Mina's spine she then wrapped her arms around Rei's waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said looking in to Rei's beautiful violet eyes.

"Maybe I would" Rei answered in a voice laced with seduction leaning in close. Mina took advantage and leaned in to meet the dark haired girls lips just then Usagi came out of no where running into the couple knocking all three of them to the floor.

"Fuck"

"Shit"

"Owie" they all heard from one another.

"Sorry guys" Usagi said while giggling drunkenly.

"Ok time to go home is everybody ready" This coming from a concerned Mamoru. Helping the three women back to their feet.

"Yeah" came from the group. They all went outside to get cabs and walk. Then Mamoru noticed the younger girls were missing and asked.

"Has anybody seen Chibiusa and Hotaru" Rei and Mina were just coming out of the club when they heard him and volunteered to go back and search for the missing girls. They checked all over the dance floor and bar area when they didn't see them they went up to the VIP section and when they turned the corner they saw the girls in an intimate position. Chibiusa had Hotaru pinned against the wall with her hands on the dark haired girls hips, Hotaru's arms around the pink haired girls neck kissing passionately. The two had yet to notice the older women and continued their actions, Rei cleared her throat and they still didn't respond. Mina finding the situation hilarious decided to say really loudly.

"Hey girls the show is really nice and all but we better head out or everyone is going to leave us" When Minako started talking the girls jumped up and separated blushing profusely.

"Uhm sorry about" Chibiusa started but Rei cut her off.

"It's no big deal girls you just better not let your parents catch you together you know they wont approve since Chibiusa wont be staying here" The girls nodded their heads Hotaru looking a little sad when she was reminded why they cant be together. Why she had decided not to start a relationship back when they realized how they felt about each other. Of course those decisions were quickly forgotten when alcohol was involved.

"Well everyone is waiting come on" Mina said leaning heavily on Rei for support.

When they exited the club they tripped and almost fell Rei didn't seem to be much more stable then Minako, the boys noticed this right away and since they were walking decided the women probably wouldn't make it home without their assistance. John walked over and picked up Minako bridal style. Youchiro grabbed a falling Rei and put her arm over his shoulder letting her lean on him heavily.

"Hey we were doing just fine" Rei said after the rest of the group in the cab had left and they had started the walk home.

"Yeah" Mina agreed with slurred words "Rei was holding me up good"

"Yeah and Mina was holding me up" Rei added drunkenly. John and Youchiro laughed at how stupid their comments were. Two drunken people holding each other up is nothing but a recipe for disaster.

A/N Ok in this world I'm saying the drinking age is 18 so both Chibiusa and Hotaru are able to indulge. Alright the next two chapters are going to be kinda naughty so If you are not old enough don't read them and yes they are girl on girl. So no flames expect it.


	9. Chapter 9 Love and Passion pt 1

Warning: Intense naughty parts. Don't read if your not old enough.

Chapter 9

Love and Passion pt 1

Hotaru walked into her room and saw Chibiusa wearing nothing but a t-shirt and pink lacy panties and gulped. 'oh god' she thought while looking at the future princess's long legs. Chibiusa turned around seeing Hotaru in her cute small boxers and a tank top and suddenly got nervous. Right before she came to the past the future Hotaru came to her and told her that this time in the past her and Hotaru were a lot closer then before. That the relationship they had in the future had started in the past. She didn't know what she was trying to say at the time but now she understood. 'this is when Hotaru realizes she's in love with me' Chibiusa thought, she knew from being with the future Hotaru that she herself had taken Hotaru's virginity in the past just like Hotaru had taken hers in the future.

Chibiusa knew that this was the time since she wouldn't be coming back to the past after this trip, she was sure especially after what happened at the bar. She slowly walked up to the dark haired girl, when she reached her she grabbed her hands slowly pulling her close into a gentle kiss, when she traced her tongue across the dark haired girls lips she was immediately rewarded and gained access to Hotaru's mouth. Hotaru loved the feelings Chibiusa was giving her but it made her sad, she didn't want to be in love with Chibiusa when she knew she was going to lose her. When these thoughts came to her mind tears immediately came to her eyes and ran down her cheeks, because she knew it was to late, she loved her, she loved her so much it hurt. They continued kissing until Chibiusa noticed Hotaru's tears.

"What's wrong baby" She asked while wiping the tears from the dark haired girls cheeks.

"I love you" She said while trembling. "I love you and it hurts because you cant stay, you cant be with me" She finished on a sob. Chibiusa hugged her tight whispering soothing words to calm her down. When Hotaru had finished crying she gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, and I always will. I know I'm not supposed to say anything about the future but, we will be together eventually I promise, We'll be happy"

"How, how can we be together I must be like the worst cradle robber in the world" Hotaru tried to joke but only sounding sad. So Chibiusa explained.

"In Crystal Tokyo age with the senshi doesn't matter much you stop ageing when your about 23 and we didn't get together until this year. Actually you avoided me my whole childhood, I didn't even meet you again until I was 15 and you wouldn't hardly even look at me until I was 17 and then you would still only talk to me, and I didn't know why, we were such good friends in the past and it hurt my feelings by the way but I understand why now, how hard it will be for you, but you told me this then and I'm telling you now no mater what time we are in we are meant to be together." When Hotaru heard these words she couldn't control herself she kissed Chibiusa with an unbridled passion 'she loves me' she thought. Chibiusa slid her hands up Hotaru's sides taking the top with her continuing up over her head. Hotaru, following the pink haired girls lead lifted the t-shirt over Chibiusa's head caressing her back still kissing they stumbled back until they reached the bed, Chibiusa gently lowered the dark haired girl to the bed following her down on top of her continuing their kiss, hands roaming everywhere they could reach. Chibiusa pulled up slightly placing kisses down Hotaru's neck down to her shoulder and back stopping at her collar bone giving it a little bite and sucking there. While she did this her hands move down slowly removing Hotaru's boxers and panties. Hotaru gasped getting very nervous she stuttered out.

"Chi..Chibiusa I…I've never done this….before"

"I know baby, I'll be gentle, don't worry." Chibiusa answered. When Hotaru nodded she slowly kissed down her chest straight to her lovers belly button and back up flicking her tongue against her right nipple while massaging the left one with her palm. When Hotaru let out a moan of pleasure she took the entire nipple into her mouth an began to suck twirling her tongue around the hard nub. Hotaru gripped the comforter hard and her breathing became erratic. After a while of the exquisite torture of the pink haired girls tongue on her breasts. Chibiusa slowly trailed her left hand down the dark haired girls body until she reached the junction of her thighs teasing her clit gently at first until Hotaru began to thrust hard against her hand. 'oh god what is she doing, I cant take much more its to much' Hotaru thought.

Chibiusa could tell Hotaru was ready, lifting her head from her loves breast she gave her one quick kiss.

"ready baby?" she asked, Hotaru wrapped her arms around her lovers neck and nodded. Chibiusa lowered her lips to Hotaru's while slowly sliding two fingers inside her effectively taking her virginity. Hotaru gasped and tensed at the pain the intrusion caused. Chibiusa stayed still inside her, just continued kissing the dark haired girl until she felt her relax again. The pink haired princess then began to move thrusting gently into the dark haired senshi.

Hotaru felt like she was on fire she was so hot she couldn't stand it. The feeling of Chibiusa inside her was amazing. She let out a loud moan followed by a sexy whimper, feelings escaladed with each thrust slowly until she couldn't take it anymore. Her orgasm came upon her fast and hard her vision blurred white, she thought she may pass out the pleasure was just to intense. Chibiusa was gently kissing her lips when she came back to reality.

"I love you" she said shakily her hand going into the future princess's hair gently pulling her closer for a deeper kiss.

"God that was amazing" Hotaru said when the kiss ended.

"Well I learned from the best" Chibiusa answered looking into her loves eyes. Hotaru gave her a confused look.

"Who" she asked not sure she really wanted to know who her love had been with before to teach her such things.

"You" Chibiusa answered with a big smile.

Makoto turned when she heard the bedroom door slam she didn't even have a chance to brace herself before Ami threw her to the bed jumping on top of her straddling the dark haired girl and leaning down for a deep passionate kiss. Makoto respond by quickly relieving Ami of her tight blue shirt and mini skirt leaving the smaller girl in nothing but a matching set of sexy ice blue bra and a thong. Ami let Makoto sit up and quickly pulled the girls tight forest green tank top over her head and throwing it haphazardly across the room. She then quickly removed her lacy green and black bra and bent to suck on a hard nipple. Makoto pulled Ami up for another shocking kiss and quickly switched their positions. Ami leant up and unbuckled Makoto's belt and unzipped her jeans sliding them down and off taking her panties with them. Ami began to roughly nip and kiss down Makoto's neck while Makoto finished stripping the blue haired girl. When Ami stopped at the top of her shoulder and sucked hard Makoto began to circle and tease Ami's clit with her fingers, hard making the smaller girl moan.

"Please Mako" Ami gasped out when she felt this. She was wet and ready and didn't want to be teased to much. Makoto knew Ami had a hard time climaxing with outside stimulation alone and had recently picked up something hoping to help the smaller girl to her finish faster. Makoto was also excited to use it since she was extremely sensitive and didn't need much stimulation at all to get her to cum.

"Just a sec babe I want to try something really quick" Mako told the blue haired girl quickly getting off the bed and going to the connected bathroom and slipping on the strap on, the weight of it against her clit was already making her wet. Ami looked slightly confused until she walked out and quickly to the bed kissing Ami again passionately then lowering her head to the smaller girls breast. Ami would have none of that she wanted Makoto now. She grabbed her girlfriend by the hair gently pulling her up to her lips and whispered against them.

"stop teasing me, please" Makoto just smiled reaching down between them to position the head of her strap on to Ami's opening slowly entering the blue haired girl letting her get used to the thickness of the thunder senshi's fake cock. Ami closed her eyes and thrust up hard loving the feeling it caused. Makoto decided to be merciful and to stop teasing her blue haired girlfriend and thrust forward powerfully loving the pressure against her clit, Ami moaning loudly while biting and sucking on Makoto's shoulder hard leaving marks she was sure would still be their the next day. Makoto loved when she did that, marked her like she was her territory, and she was, she felt she existed only for her blue haired ice goddess.

"Harder" Ami whispered into Mako's ear. Their hips ground together hard and fast Makoto was almost their and Ami wasn't far behind. Suddenly Makoto switched their positions again still inside her, Ami was now sitting up straddling the brunette continuously moving. The blue haired girl leaned forward her hands on either side of her girlfriends head, arms straight thrusting and grinding hard against her. Makoto put her hands on the blue haired girls hips caressing them. One powerful thrust sent Makoto over the edge into one of her most amazing orgasms ever, made more powerful by the sounds of Ami following her into her own bliss filled euphoria.

Ami opened her eyes gasping for breath still trying to focus. She looked down into her girlfriends face noticing she seemed to be having a similar problem.

"Wow" was all Makoto could say.

"Yeah" was Ami's whispered answer. They had never been able to climax together before since Makoto was so sensitive and Ami wasn't.

"That was great" Ami said while rolling to the side and snuggling up against Makoto. Makoto un strapped the strap on and dropped it to the side of the bed turning toward Ami and placing gentle kisses on her girlfriends shoulder, sucking on the skin there leaving a few light hickeys.

"What made you decide to get a strap on" Ami asked still a little breathless. "Not that I mind because wow it was amazing and we got to reach fulfillment together which made it so much better I was just wondering." Makoto smiled.

"Well I was talking to Haruka a few months ago about us" Ami interrupted her

"you talk to Haruka about our sexual relationship?"

"uh not usually but I wanted her advice I knew that she'd had a few other girlfriends before she met Michiru so I thought she might know a trick or something to help you climax, and she said that some women enjoy deep penetration better, and I asked her if that was the case why not just be with a man, she said sometimes what the body craves isn't what the heart wants. So we went shopping for a strap on. She even helped me pick out the right one so we could cum together." Makoto answered her hoping she wouldn't be to mad she knew that in bed Ami was unbridled and wild but outside she was a very private person and didn't like people knowing about their sex life. Ami just smiled snuggled closer to her girlfriend and said.

"Well I guess you'll have to thank her, and thank you for caring so much, I love you"

"Not as much as I love you" Makoto whispered as they drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others arms.

Haruka had just stepped out of the bathroom connected to her and Michiru's room and saw Michiru standing across the room in a set of pitch black lingerie with sea green lace. Haruka immediately smiled, Michiru only wore lingerie to bed when she wasn't planning to wear it long, and she only wore dark colors when she wanted to be rough. Which meant Michiru wanted to use the strap on. Haruka suddenly got very excited.

Michiru turned when she herd the door open and saw Haruka's smile. 'she's so beautiful' Michiru thought when she saw her blond haired girlfriend in a white sports bra and tight white spanky shorts trimmed in dark blue.

"Wow honey you look great in that" Haruka said. When she said this Michiru started to walk towards her.

"Well you look great in that" Michiru started when she was half way to her love, when she made it to her she said while gently rubbing Haruka's stomach. "But I think you would look better without it." When she said this she began to pull down Haruka's sleeping shorts then quickly pulled the sports bra over her head and began to rub Haruka's nipples while kissing her neck. Haruka loved when Michiru was the aggressor she rarely ever was and it turned Haruka on, a lot. She bent her head and putting It against Michiru's hair breathing in her scent, 'she always smells like a sea breeze' Haruka thought. Then Haruka removed Michiru's panties and began to rub against Michirus clit with her fingers. Michiru was loving how sweet Haruka was being but she was yearning for a little more intensity and passion. With a mischievous grin she push Haruka against the now closed bathroom door and immediately dropped to her knees.

"Michiru what are yo.. Holy shi" Haruka started to say then Michiru licked straight up Haruka's down stairs parting her lips with her thumbs. Stopping at Haruka's clit and sucking on it, hard. "Oh god" Haruka said as she placed her hand in Michiru's hair. Feeling the silkiness of the aqua tresses. Haruka loved the sweet torture Mirchiru was giving her but she knew she couldn't last long with Michiru's tongue and she wanted to find fulfillment at the same time as her lover. Using the hand in Michiru's hair she made her way to the back of her neck and pulled her up into a lip bruising kiss. When Haruka was done tasting her sea goddess she whispered against Michiru's lips.

"If you do that much longer ill be to tired to do what we both really want" Michiru smiled and pulled Haruka to the dresser. She quickly pulled out their strap on and helped the blond put it on.

Haruka started to kiss her aqua haired sea nymph as they slowly made their way to the bed. Michiru laid down and pulled Haruka on top of her kissing her deeply while playing with her breasts.

"Haruka please" Michiru whispered against the wind senshi's lips.

"turn around baby" Haruka whispered.

"what?" Michiru asked confused.

"I wana try something" Haruka said as Michiru moved to obey her. "Tell me if you don't like it or if your uncomfortable ok baby" Michiru nodded figuring out what the blond was going to do. Michiru bent over on her hands and knees spreading them wide.

Haruka placed one hand on the sea senshi's hip and used the other to guide the tip of the strap on into Michiru. Haruka quickly thrust forward into the aqua haired beauty, and Michiru cried out.

"I'm sorry honey did I hurt you? I'll stop." Haruka said in a worried voice.

"No… don't, sorry I scared you, it just… felt so good." Michiru said panting slightly from the pleasure Haruka's thrust had caused. The new position caused Haruka to go deeper into the aqua haired girl then ever before.

"Are you sure" Haruka said wanting to make sure she wasn't hurting her love.

"god yes, please don't stop Ruka" Michiru pleaded. Haruka began to thrust into Michiru once again slowly, until she felt Michiru begin to push back against her forcefully.

"Oh God" Michiru said as the pleasure began to build at an alarming rate. The force of Michiru roughly pushing against her was driving Haruka insane, the movement was teasing her clit aggressively. Just when Haruka was about to come she felt Michiru tense up and heard her scream in an intense climax. One thrust later and Haruka was following her. They both collapsed Michiru against the bed, Haruka against Michiru. When Haruka could move again she pulled out of Michiru causing her to whimper, and laid down beside her aqua haired love and pulled her into a spooning position to snuggle.

"Damn" Haruka said. Michiru nodded she still couldn't breath right her climax was so extreme. When she finally could talk she said.

"Haruka"

"Yeah Michi" Haruka answered.

"We will really have to do that again, please" Michiru said still slightly out of breath.

"alright" Haruka said smiling and holding her lover close.

A/N I know this chapter has little to do with the story line I just had an immense urge to write a few love scenes between a few couples in my story. Hopefully to help you see their personalities better when they are alone with their significant others. And yes I made Ami kind of a wild cat in the sack but that's how I always thought she would be since she's so prim and proper in real life. And I also made Michiru a little more unrestrictive then she seems and Haruka a little sweeter.

.


	10. Chapter 10 Love and Passion pt 2

Chapter 10

Love and Passion pt 2

Having finally reached the temple stairs the four started to climb Minako got very nervous being so high in the tall blonds arms while going up the stairs, especially since he wasn't totally sober himself.

"John can you put me down I feel like I'm gonna fall so high up here" she asked

"Nope you will fall if I put you down" he answered.

"Come on I'll hold onto you just like Youchiro is helping Rei, please" Mina pleaded.

"Fine" he said while he lowered her and put her arm over his shoulders into the same position Youchiro had Rei in.

"I don't know why you insist on helping anymore Youchiro I'm way more stable now after walking from the club." and she was, she still felt very drunk but at lest the world wasn't spinning anymore. Mina couldn't say the same she didn't get the sobering benefit of the walk from the club John had carried her the whole way. She hoped she could be a little more stable by the time they reached the top of the long temple stairs. Hoping she could convince the boys to let her and Rei walk in to the temple, the entire walk she had been thinking about her and Rei's almost kiss on the dance floor before their queen of klutz had knocked them over.

When they reached the top of the temple stairs she let go of John and turned to sit on the top step.

"I wana sit here a while and look at the sky you guys can go in" Mina asked hoping Rei would volunteer to stay with her.

"Yeah ill stay a bit to the cool air will help sober me up" Rei said as an excuse to stay with Minako.

"You sure you'll be ok, I would stay but I'm more of a sun person not much for the moon and stars." John said, noticing the look Mina had in her eyes she wanted to be alone with Rei and John didn't want to get in the way of that.

"Come on Youchiro lets let the girls have some ladies time, they will be alright Rei isn't even swaying anymore she can help Minako if she needs it."

"Ok, night ladies see you in the morning" Youchiro said in a very tired tone of voice it wasn't often he stayed up so late.

"night" both girls said to the backs of the now retreating men. Rei sat down next to Minako and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks, I was a bit cold" Mina said when she felt Rei's body heat next to hers. Rei always felt hot her being the senshi of fire it came naturally, they were told by Setsuna that when they got older their powers would start to manifest themselves outside of their bodies even when they weren't transformed. Mina guessed that that's what was beginning to happen she noticed the atmosphere around Ami was chillier and she often would get shocked my Makoto, but she really noticed Rei's heat and was very appreciative of it tonight with the cold night air hitting her bare shoulders, but what she noticed most of all was in herself she could hardly control her desire anymore, being the senshi of love while being in love with someone you couldn't be with was just agonizing. Her feelings for Rei had begun to intensify it had started a few weeks ago, the main reason she had been thinking about her friends and home so much, and had only gotten worse now that she was in her presence again. She couldn't stand it anymore she had to talk to her and soon, she didn't want to lose Rei as a friend but she couldn't deal with these passionate feelings any longer and if she couldn't talk to her about it when she was slightly inebriated then she would never be able to bring it up.

"Rei" Minako whispered.

"Yeah Mina" Rei answered her.

"How do you feel about me, I mean… what am I to you?" Mina asked her. Rei was silent for a while contemplating what she should say, she wanted to say that she loved her and wanted to be with only her forever, but she wasn't sure she should she didn't want to scare Minako away, but she knew this was an opportunity she couldn't pass up and if she had been reading Mina's body language right all day, maybe she wasn't totally avers to the idea of being with her. So she decided to answer truthfully.

"You're my best friend in the whole world, my everything, I love you Mina, I love you like Haruka loves Michiru and Makoto loves Ami, I want you and want to be with you. Forever." Rei held her breath after her little speech, scared of what Minako might say next, but she didn't say anything she just stood up grabbing Rei's hand and pulling her into the temple and into Rei's room. When Mina didn't say anything Rei began to get nervous.

When the door closed Minako turned to Rei wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her softly at first then with more passion. When the kiss ended she looked into Rei's vibrant violet eyes and said clearly.

"I want you to, Forever" Mina leaned in again for another earth shattering kiss.

"What about John" Rei asked avoiding the kiss.

"I never wanted John, I only want you." Mina said leaning in for the kiss. Placing her hands on the dark haired girls sides gripping the tight crimson red shirt and slowly pulling it up over Rei's head breaking the kiss for just a moment then returning to Rei's soft red lips. Minako's hands softly caressed Rei's back making their way up until they reached Rei's black bra and un strapped it. Mina's hands going directly to the dark haired girls newly exposed breasts. Rei loved the feeling of Minako's hands, and wanting to feel Mina's skin with her own she quickly pulled the blonds bright orange halter top over her head and slowly caressed up and down Minako's back and sides. They continued to kiss and caress each others bodies for a while until Minako couldn't take it anymore she needed to know more of Rei and soon. Slowly sliding her hands downward across Rei's tight stomach she came to the belt holding the fire senshi's pants, quickly unbuckling it and the pants followed bye the zipper she slipped Rei's dark jeans to the floor. Still kissing her love Mina lightly traced the waistband of Rei's lacy, black boy short panties that Minako found very sexy. When Rei whimpered deep in her throat Mina thrust her tongue deep into Rei's mouth and slid the panties to the floor. Slowly guiding the dark haired girl to the bed and lowering her onto it. Mina then quickly undid her own pants taking them off and joining Rei on the bed leaning over her she kissed Rei again gently, backing up she looked deep into the violet eyes she loved so much.

"I love you Rei, and I want to make love to you" slowly descending to the dark haired girls lips as she said these words.

Rei was on fire the heat building inside her was catastrophic and all from Mina's touches. Minako slowly kissed down Rei's cheek down to her neck making her way to her breasts. Flicking her tongue over her nipple making Rei whimper again then flicking the other one. Rei began to moan Mina's name quietly. Minako kept up the sweet torture for a while.

"Mina I cant take it anymore, hurry, please" Mina slowly kissed down Rei's stomach noticing the muscles tense as she went. When she reached the miko's thighs she kissed down and back up coming to the place Rei needed her the most. When Minako flicked her tongue against Rei's clit like she had her breasts Rei let out the sexiest whimper and reaching above her head grabbing two of the posts of her steel framed bed tightly. Mina reached Rei's opening and thrust her tongue in deep tasting the dark haired girl over and over again. Rei was squirming under Minako's ministrations'. When Minako heard Rei begin to moan loudly she returned to Rei's clit sucking on it hard while she slowly thrust two fingers into the fire priestess. Rei cried out from the pleasure Minako was giving her with her mouth and fingers. It seemed endless Rei didn't think she could take it anymore when Minako's tongue began to circle around her clit, Rei's temperature was rising to dangerous heights and when Mina pushed her tongue hard against her clit she was overcome by the most powerful orgasm of her life. She was just coming back to reality when she heard the hissing sound and Minako speaking frantically.

"Oh my god Rei you melted the bed posts are you alright, let me see your hands." Rei looked up and saw her hands still clinging to the two bars of her now red hot and slightly melted steel bed frame she quickly let go sitting up. The bars immediately began to cool. Minako grabbed her hands making sure they were alright.

"Not even a burn" Minako said while caressing the skin. "What was that Rei, I mean what the hell happened" Mina asked with wonder.

"I don't know I've never done that before." Rei said slightly confused, then she grinned grabbing Minako around the waist switching their positions so she was laying on top of her and whispering in her ear. "I guess you just make me to hot to control" Mina was happy when she realized Rei was ok and giggled when Rei leaned down and kissed and sucked at her pulse point. Leaving a nice size hickey in her wake.

"It's my turn now Minako, your all mine tonight." Rei whispered as she slowly slid her hands to Mina's back unclipping her bra and throwing it somewhere across the room. The dark haired girl then caressed her way down Minako's sides and hips and lowered her head to the love senshi's breasts kissing down the valley between them then up to take one hard nipple into her mouth sucking hard. Bringing one hand up the dark haired girl took the other nipple between her thumb and pointer finger twirling it gently then palming the entire breast.

Minako was euphoric the feelings of Rei's warm hands and mouth on her breasts was great she never thought she could feel this good, and never thought she would be with Rei, but now that she was she knew she would never feel this way about anyone else ever. Rei's mouth quickly came back to hers, kissing her deeply. Tongues thrusting wildly. When Minako felt Rei's hands sliding her panties down she began to get nervous. When Minako first found out she was Sailor Venus she had asked Artemis about Venusians he once told her that there were two types of Venusians one that loved freely and would jump from lover to lover, and ones that loved deeply who could hardly stand to be away from their true love or as most Venusians called them the "owners of their souls" the Venus term for soul mates. Minako had always feared she would be the former but now with Rei looking into her eyes she knew she was the later. She knew she loved Rei more than anything, knew she would give her own life to make her happy.

"I love you" the blond whispered to the dark haired miko while she put her arms around her neck pulling her close for a kiss. When they broke apart Mina looked into her loves eyes.

"Rei, I've" Minako started but got nervous and stopped.

"what is it Mina, you can tell me anything I love you, I always have" Rei said. Then Mina remembered the fight they had long ago and she had to know if Rei would love her even if she thought she was a slut.

"Would you love me still if I told you I have been with a lot of men" Mina asked a little edgy.

"Mina I don't care who you been with I love you and I always will." when Rei said this she kissed Minako deeply, very deeply her hands slowly caressing down Mina's stomach when they reached her destination Mina pulled away and said.

"I haven't"

"you haven't what" Rei asked.

"I haven't been with a lot of men Rei, I haven't been with anybody, but I want to be with you." Rei was confused at first then she realized what Minako was saying.

"You're a virgin?" she asked.

"yes" after saying this she cupped the dark haired girls cheeks and kissed her slowly and thoroughly. Rei gently traced Minako's entrance with her finger feeling the wetness their she knew Mina was past ready for her.

When Minako felt Rei's fingers she moaned into the fire senshi's mouth. Rei was being extremely gentle with her and it just made her love the dark haired girl more. Rei quickly thrust two fingers into Mina hoping to get the pain over with faster. Mina tensed and cried out a little against Rei's mouth, but quickly recovered and craved the feel of the dark haired girl inside her. Rei continued to kiss Minako then began to thrust her fingers deep inside her golden haired goddess. Slowly at first then more quickly as Minako's hips demanded more thrusting harder and faster. Minako began to let out whimpers and moans from deep in her throat. Rei was still kissing Mina when she started to feel a slight tingle in her cheeks were Minako was holding her. She opened her eyes pulling back slightly she saw Minako's palms against her skin glowing with a bright warm golden light. The closer the blond haired senshi came to her climax the brighter it got. When Mina opened her eyes Rei noticed her sapphire eyes were also glowing. Minako looked confused about the light she was emitting just for a moment before her climax overtook her and she screamed out Rei's name. When she did this the light left her hands traveling into Rei leaving her violet eyes glowing just like Minako's sapphire ones had moments before. Rei was speechless she didn't know what had happened all she knew was that Mina had done something to her, gave her something and it made her feel extremely good, and loved.

When Minako opened her eyes Rei's violet eyes were just beginning to dim. She looked into them until they returned to normal. She felt great, she had never felt so good before. Then she began to worry.

"What was that light, and why were your eyes glowing" Mina asked Rei breathlessly still trying to recover from her orgasm.

"you're eyes were glowing too, and I don't know" Rei answered, she knew she should probably be worried but she just felt so good, whatever Mina had done to her she didn't ever want it to go away. Rei rolled to the side and grabbed Minako around the waist holding her close. Mina sighed and decided not to worry about it tonight she put her arm around Rei's waist their heads touching.

"Maybe at the reunion we should ask Setsuna about it make sure everything is ok. If anyone would know it would be her she is like 3000 years old." Rei said dreamily about to fall asleep.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea" Mina answered. Minako was just drifting off to sleep when she heard Rei whisper.

"I love you"

A/N They finally get the push they need, in the form of alcohol : )


	11. Chapter 11 The Morning After

**Disclaimer: Ok another random disclaimer. I own nothing, all characters except John don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Morning After**

**John awoke feeling surprisingly robust, considering how much alcohol he had consumed the previous night. He loved it here, he loved the town, the people, but mostly he loved being with Minako and her friends. John had always been a bit of a loner traveling around the world since his parents died when he was 15, but he had managed to suck it up and get his degree. But he had never felt he had any real friends, family or a home. At 21 he met Minako, working for her as her travel agent, and from then on they were inseparable like little kids who often needed a good scolding. That was when he first felt like he belonged, like he had a family, but now while staying with her and her friends the feelings were crazy. John felt like this was it the place he was supposed to be. He was so comfortable with everyone of her friends he truly felt like they were all connected somehow, he saw Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako as sisters. Hotaru and Chibiusa like they were his little siblings, He felt Mamoru was a brother and Usagi well he felt like she was his sister too but more like he needed to watch out for her protect her. Which was strange since he didn't feel that way towards any of the others with them he felt they could handle themselves. 'I've only been here a day and I already feel connected with the whole group like I've known them before." John thought as he rolled over in bed getting up and dressing. When he reached the kitchen for a cup of coffee he noticed Youchiro sitting at the table. **

"**Hey, mind if I get some of that" he asked pointing at the coffee.**

"**Not at all help yourself" Youchiro asked still looking at his paper.**

"**Seen the girls yet this morning?" John asked.**

"**Nope, lazy bums are still sleeping" was Youchiro's reply.**

"**Hu guess I'll go wake them after I'm done with this." John said indicating his cup of coffee.**

"**I better come with, Rei can be very cranky in the morning, but I can handle her if she is, I've been doing it for years."**

"**oh have you and Rei been together that long" John asked thinking about Mina's feelings for Rei.**

"**Together, no we have never been together, her grandpa took me in as a student when she was still in middle school, I've live here ever since. Rei and me are close but its more of a sibling relationship we just don't have those kinds of feelings for each other"**

"**yeah that's how things are with Minako and myself she's like my little sister." John said.**

"**Oh really, Rei thought you guys were together." Youchiro said.**

"**Nope, Mina just knows I have no family so she invited me to come out here since I was on vacation and had no one to visit, well except for her of course"**

"**That's nice of her" Yuchiro commented.**

"**Yeah she my best friend" John said while drifting off into thought.**

**Rei woke up with the feelings she had the night before. She felt happy and loved. When she opened her eyes she remembered why. Her and Mina were facing each other foreheads touching, legs tangled together, one hand over each others waist the other softly holding each others hand. The dark haired girl smiled breathing in Minako's scent.**

"**I love you so much" she whispered while looking at the golden haired girl's face. Just then Minako moved in her sleep attempting to get closer to her dark haired lover. **

"**Rei" she whispered on a sigh as she moved. Rei ended up with Mina's head tucked under her chin laying on her shoulder. Mina holding Rei around the waist tight. Rei held her back. **

"**yeah baby" Rei whispered back not sure if she would even get a response since Mina was still sleeping. After a while Rei figured she wouldn't get said response and leaned down gently placing a kiss on Minako's head.**

"**please don't leave me" Rei heard Mina whisper. **

"**I will always be here for you Mina" Rei whispered back to the still sleeping girl. She then snuggled closer to her golden haired lover and fell back asleep.**

**John had just finished his cup of coffee when Youchiro stood up and placed his in the sink. John did the same. **

"**Ready to see if the girls have a crazy ass hang over" John asked grinning.**

"**Yeah" Yuchiro said with a smile.**

"**If they are grumpy I get my sis and you get yours I don't even know how to begin handling a hung over Rei but Mina I have down pat." He said while they walked down the hall towards Rei's room. When they reached it Youchiro knocked on the door lightly when he got no answer he opened it wide. And immediately wished he hadn't. **

"**Holy Shit" He said while trying to grab the door handle again. Unfortunately so did John and they ended up running into each other hard and falling to the ground. Making a lot of noise and waking the sleeping and quite naked girls. **

"**Fuck"**

"**Dammit" they said when they hit the ground. **

"**What the Hell Youchiro" came from Rei who was quickly grabbing the sheets covering herself. Mina did the same but she also hid behind Rei with her hands on her shoulders and leaning her head between her shoulder blades in embarrassment. **

"**Uhm sorry, we were uh coming to wake you up and uhm tried to shut the door before we saw anything and ran into each other. I didn't see anything I swear." John said while looking away and trying to get up at the same time.**

"**Me either" Youchiro said getting up with his eyes closed. While John was looking anywhere but at the girls he noticed all the scattered clothes and began to laugh. Rei glared not finding it funny at all. **

"**I see you finally seduced the girl of your dreams hu Minako." John said laughing even harder.**

"**Shut up John" Mina said into Rei's back uneffectively trying not to laugh. **

"**Well its about time" he said grinning.**

"**I agree" Youchiro said also trying not to laugh. Rei glared at him. **

"**What you have been crazy about her forever, I'd say its about time" Youchiro said now laughing outright. **

"**Get out both of you, now!" Rei said a little annoyed but mostly because she really wanted to laugh now but didn't want to let her guard down in front of them. The boys quickly turned to leave when Rei grabbed a pillow throwing it across the room at them. When the door was finally shut Minako came out from behind Rei. Rei laid back down giggling like a school girl. Mina continued laughing. She had never seen Rei like this so happy and carefree all her miko walls and control totally gone, Mina hoped that she might be the cause of this new happy Rei.**

"**So I'm the girl of your dreams" Rei asked between giggles.**

"**No" Mina said looking serious "Your way better then her, not even the Rei in my dreams can compare to you" Mina continued "I love you Rei, I thought I should say it again this time not under the influence of alcohol" Rei leaned up and deeply kissed the blond. When the kiss ended Rei said with her lips still against Minako's.**

"**Mina I love you so much" Minako kissed her again slowly pushing Rei back against the bed. Things were just heating up when a loud banging noise came from the door.**

"**Hey, you sex bots better stop fooling around and get up you have your reunion to go to today wouldn't want to be late" John yelled through the door with a laughing voice.**

**A/N I thought a funny intrusion for their morning after would be a good idea. John and Youchiro crack me up, well I wrote them so I guess that makes sense. **


	12. Chapter 12 The Reunion and The Transform

Chapter 12

The Reunion and The Transformation

When the girls had finally gotten up and dressed they exited the room holding hands and went in search of their brothers. Finding them in the kitchen they entered and Rei asked.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Actually Mamoru just called and invited us to go play basketball with him at the gym that way you girls can have a fun reunion without the guys, we will show up later at Haruka and Michiru's to watch movies" Youchiro said smiling at the girls.

"That ok?" John asked.

"Yeah its fine guess we will see you in a while then" Mina said secretly happy the guys went coming, that way they could talk about their senshi days without having to worry about John. They didn't have to worry about Youchiro he had found out about the group a long time ago and has always kept their secret. Mina guessed that Mamoru had thought of this when he asked John to go play basketball which Mina knew John was good at and enjoyed.

The girls had just reached Juban park and saw the group huddled around a few picnic tables. Everyone was their except Ami and Makoto.

"Hey guys" Mina said cheerfully. "Setsuna its so good to see you again" Mina said while giving time senshi a hug. Rei followed and did the same.

"You haven't changed a bit" Rei said smiling at the gorgeous green haired and crimson eyed women.

"Actually I haven't changed a bit in a very long time Mars" Setsuna said. Rei smiled Setsuna often called them by their past life titles. Rei always thought that it was because she was alive and knew them back then and it was hard to change what you call people.

"So Minako where's your boyfriend everyone has been telling me about I'd love to meet him" Setsuna asked Mina was about to say John wasn't her boyfriend when Haruka walked up with Hotaru and Chibiusa cutting off the conversation.

"So Sets were have you been we haven't seen you in about a week and you didn't show up to pick up Hotaru." Haruka said.

"Well their has been a problem with the time line. Something has happened I'm not sure what but there are a few possible outcomes and some of them aren't good." Setsuna said worried.

"What" Hotaru said "How can you not know what has caused it, when ever there was a shift in the time line before you always knew why"

"There have been a few instances in the past were things like this have happened but it was a very long item ago around and before the time of the silver millennium."

"Yes I remember my mother talking about this and she specifically told me not to say anything she said what will be will be and if I try to stop it, it may cause more damage then help. I am sorry because its going to really suck if it goes the way it did in my future" Chibiusa said sadly looking at the ground.

"Then you shouldn't talk about it Small Lady not even to Hotaru I know you guys are close but this is a matter that could change the future. I don't know what has caused it this time but it does not look good for one of you in some of the possible futures. One is so bad that it may stop the coming of Crystal Tokyo and if that happens it may stop your birth altogether" Setsuna said looking at Chibiusa. All the women looked worried but Hotaru looked down right scared at the possibility.

"don't worry girls I'm sure everything will work out" Michiru said trying to lighten the mood.

Just then Ami and Makoto showed up and the topic was changed to that of Usagi's wedding.

"I'm so excited" Usagi said. "But I'm not sure if I should put you all in different colored dresses or one color. What do you guys think, I've already chose the style I just have to decide on the colors?" They talked about dress colors for a while until Haruka got bored and asked if they wanted to play a game of volley ball. Everyone immediately agreed except Rei and Setsuna but Rei was quickly convinced to play by a pouting Minako.

"Please Rei come on you can be on my team" Mina said grabbing Rei's hand.

"Fine" Rei said begrudgingly not being able to say no to her love. But still showing her displeasure in her tone.

"What about you Sets? come on we need you for even teams" Haruka said to the time senshi. Having lost her only ally in the battle against looking stupid and having to wear a bathing suit. (it was beach volley ball the park had a special area with sand filled nets) Setsuna gave in to her blond friend.

"Fine but I didn't bring my suit" She said.

"Don't worry Michiru brought it for you" Haruka said with a smile. As they all went to the changing room to put on their swim suits. They emerged and started walking to the nets,

Hotaru, Chibiusa, Makoto and Usagi all had one pieces on. Hotaru's was dark purple, Usagi and Chibiusa's were both pink and in the exact same style, and Makoto's was a deep green. The other girls were all wearing bikinis in different styles. Haruka's was bright yellow and had spaghetti straps Michiru's was the same style but an aqua green the same shade as her hair. Ami's had normal width straps and was ice blue. Rei's was of a similar but not exact style as Ami's but with boy short bottoms and was a deep red. Setsuna's and Minako's were both halter tops, Mina's being bright orange and Setsuna's was a light purple.

When they made it to the court they immediately started to argue over teams.

"Lets do this fairly and have two captains, Haruka can be the leader of one team and Minako can lead the other" Setsuna said. "Haruka gets to pick first since Minako used to play volley ball and she has an advantage" Setsuna finished in a matter of fact tone. Everyone immediately agreed. The two captains walked a little away from the group and separated to as to be able to keep the two teams apart.

"Ok" Haruka started. "I pick Michiru" She said 'No surprise their' everyone thought

"alright" Mina stated "I get Rei"

"Setsuna" Haruka said next.

"Makoto" was Minako's next pick.

"Hotaru" from Haruka.

"Ami" this from Minako.

"Chibiusa" from Haruka "and that leave you with Usagi" Haruka said smiling.

"Hey how come the princess's are picked last aren't you guys supposed to like us" Chibiusa said frowning. Haruka answered.

"Well Usagi is a klutz and you are form the future were there is no volley ball so you wont know the rules that's why you were picked last."

"That's not nice Haruka" Usagi said while everyone laughed.

"I'll remember this slight when I'm queen" Chibiusa joked making everyone laugh harder.

"Hey why did we even bother to pick teams we just split ourselves up into Outer and Inner senshi look even our leaders are our captains." this came from Hotaru while grinning.

"Oh my gosh your right even in little games like this we seem to separate ourselves" Ami said smiling.

They all laughed as they took their respective sides on the court, and the game began. It started out light and fun until Mina spiked it dangerously close to Haruka who decided that it was a challenge to see who could hit who. After a while the challenge turned into an out right war and the volley ball game was forgotten and the two girls chased each other around trying to belt the ball at each other by simply throwing it. The other team members feeling slighted decided that throwing the ball was no fun but a wrestling match was in order. Well all except Setsuna and Ami who found it amusing but decided they were not going to participate.

Just when the wrestling was winding down Mamoru, Youchiro, and John showed up all wearing shorts with t-shirts in their hands from playing basketball.

"Hey girls having fun I see" This from Mamoru. "We finished playing early so we thought we would join you". Upon hearing Mamoru's voice Ami and Setsuna turned to look at the boys. When John and Setsuna's eyes met John immediately began to glow a bright orange color, shining with the shape of the sun on his forehead. For a split second he wasn't wearing shorts he was wearing a uniform exactly the same as the one Endymion wore except instead of black and blues it was white and gold.

When his clothes changed John was seeing visions, memories rushed back to him causing his head to ache. He saw himself and all the others a long time ago. And he remembered everything, and then he was back on earth wearing shorts his t-shirt forgotten on the grass were he dropped it. Everyone was speechless and was just stairing at John until they heard someone speak.

"Solarus" this was whispered by Setsuna.

"Pluto" John nearly yelled back as he ran forward picking Setsuna up swinging her around and kissing her deeply, Setsuna put her arms around his neck and reciprocated, John continued to kiss her deeply making everyone slightly uncomfortable standing their watching the two supposed strangers making out rather vigorously.

A/N I quickly fell in love with my side character John and wanted him to be a closer part of the group so I paired him with Setsuna. He was also Endymion's best friend in their past life.


	13. Chapter 13 Explanations and Memories

**Chapter 13**

**Explanations and Memories**

**The whole group just stood their gaping at John and Setsuna who didn't seem like they were about to explain anything since their mouths were still glued together.**

"**Why is Setsuna-mama making out with Mina's boyfriend?" Hotaru asked breaking the silence. Upon hearing that Setsuna pulled away from John but still had her arms around his neck.**

"**YOU are Venus's boyfriend?" She asked looking a little hurt. "You always said their was nothing going on between you" Setsuna finished looking like she was about to cry. **

"**I'm not her boyfriend I'm her best friend I swear Suna there is and never was anything going on between myself and Minako." Mina decided to cut in and get some answers.**

"**I would like to say that its true John is not my boyfriend and I would like to ask what the hell is going on" Everyone nodded their heads hoping for the same answers. John and Setsuna backed apart but were still holding hands. Setsuna had a big smile on her face, something everyone present thought was very strange except for John.**

"**Everyone I would like you to meet Prince Solarus my husband" everyone was very very confused.**

"**Um what" Haruka said.**

"**John what is she talking about" Mina asked. "I didn't know you were married" **

"**I'm not I mean I was, we were married in my past life." John said quickly so as not to make Setsuna mad for saying they weren't married because to her they still were but to him it was just memories of his past life. "Were going to have to get married again you know" John said quietly down to Setsuna.**

"**What the hell is going on here" Haruka said. Setsuna decided to explain.**

"**Solarus was Prince of the Sun the last surviving member of his house in fact. When he was orphaned and his kingdom overrun by Beryls forces at the very beginning of the war he was sent to live with his fiancée's family on the Moon. That's were we met. I was working as a senshi protecting Princess Serenity at the time." **

"**His fiancée I thought he was your husband back then, who did you steal him from Setsuna" This came from Usagi with a impish grin. Setsuna blushed deeply when Usagi said this.**

"**Actually I stole him from you Princess you were engaged at birth" Everyone gasped at this.**

"**When we ran away and got married the queen was furious and wanted it annulled right away but since Solarus was half Venusian he had already given his heart to me and we couldn't be separated. Some Venusians have this strange often troublesome soul mate connection. Once the transfer took place it could be dangerous to separate us, some Venusian had even been know to die from it. Love sick on Venus was an actual illness. And believe me I've seen it happen no one wants to die from a broken heart" Setsuna said very seriously. " After Solarus was killed in a battle on Earth I was inconsolable for a long time. When I recovered the queen sent me to watch over the time gates fearing what might happen if Beryl ever found the entrance." Setsuna finished.**

"**John is this true are you this Solarus?" Mina asked.**

"**Yes I am that's actually my real name Solarus Jonathan McBain. I've always used my middle name ever since people used to tease me when I was younger. I remember a lot of that," he said turning to Setsuna. "I remember I moved to the moon after my parents death I wanted to stay and fight but the sun feared what would happen if I was to be killed I was the last of the royal line. When I got to the moon and met my fiancée I was happy, Serenity was a nice a caring person. Then I met Setsuna and everything changed I knew I cared for Serenity but not like how I cared for Setsuna. So I sent my best friend to talk to Serenity when Setsuna and I left together. It was very kind of you Endymion to take my fiancée after I left." He said to Mamoru grinning. **

"**Hey you passed, and anyway I didn't know I was going to fall in love with her when you sent me." Mamoru said as his memories began to come back. **

"**When we returned the queen was indeed furious, but after Serenity insisted she was in love with the Prince of Earth the queen decided to let us all be happy. I got to stay with Setsuna and Endymion and Serenity were engaged. Not long after that the full senshi was activated and all of you came to the moon." John said pointing to the group. "That's where I met you guys and became best friends with Minako we spent all of our time together when I wasn't with Setsuna. Haruka always used to tease that Minako was going to steal me away." He said looking at Haruka. "and that's why Setsuna is so insecure about mine and Minako's relationship. Thanks you jerk" John said as he playfully hit Haruka in the arm. **

"**What happened after that you died in a battle on earth trying to protect me" Mamoru said.**

"**Well I don't know what happened I was dead. I assume that when Queen Serenity sent your souls forward in time to be reincarnated she included mine as well." After John explained this everyone seemed to get back memories of Solarus.**

"**Wow" Youchiro said. "Hey that's not fair I'm always the outsider" Youchiru finished in a joking voice. Everyone laughed. **

**Soon after the excitement they all decided to sit down to have some lunch at the picnic tables. John and Setsuna decided to skip lunch and sit and talk under a tree nearby. The talking only lasted for about a minute before Setsuna was sitting on John lap and they were kissing profusely, once again making everyone uncomfortable until Makoto yelled.**

"**Get a room you tow" and everyone laughed.**

"**Zip it Jupiter or ill tell everyone about that time at the lake after Serenity's birthday party." John yelled back. Makoto having her memory jogged blushed and shut up.**

"**What happened at the lake" Ami asked.**

"**Nothing" Makoto answered looking embarrassed.**

"**Come on you have to tell us" Mina said looking excited.**

"**Oh Mina if I were you I wouldn't want anyone to know either, you were there too" Makoto said hoping Mina would get her memory back so she wouldn't push it. Mina looked confused for just a second before she blushed a deep red and said.**

"**Yeah new topic please" Now everyone wanted to know what the three were talking about but they wouldn't say a word. **

**After lunch they all decided to play another game of volleyball the boys included. Same teams except Mamoru join Mina's team and Youchiro and John joined Haruka's team. **

"**Hey how come they get an extra player" Usagi asked.**

"**Because Usako, Mina is really good" Mamoru said.**

"**Oh yeah that makes sense" Usagi answered.**

"**Ok guys lets see if we can have a game that doesn't end in a wrestling match." Michiru said.**

"**I thought it was amusing watching you all wrestle around in your bathing suits" Ami said before she realized she kind of sounded like a pervert. Catching this opportunity quickly Haruka said.**

"**Yeah every lesbians dream must have been a good show for you Ami" when this was said Ami blushed. **

"**Hey be nice to my girl or ill tell yours you coped a feel during the wrestling match." Makoto yelled across the court grinning. Michiru turned on Haruka with angry eyes.**

"**It was an accident I swear" Haruka said while backing away from a now advancing Michiru. Suddenly Michiru looked sad and walked away quickly, she was halfway across the park when Haruka realized she wasn't going to be murdered and she quickly followed after the now crying Michiru.**

**Haruka found Michiru sitting under a tree her head on her knees crying inconsolably far from the eyes and ears of anyone in the park. **

"**Michiru" Haruka said quietly "I swear it was an accident I would never do that to you" **

"**I know Haruka its ok, this" Michiru said meaning the why she is acting "is my fault a bit of an old insecurity, I'm ok you can go back to the others." Michiru said her head still on her knees crying. **

"**I'm not going to leave you" Haruka said as she sat down by her girlfriend putting her arms around her, Michiru turned to her putting her arms around her waist and her head under Haruka's chin.**

"**Talk to me Michi, what's going on" Haruka asked.**

"**It's just an old insecurity given to me by my screwed up parents" Michiru started. "When I was younger I walked in on my mom and dad fighting. They didn't know I was listening. My dad had apparently slept with his friend who was a women, and my mom was confronting him about it. The only thing I remember him saying before he left and never came back was 'It was an accident I swear'. When I heard you had possibly put a move on Makoto I was mad but when you said that line all I remembered was my father who said it and left never coming back. I know you aren't going to leave and that there is nothing between you and Makoto I just couldn't control my tears and I didn't want everyone to see me like this. Its stupid I know. But my mom always said after he left that there are no such things as accident when it comes to relationships I guess my mom just drilled that into my head and it's hard to forget." Michiru finished.**

"**Its not stupid Michiru it's a rational fear based on a childhood trauma its alright to be afraid you know." Haruka said soothingly.**

"**But I don't want you to think that I don't trust you, because I do, I love you Ruka"**

"**I love you so much Michi, and I will never leave you. I promise" When Haruka was done talking Michiru looked up into the blond girls face. Haruka wiped the tears from her loves cheeks. When Haruka did this Michiru leaned in for a deep passionate kiss. It wasn't long until Michiru had Haruka on the ground beneath her still kissing zealously.**

**A few minutes in awkward silence had passed at the volleyball net when Usagi said.**

"**We should see if they are alright" **

"**Yes" Setsuna said letting go of John for the first time since they saw each other and walking in the direction of the retreating girls with the rest of the female group. John, Youchiro, and Mamoru volunteering to stay behind. When they approached the previously upset women they stopped and blushed. Setsuna quickly covering Hotaru's eyes. Usagi doing the same to Chibiusa. Makoto loudly cleared her throat. The two women stopped kissing and looked up. Michiru quickly removed her hands from Haruka's breasts, Haruka just as quickly removing hers from Michiru's back side. They quickly got up making sure their bathing suits were still covering everything properly.**

"**Sorry ladies just making up" Haruka said grinning. Michiru was glad Haruka didn't tell them about Michiru's break down and decided to continue Haruka's slight fabrication.**

"**Yeah you know us cant stay mad at each other for long" Michiru said with a smile.**

"**Yeah but do you think you could do that later, you know not I public" Rei said.**

"**No Problem Pyro" Haruka said smiling and turning to Michiru saying jokingly. "You ready to go home" everyone laughed.**

"**Haruka-papa that wont work either everyone is coming over to our house right after for pizza and movies." Hotaru said in jest. **

"**Damn" Michiru said now playing along with the joke. Everyone just laughed as they all walked back to the boys. **

**When they reached the men Mamoru was just getting off the phone,**

"**Usako I have some bad news. Tom, Philip, and Jonas cant make it to the wedding their mother is sick and they don't know when or if she is going to get better." Mamoru said looking upset.**

"**All three of your groomsmen have the same mother" Haruka asked in a smart ass tone.**

"**Yeah they are triplets" Mamoru answered still looking at Usagi.**

"**Oh no what are we going to do, how are we going to find three more groomsmen in two weeks we could hardly find enough before and we had months." Usagi said looking like she was about to cry. Everyone looked lost trying to think of anyone they knew to be a possible groomsmen in the wedding.**

"**Maybe we can help" came a familiar voice. Everyone turned around.**

"**Seiya, Yaten, Tahiki" Usagi screamed. While running forward for a hug.**

**A/N I know the scene with Haruka and Michiru doesn't really go with the story. I just thought I would like a good emotional scene between the two since there "love" scene didn't have to much emotion for my taste. I wanted to show how insecure Michiru can be and how supportive Haruka can be even though she is a smart ass. Ok this is as far as I have written so ill try to get it going and post more chapters as fast as I can. Hope you guys like it so far.**


	14. Chapter 14 Starlight’s Appear

Chapter 14

Starlight's Appear

(Saturday)

"Oh no what are we going to do, how are we going to find three more groomsmen in two weeks we could hardly find enough before and we had months." Usagi said looking like she was about to cry. Everyone looked lost trying to think of anyone they knew to be a possible groomsmen in the wedding.

"Maybe we can help" came a familiar voice. Everyone turned around.

"Seiya, Yaten, Tahiki" Usagi screamed. While running forward for a hug. Everyone followed for their own hugs except the boys and Haruka they all settled for hand shakes.

"What are you guys doing here" Mamoru asked.

"Well we heard about the senshi family reunion and thought we would drop by." Seiya said looking at Usagi.

"I didn't think you guys would actually come" Usagi said blushing. "I invited Galaxia too but she thought her presence would make all of you uncomfortable since she almost destroyed the universe." Usagi finished.

"Yeah that would be a little weird, I could see it now everyone sitting around a picnic table Galaxia eating a chicken salad sandwich." Haruka said while smiling.

"Yeah that would be weird" Seiya agreed. "so which one of you lovely ladies am I going to be paired with at the wedding" Seiya said in an arrogant tone. Ami started to answer.

"Well we aren't totally sure whom is going to be paired with whom we've had a lot of changes going on and I assume John and Setsuna will want to be paired together which leaves Minako open so one of you guys can have her."

"I'll take Mina" Seiya jumped at the chance to be paired with the beautiful idol, running over and putting his arm around her shoulders. Rei didn't like this turn of events remembering the huge crush Minako used to have on Seiya, Yaten just gave him a slightly scolding look that said 'stop being a horny teenager' and said.

"We don't care who were paired with" pointing to himself and Tahiki.

"Ok thanks guys your life savers" Mamoru started. "How about it goes like this. Setsuna and John, Ami and Umino, Makoto and Ken, Motoki and Haruka, Seiya and Minako, Rei and Youchiro, Michiru and Tahiki, and Hotaru and Yaten. And I'm having John as my best man. Sound good everyone." everyone answered in an affirmative.

"Why John as your best man" Usagi asked a little confused since they had just met.

"Uh because if it wasn't for him I would have never fallen in love with you in the past and plus he was my best friend who died for me, I know it was a life time ago but that doesn't matter." Mamoru answered a little embarrassed.

"I would be honored Endymion, I mean Mamoru wow this is confusing, its like I have two separate life memories in my brain and they both want to be heard" John answered.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Minako said grinning, happy now that John had a family, her family.

"So Usagi who is your maid of honor" Seiya said with a grin hoping to cause a little friendly trouble.

"I love all of my senshi equally and refuse to pick one above the rest" Usagi said wisely. Seiya looked a little upset his question didn't cause any arguments so he just turned to Minako and said.

"Hey lets play some volleyball, anyone wana join" Seiya finished turning to the rest of the group. Haruka, Hotaru, Chibiusa, and Makoto decided to join. The teams split up into Haruka, Mokoto, and Chibiusa vs. Seiya, Minako, and Hotaru.

The rest of the group went back to the picnic table to talk and hang out. Rei sat a ways away under a tree alone. She was always that way never very comfortable in a crowd, and watched the volleyball game. She quickly got angry with Seiya who lewdly leered at Minako when he was at the back serving, and seemed to find any reason to touch the blond haired senshi. A fact Rei didn't like at all especially since Minako was still in her bathing suit. As Rei watched the game she began to get very angry, but was quickly pulled out of her maddening thoughts when someone yelled.

"Rei your on fire!!!" She looked down and the grass around her was in flames as well as her hands and arms up to her elbows. Michiru who had mastered her powers untransformed a few years ago quickly ran over and doused Rei's arms and the ground in sea water.

"Thanks" Rei said now standing up. The whole group standing around her now and staring, Mina ran towards her inspecting Rei's hands and arms.

"Thank god no burns just like last time." Mina said to Rei.

"Last time this has happened before?" Haruka asked. Rei and Mina both blushed a little remembering the only other time it had happened.

"Yeah just once but it wasn't this bad it was only in my hands" Rei said fighting off the blush.

"Ah I remember when we first started to manifest our powers outside our bodies. I kept knocking people over with gusts of wind and Michiru continuously doused people with sea water it was a weird time." Haruka said. "but your element can be very dangerous Rei you need to learn to control your emotions"

"Control her emotions Rei hardly ever shows her emotions how much more controlled can she get" Makoto said sarcastically.

"She needs to stop holding them in, She needs to express her emotions in a controlled fashion holding them in like that will cause them to leave her body by the way of her senshi power. I would assume that since Rei is the senshi of fire, anger and passion will be her emotional trigger so if she gets angry she needs to express it verbally or even physically or she might end up burning everything down" Michiru said mater of factly.

"Goodness Rei you must have been really angry you almost set the tree on fire look you singed the leaves, what were you thinking about" Ami said in a wondering tone.

"nothing" Rei said with a blush embarrassed now at how angry she had gotten with Seiya. "it wasn't that big of deal"

"it must have been more important to you than you realize because those flames were rather large." Ami continued.

"Just be careful Rei your fire doesn't seem to effect you but it could really hurt one of us or anyone else who may be around" Makoto said sensing that Rei didn't want to talk about whatever it was she had been thinking.

"Don't worry I'll be careful" Rei said. Michiru suddenly looked at her watch noticing how late it was getting.

"Hey guys its getting kinda late we should all head back to our place for the movies, you guys are welcome to join us if you want." Indicating the Sailor Starlight's.

"Sure sounds like fun" Seiya said grinning.

Everyone grabbed their things and went to change in the changing area. After they came out dressed in normal clothes they packed up and piled in to the cars heading out to the Outers mansion. When they arrived all the guests took a seat somewhere Rei sat on the couch Mina immediately sat next to her Seiya took the seat next to Mina. Yaten and Tahiki sat on the love seat. The rest of the group sat on the floor cuddled up to their significant others.

"popcorn anyone" Michiru said before she sat down. When a few people replied in the affirmative she went into the kitchen to pop some.

"So what kind of movie are we wanting, we have a horror, funny, action, and a romance. Vote ok. Who wants romance" When every female hand went into the air Haruka decided to not even both with the other choices.

"Ok romance it is" the guys all groaned. Just then Michiru returned with a few bowls of popcorn and passed them out.

"Don't worry guys we will watch at lease two tonight so you can chose the next one ok" She said while grinning. Michiru sat down in the last available chair and Haruka sat down in front of her leaning back against her legs, Michiru placed one hand on the blonds shoulder by her neck gently caressing the skin there.

Haruka grabbed the remote and turned on the DVD player. All the girls grinned when they saw the main menu screen. The words. "The notebook" written across it.

"I love this movie" Mina whispered and leaned closer to Rei's side when Minako shivered a little bit Rei grabbed one of the blankets off the back of the couch and draped it over herself and the blond senshi. She knew her slightly accelerated body heat would quickly warm up the area under the blanket so as to effectively warm up Mina.

"Hey Rei will you throw us one of those Ami is freezing my ass of" Makoto said.

"I'm sorry I cant control it" Ami said apologetically.

"It's ok babe ill just wrap us up like a little cocoon." Makoto said when Rei threw her the biggest blanket on the couch knowing she would need it. As Makoto reached around Ami to put the blanket on both of them a large bolt of electricity shot from her hand to Ami's arm.

"Ow" Ami said grabbing her arm.

"I'm so sorry Ami I didn't mean to do that." Makoto said while rubbing Ami's arm. Ami just laughed.

"Well I may freeze you out but at least it doesn't hurt" She said between giggles.

"Not necessarily I woke up in the middle of the night with your hand frozen to my stomach once and believe me that hurt." Makoto said and Ami blushed. Everyone else just laughed.

Soon the attention of every one was once again on the movie.

"Oh this is a good part" Mina whispered to Rei as she slid her hand onto the dark haired girls thigh under the blanket. Rei's eyes widened but she quickly recovered from the touch and put her hand over Minako's.

"I've never seen this movie before." Rei whispered back

"oh sorry ill stop talking" Mina answered smiling, she was glad that Rei was holding her hand under the blanket.

Halfway threw the movie Mina laid her head down on Rei's shoulder. She was tired since she and Rei didn't get much sleep the night before. Mina quickly fell asleep with the help of Rei's warm body.

Rei was exhausted having not gotten much sleep, played volleyball, wrestled around, and exerted a lot of her energy trying to set herself on fire. She laid her head back against the couch an quickly fell asleep. When the movie was over everyone got up to stretch their legs and to order some pizza. When they did this they noticed the sleeping girls.

"Ah how cute" Hotaru said quietly.

"Yeah I don't think they got much sleep last night" John said with a little grin.

"Nope I don't think they did" Youchiro said now smiling.

"Why not you think they would have passed out we were all so wasted." Mamoru said.

"Um I think they both got sick last night drank to much I guess" John lied quickly he wasn't sure whether Rei and Minako were going to be open about their relationship and he didn't want to screw it up if they weren't.

"Yeah" Youchiro said getting the drift of what John was trying to do. Haruka saved them from any questions.

"So what toppings do you guys want on your pizza, were getting delivery from Papa John's" She said inquisitively. Everyone immediately started saying their likes and dislikes.

After the pizza was ordered the second movie was started the guys had picked the horror movie "Scream". About twenty minutes into the movie the pizza's arrived and everyone started eating. At a particularly scary part Hotaru squealed and buried her face in Chibiusa's shoulder. When this happened Mina jerked and slipped down into Rei's lap, and Rei yanked her head off the back of the couch.

"What the hell" Rei said alarmed and a little embarrassed to have Mina's head in her lap in front of everyone.

"Sorry caught me by surprise" Hotaru said. "looks like Minako doesn't wake up easy she just jumped and fell into your lap" Hotaru continued.

"Here let me set her upright for you" Seiya said to Rei.

"No she's fine, hey hand me some of that pepperoni Mako" Rei said

"I'm going to bed ill see everyone later" Setsuna said after kissing John. She walked to the hall and then turned around and winked at him and jerking her head in a move that said 'come on' John quietly got up and followed her. Hoping no one would notice he had left.

When they reached her room and shut the door Setsuna giggled.

"You think anyone saw you leaving" She asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"I don't think so" John said while he leaned in for a kiss. When the kiss was over Setsuna whispered.

"Damn I missed you" after she said this she lifted his t-shit above his head and threw it across the room. Slowly caressing his chest down his stomach to his jeans she quickly un did the button and zipper and pushed his jeans to the floor along with his boxers. Once he was naked John took charge leisurely unbuttoning Setsuna's silky business shirt. When he was done with that he unclasped her skirt and let it fall to the floor, her panties quickly following, and soon after her bra joined his shirt somewhere across the room.

Once John had completely stripped the green haired senshi he lifted her up into his arms bridal style and kissed her deeply. Slowly carrying her to the bed and placing her their gently following her down to lay on top of her. Setsuna immediately spread her legs to accommodate his torso. John slowly licked and kissed down Setsuna's neck to her breast, most importantly her nipple sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue. While his hand massaged her free one. Setsuna moaned putting her hands through his sandy blond hair feeling its softness. When John's mouth moved to her other nipple his free hand lazily caressed its way down her stomach and down farther still. When his fingers began to rub against her clit, Setsuna whimpered pulling his head back up to her mouth for a deep kiss. When the kiss was over John immediately went down on her tracing her entrance with his tongue before thrusting it in and out continuously tasting her deeply. Setsuna couldn't believe what she was feeling it had been so long since she was intimate with anyone she had almost forgotten how good it could feel. She couldn't take it any longer she needed him inside her and now.

Setsuna reached down and pulled him up to her lips kissing him violently. When he tried to replace his tongue with his fingers Setsuna shook her head.

"No don't I wont last, please I need you now" When she said this John lowered his lips to hers softly kissing her lips as he entered her. John moaned, Setsuna whimpered thrusting up to push him deeper into her. John began thrusting into the green haired woman slowly at first, but Setsuna was beyond the need for a quick release and began to thrust up to meet him effectively picking up the pace. John quickly complied with the newly set rhythm loving her aggressiveness. Setsuna began to moan, whimper and cry out. The blond haired man quieted her with a kiss not really wanting an audience. Setsuna put her arms around John holding him close scratching her long nails down his back leaving welts and in some places drawing blood. John moaned, the scraping across his back turning him on incalculably. Without warning Setsuna stiffened tightening her legs around his waist, her inner walls squeezing him strongly she screamed into his mouth as her orgasm overtook her, and a few thrusts later John joined her in his own climax, pouring his seed into her and collapsing on top of her bracing his weight only on his elbows so as not to crush her.

"oh my god" Setsuna whispered. John laughed at that, Setsuna smiled.

"I was that good hu" John said sarcastically.

"shut up and kiss me" Setsuna said leaning up towards his lips.

"Yes ma'ma" John said obliging the time senshi.

When John got up and followed Setsuna everyone noticed an smiled.

"bout time she got some maybe she will be bearable to live with now" Haruka said while smiling.

"Haruka don't talk like that" Michiru scolded thinking of Hotaru and Chibiusa.

"Actually she will be for a while until her hormones kick in" Chibiusa whispered to Hotaru.

"What?" Hotaru said confused.

"Never mind not that big of deal" she said grinning.

"Hey what are you to whispering about over there" Makoto asked.

"Nothing" Chibiusa said quickly.

A/N Sorry it's taken so long to update I haven't had access to internet in a while plus I've been fighting a little bit of writers block. Thanks to those who reviewed, I hope I get a few more that way I will be more motivated to continue, I mean who wants to write a story if people aren't going to read it ya know?


	15. Chapter 15 Weekness's and Addiction's

Chapter 15

Mina's Weakness & Rei's Addiction

(Saturday)

When the movie was over everyone got up going into the foyer to talk and say goodbye it being rather late. The Starlight's had been invited to stay at the mansion as well and had agreed since they had three spare rooms left. When everyone was gone from the living room Rei leaned down placing a kiss on Minako's cheek and brushing the golden hair from her face.

"Time to go home baby" Rei whispered into her ear. Mina just turned in her sleep stretching out on the couch her face now facing up. Rei couldn't resist she leaned down lightly kissing Minako's lips. Mina began to stir.

"Come on baby wake up, the couch isn't a very comfy place to sleep." Rei said. Mina turned toward Rei wrapping her arms around her waist putting her face against her stomach and said.

"It is when you're here with me" Rei smiled and stroked her loves hair.

"Ok we can stay here if you want but your not getting any tonight if we do" Mina was quickly sitting up and getting off the couch. Rei smiled as she was practically yanked off the couch when Minako grabbed her hand.

"Lets go" Mina said with a mischievous smile on her face. Mina dropped her hand as they entered the foyer.

"Hotaru you are right I had to practically bribe her to get her to wake up" Rei said.

"Ready to go Youchiro" Mina said while glaring at Rei, Rei just smiled.

"Yup, see you guys later" Youchiro said as he opened the door.

"Wait where's John" Mina asked as they began to walk out.

"I think he's staying the night here Mina" Rei said.

"But all the rooms are taken." Minako said obviously not fully awake.

"I think he's sharing" Youchiro said. When Minako still looked confused he finished. "with Setsuna"

"Oh yeah duh what was I thinking" Mina said as she blushed. "Bye" She said to everyone as they exited the mansion. Mina handed Rei the keys and got into the passenger seat and Rei quickly and safely drove them to the temple.

By the time they made it to the temple Mina had fallen asleep again. Youchiro jumped out of the back.

"Want me to carry her in" He asked Rei.

"No, ill just wake her up" Rei stated while she turned off the car.

"ok night" Youchiro said as he walked inside. Rei just looked at the sleeping Minako for a while until she noticed her shivering, she then got out and walked to the passenger side door opening it and caressing Mina's face.

"Hey sleepy head you don't want to sleep in the car either that's probably worse then the couch." Rei said. Mina opened her eyes yawned and stood up leaning her head on Rei's shoulder as they walked into the temple. When they made it to Rei's room Mina shut the door this time locking it. She didn't seem quite so tired anymore as she turned to Rei pulling her close into a fierce kiss. Rei looked slightly shocked not moments ago Minako was asleep now she looked like she could devour Rei.

"Seriously Mina,? I thought you would want to sleep you seemed so tired." Rei's said a little disbelievingly.

"I want you Rei, I always want you" Mina answered.

"Always, Really? So if we were at the mall and I had the inclination to get a little naughty in the dressing room you would be ok with that" Rei asked teasingly.

"Absolutely" Minako answered truthfully.

"Jeez Mina I was just kidding, you are a horn dog" Rei answered while putting her arms around Minako's neck.

"Well Rei you know how you, Ami, and Makoto have been having trouble with your elements" Minako asked as she slowly moved them towards the bed.

"Yeah, Setsuna said it would happen when we got older" Rei answered.

"Rei, You're the senshi of fire right, and Ami and Mako are of ice and thunder, you burn, Ami freezes, and Mako shocks. Right." Minako continued

"Yes, this is all stuff I knew what are you getting at Mina" Rei answered in a confused voice.

"Rei what am I the senshi of" Mina asked with a grin while placing a soft kiss on Rei's neck.

"You're the senshi of Love" Rei answered matter of factly. Still not sure what she was getting at.

"Exactly Rei, and you guys aren't the only ones who's senshi powers are in overdrive" Mina continued smirking.

"Mina are you saying" Rei started then just stopped. Mina finished for her.

"Yes I'm so crazy turned on all the time. It's been a true test of all my control not to jump you all day long, especially once you put on that sexy little bathing suit. And anyway as Michiru said, we cant let our emotions bottle up, we need to find an outlet or I might lose control on some unsuspecting victim and we wouldn't want that" Minako said while leaning in to kiss Rei.

"No we really wouldn't" Rei answered while leaning in to except the kiss wholeheartedly.

Their mouths dueled for a while fighting for dominance, until Rei decided she got to be the boss tonight. Spinning them around she broke the kiss when she roughly pushed Mina onto the bed, quickly straddling her and bending down for another kiss while teasing her breasts through her shirt. Mina liked this aggressive Rei and quickly pulled Rei's shirt over her head. Hands next going to the dark haired girls pants unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly, opening them up just enough for Mina to slip her hand inside and down Rei's panties to tease her clit. Rei moaned into Mina's mouth leaned back and pulled Mina up into a sitting position were she quickly got rid of Minako's shirt immediately followed by her bra. When Mina's breasts were exposed Rei pushed her back slightly onto her elbows and leaned down to suck and nip at Minako's breasts. Mina put one hand into Rei's beautifully soft raven hair. Mina yearned for the feeling of Rei's tongue on her skin more. The dark haired girl ran her hands down Minako's abs to her jeans which she quickly unbuttoned and slipped them along with her panties down Mina's legs kissing the skin as it was exposed. While she stood she threw her own jeans away and resumed her spot straddling the golden haired senshi. Rei grabbed the blonds wrists and trapped them above her head while she ground her hips into her causing friction. Mina gasped and pushed up against her black haired temptress. Minako couldn't stand it anymore she was already extremely aroused from her senshi powers going crazy and Rei was pushing her over her limit.

"please Rei, I need you inside, I cant take it any more" Mina pleaded.

"Oh Mina that's not fair" Rei started with a wicked grin. "last night you got to taste me its my turn to taste you" as she said this she released Minako's wrists and quickly went south on the golden haired senshi. At the first feel of Rei's tongue on her clit Mina cried out in pleasure. Her breathing becoming erratic. When she felt Rei's tongue slip inside her she gripped the comforter with all her might a little whimper escaping her lips.

Rei was intoxicated by the taste of Minako she quickly became infatuated, continuously thrusting her tongue inside tasting her as much as humanly possible. She heard Mina whimper and it aroused her even more. Rei lifted one of Minako's legs over her shoulder to get better access while her fingers went to Mina's clit teasing it gently. Minako was quickly thrown into a pleasure filled oblivion caused by the dark haired girls treatment. Rei's tongue lapping at the addicting juices now flowing freely from the climaxing love senshi. Rei continued to kiss Mina's thighs and stomach waiting for Minako to come back to her. Mina just lay there still gripping the comforter securely her eyes shut tightly, breathing greatly labored. After a while of Minako not moving Rei got worried.

"Mina are you ok" Rei asked her while she crawled up over her looking into her face.

"I..don't..know." Mina said still breathless. " I…think…so" she continued. Rei smiled at the state she had put Minako in she was obviously fighting for consciousness.

"you better not pass out Mina who knows what kind of naughty things I would do to you while you were away." as Rei said this she bent down kissing Minako softly. Mina's hands finally leaving the comforter to go into Rei's hair. Rei pulled back and looked into Mina's eyes mischievously.

"you know Mina I think I might be greatly addicted to the taste of you, you might have to let me do that at least twice a day from now on" Rei said seductively yet truthfully, while slowly kissing down her neck.

"God, Rei I don't know if I can handle that. How come my greatest weakness ends up being your greatest addiction" Mina asked her love while smiling and stroking her hair.

"I don't know" Rei answered still kissing the blonds neck and shoulders "just lucky I guess" Rei said as she began to move lower. When her kisses passed Minako's belly button and didn't come back up Mina knew what was on her mind.

"Really Rei? you are seriously going to make me pass out" Mina said just as Rei began to suck on her clit, and Minako began to whimper and moan. Rei pulled back and said.

"Well we will make it a game of sorts, I try to make you pass out and you try to stay conscious. That way we both win. I get to keep devouring you and you get multiple orgasms I'm not seeing the bad here at all. Well unless you do pass out then all my fun is over. Guess I'm hoping you'll put up a good fight" Rei finished while smiling and lowering her head back to Minako's opening before letting her tongue slowly glide deep inside her golden haired goddess. Mina just gripped the comforter again holding on for dear life.

A/N I'm going out of town for a few days in a while so sorry for lacking in updates I'm going to try to update as much as possible till Friday.


	16. Chapter 16 Oversexed

Chapter 16

Oversexed

(Sunday)

When Minako woke up she still felt exhausted, Rei had kept her awake pleasuring her with her tongue for what seemed like blissful eternity, each orgasm more powerful then the last until she literally passed out from the pleasure, and probably exhaustion. Mina turned and looked at the clock it was just past noon, and Rei was already gone. The idol quickly got up put on a robe, grabbed some clothes and went to the shower, quickly showering and dressing. Then going in search of some coffee. She would need it greatly if she didn't want to fall asleep in the middle of the day. She made her way to the kitchen noticing the empty pot she began to make some fresh coffee. Leaning against the counter as she waited, when there was enough for a full cup she quickly poured one and went to sit down. After a few drinks she laid her head down on the table not long after she fell asleep.

That's how Rei and John found her when they walked into the kitchen.

"What's with her" John whispered to Rei as he took a seat at the table. Rei smiled and brushed the hair off of Mina's face.

"She lost" Rei whispered.

"Lost? What did she lose" John asked.

"The game" Rei said with a grin as she sat down at the table too. Noticing Rei's mischievous grin John said.

"I'm not sure I want to know"

"Probably not" Rei said as she leaned over and whispered into Mina's ear.

"Mina, John is here and he has a present for you" When she didn't answer Rei tried a different approach. "I'm drinking all your coffee" when that didn't work either Rei was stumped, Minako had always been greatly territorial about her food. John grinned and said.

"Mina if you don't wake up Rei and I are going to start making out right here in front of you" as he said this he pulled Rei into his lap holding her tight. Mina didn't move but she did speak.

"If you want to keep your body part that makes you a man you better let go of my girl right now, or you'll feel the wrath of Sailor Venus like no other has." Rei grinned at being referred to as Mina's girl and the extreme jealousy in Mina's voice.

"I think Setsuna will be a little upset if you lose your manhood trying to make out with me so we better listen to the grumpy senshi of love" Rei said in a happy tone. Mina just grumbled.

"I'm not grumpy, I'm sleep deprived. I didn't think it was possible for the senshi of love to be over sexed" at these words Rei giggled and John blushed greatly while letting Rei off his lap and back into her chair.

"had a good night I'm guessing" John said with a grin.

"The best" Rei said.

"I never thought I would say this but I had way to many orgasms, I literally don't think I can move from this spot" Mina said with a big smile, obviously still very sleepy. John laughed hysterically. Rei blushed a little, feeling a little bad, she obviously overdid it last night. Mina still not moving yet sensing Rei's feelings lifted her hand onto Rei's laying on the table and gave it a little squeeze before interlacing their fingers. Rei was comforted by the action and decided to tease a little.

"Guess we are going to have to practice Mina so you can be conditioned to the game, that way you wont lose so easily" Mina smiled lightly and said.

"Shit your really trying to kill me, but your right I guess, practice makes perfect"

"Jeez, I have two questions, what did you do to her, and could you do it to me" Mina finally moving looked up and glared at him. Rei laughed.

"Sorry John you don't have the correct equipment necessary for me to do it to you" Rei said still laughing.

"Then teach me" John said jokingly when Mina heard this she picked up her spoon on the table and threw it at him. Rei just laughed harder.

"Stop hitting on my girl or I swear I will call Setsuna right this minute and make up some kind of story about us having a horrid love affair during the Silver Millennium." Mina threatened.

"You wouldn't, that's just mean, really pure evil" John said looking slightly scared.

"Mina your going to give John a heart attack be nice, and John you better learn to control your teasing it doesn't look like grumpy Venus can handle her jealousy" Rei said laughing a little.

"Me handle my jealousy" Mina said. "I bet you a million bucks your's would be way worse then mine Mars"

"I doubt it and besides you couldn't prove it anyway" Rei challenged.

"Wana bet" as Mina said this she let go of Rei's hand got up walked over to John, sat in his lap, grabbed his face and kissed him with all her might. Instantaneously the table was in flames. John quickly ran to the sink grabbing the sprayer and doused the table top and Rei's palms, the place the fire seemed to be generating from.

"Oh my god, didn't mean to do that" Rei said after she realized she had almost set the house on fire. Minako and John just stood their staring for a while.

"Guess that means Mina wins the bet" Rei said while smiling. John and Minako burst into gales of laughter.

"Yeah" John said. "but lets not test that theory again unless you want to buy a new house instead of a new table. And you know Minako if Setsuna ever finds out about that I will no longer be in this time I'm sure I would find myself being eaten by a dinosaur or something."

"Sorry didn't think about that, I was just thinking about proving my point" Mina answered.

"And what was that again." John questioned.

"That Rei's jealousy is way more out of control then mine, which I was right." Mina said grinning.

"yes, yes we all understand that I love you way more then you love me" Rei began to tease.

"whoa whoa lets not get ahead of ourselves here there is no possible way you love me more then I love you" Mina began to argue but John decided to intervene.

"Ok we are not going to have an argument about who loves each other more. Because lets face it your both deeply in love with me, and I know its hard but your just going to have to understand, I'm taken ladies I'm sorry" John said in a drop dead serious tone of voice. The girls looked at each other and grinned as they ran at John jumping on him and fake punching him as they laughed and they continued to do this until they heard a voice.

"I'm not even sure I want to know what is going on" Setsuna said as she walked in.

They stopped fighting and John turned to Setsuna and began to tease the younger girls when he said.

"Well first Rei tired to make out with me but I fought her off, then Mina jumped on me and kissed me but I told her no and then they both declared their undying love for me and I continued to tell them I was taken so I guess they decided to beat me up" Mina and Rei both laughed so hard at this depiction of their previous conversation they both had to grab their guts it was so funny, but they didn't find it to funny when he continued.

"Oh yeah I forgot the part about the multiple orgasms and Rei was going to become my teacher cuz I don't have the right equipment, and the all consuming fire of jealousy" Mina and Rei both jumped on him again.

"Wow I understood absolutely nothing of that and now I'm certain I don't want to know" Setsuna said casually as she went to get some coffee from the pot. John just grinned the girls glared at him. Then he remembered the reason he had come to see Minako.

"Oh yeah Mina here's your new phone I had Chris send it over from L.A. now this is the one you only give the number to your close friends so Chris can deal with your work stuff and we can actually get a hold of you and not have to go through her."

"Hey that's a good idea John, I could never get a hold of Mina her agent kept telling me she was busy or not available after a year I just stopped trying" Rei said.

"What when was this Chris never told me you were trying to reach me." Mina asked.

"Well it was right after that big fight we had in New York, I just figured you were mad at me and didn't want to talk to me" Rei said.

"Oh my god, you tried to call me, I'm totally going to kill Chris, she never told me you called she let me think you were mad at me all this time" Mina said in a very angry voice

"Yeah I tired to call you all that week and like ever week for a while, but she always said you were busy." Rei explained.

"Well what did you expect Mina, you know Chris has a huge crush on you. Didn't you ever notice that the only time you talked to your friends was if by chance you were with Chris when they called or you called them yourself. I always thought she was screening your calls and I'm not around her that much, the only reason she doesn't do it to me is because I work for you" John said.

"I'm going to kick her ass" Mina said getting more angry.

"Mina calm down there's nothing you can do right now anyway your in Japan she's in L.A so just chill out" Rei said in a soothing voice. When Mina finally calmed down she looked very tired again.

"You need a nap" Rei whispered to Mina.

"Well if someone hadn't kept me up all night I wouldn't" Mina whispered back with a smile. John and Setsuna didn't notice the little interaction, they had started their own conversation.

They all sat down at the slightly charred table with their coffee and talked for a little while before Minako excused herself to go lay down. She made it to Rei's bed and collapsed not even getting under the covers. John and Setsuna stayed and talked for another hour before they decided to leave.

"See you later teach" John said to Rei as they left. She just smacked him. When they left Rei went to her room and laid down next to Mina slowly stroking her soft golden hair. Minako just scooted over and put her head on Rei's shoulder with a sigh.

"comfy" Rei whispered.

"Oh yeah" Mina answered as she leaned up and lightly kissed Rei's jaw. Rei smiled.

"you had better not start something you cant finish, I think you need a little more rest sweetheart" Rei whispered.

"I think your right, then again you always are" Minako said dreamily. Rei answered

"Well not always but I'm totally right about this." Mina just smiled as she went back to sleep. Rei held her for a while then got up to go clean up the kitchen and take the now ruined table out of the house.


	17. Chapter 17 Yaten and Seiya’s Crushes

Disclaimer: I own no Sailor Moon or Live action, or any songs in I put in these chapter.

Chapter 17

Yaten and Seiya's Crushes

(Monday)

The next morning Mina woke up at a relatively decent time Rei was still in bed with her. She finally felt rested. Mina decided to watch Rei sleep until the dark haired girl woke up. Slowly she turned her head vaguely noticing she was on Rei's side of the bed. Minako smiled as she looked at Rei's beautiful face, peaceful in her sleep. Minako lifted her hand and was about to gently stroke the perfect profile she was admiring when she heard a weird buzzing noise. The blond quickly realized the noise was Rei's phone on the dresser next to her set to vibrate. Minako quickly grabbed it looking at the LCD screen. It was Haruka and Michiru's home number so she quickly and quietly got up threw on a robe and left the room answering the phone once the door was shut.

"Hello Rei Hino's phone, Minako Aino speaking how may I help you" Mina said jokingly.

"Hey Minako its Seiya."

"Hey Seiya what's up"

"Well Yaten and I were wondering if you and Rei wanted to go hang out, get some breakfast or something, were kinda bored everyone else had to go to work since they all took it off yesterday, Mamoru and Usagi are off doing wedding stuff and were not really into that. Tahiki ran off with Ami to the hospital since he is somewhat of a healer on our planet which is kinda funny that he was into that and not Yaten since he's Sailor Star Healer and Tahiki is Sailor Star Maker." Seiya said rambling a little. Mina smiled she forgot that Seiya had a tendency to talk, a lot.

"So what do you say, wana spend the day with us?" He finished.

"I'd love to, I'll have to ask Rei if she wants to go, she's still asleep. How about we meet in an hour at the Crown sound good we can plan the rest of the day over breakfast" Mina answered.

"Yes!!!" Seiya said enthusiastically. "I was so bored, Hey Yaten Mina said she." Seiya started to say then stopped.

"Crap Yaten fell back asleep, guess he's still jet lagged, traveling form planet to planet seems to bother him more then Tahiki and myself, guess its just me then. I guess I'll see you soon." He said cheerfully.

"Yup I guess so, I'll see if Rei wants to come if not then its just you and me, Hey maybe we can do Karaoke in the back part of the crown they added on a whole bunch of rooms you can rent out. I've heard they are really fun"

"Sweet! great idea I haven't had much chance to sing since we left earth. To tell you the truth I kinda miss being an idol, Maybe I should get The Three Lights back together now that the planet is all back together and stable."

"Hey maybe we could do a little concert here while your in town it would be great publicity, The Three Lights and Minako Aino we'd have all your old fans and all my recent ones what do you think" Mina asked excited at the chance to sing with her former hero's.

"That sounds cool I'm totally up for it we will just have to convince the other guys, but I'm sure it wont be to hard the other day I caught Yaten writing music and Tahiki strumming away on his guitar I think they miss the music life a little too."

"Great, well we can talk about the rest over breakfast and practice a little in the Karaoke rooms they have all my songs and most of yours too." Mina said.

"Ok see you soon babe" Seiya said before hanging up.

Minako was so excited at the possibility of singing with The Three Lights they had been some of her greatest inspiration when she was in school and she knew the whole of Japan was devastated when they 'broke up and went their separate ways', well actually they left the planet but you cant really tell the public that. Mina turned around and walked back into Rei's room removing her robe and gently scooting into bed sliding up behind Rei wrapping her arms around her and placing little kisses at the back of the fire senshi's neck. Rei stirred a little but didn't wake up so Minako decided to tenderly caress Rei's toned stomach, outlining the strong abs she felt there. When Rei still didn't wake up Minako leaned in and began to whisper in her ear.

"Rei, time to wake up honey. Seiya wants to go have breakfast he's bored" Rei just grumbled and grabbed the blonds hands still caressing the dark haired girls stomach and pulled them tight around herself effectively trapping Minako to herself. Not that Mina cared to much she just continued to kiss her neck softly.

"Come on Rei the other boys deserted him and I promised to go hang out, you were invited as well do you want to come" Mina continued. Rei finally pulling herself from her almost coma heard Mina's comment and answered sleepily.

"I'm sorry baby I cant go with you I promised Youchiro I would stay and work at the shrine. Things have fallen behind a little since I got back and haven't been able to help, plus we have also been distracting Youchiro too so he couldn't keep up with it either, but you should go have fun no need to be stuck here at the shrine" Rei finished with a yawn.

"Rei if you're here I would have no trouble being at the shrine for the rest of my life, but I did promise Seiya so I guess I better get up and get dressed I would probably cause quite a stir meeting him in an hour with no cloths on" Mina said jokingly.

"I don't think he would mind much but I certainly would" Rei said as she turned in Minako's embrace and leaned in for a light kiss.

They both got up and began to dress for the day, Mina in her normal clothes with a baseball cap and designer sun glasses, Rei donned her traditional red and white miko outfit sitting on the bed putting on her sandals.

"Well I better go, Seiya wanted to meet at the crown and I'm already going to be late" Minako said while leaning down for a goodbye kiss. Rei leaned up to meet her for the kiss filled with a little more passion then was normal for a goodbye. Minako turned to leave.

"Don't forget your phone, John would be upset if he called you and you had left it here" Rei said as she grabbed the vividly bright orange blackberry that was so Mina, from the desk and handed it to her.

"Thanks babe" Minako said and kissed the miko one more time before turning to depart.

"Your right he would probably kick my ass if he called and I didn't answer" Mina finished while walking out the bedroom door.

Minako left the temple and jumped into her obnoxious yellow car, quickly driving to the crown. Parking was a nightmare but she finally found a spot just down the road. Swiftly seizing it and jumping out to quickly walk to the Crowns entrance. As she made it she noticed Seiya just walking up from the other direction.

"Hey" he said when they reached each other.

"Hey" Minako answered. "So what kind of breakfast were you thinking, I'm going to get pancakes because I love them and my trainer and agent never let me have them" Mina continued as they walked into the Crown and took a booth.

"I'm going for waffles I keep trying to get the cooks to make them on my planet but they can never seem to get them right" Seiya said as they waited for the waitress to come and take their orders. When she arrived they both ordered what they wanted.

"Oh my god, your Seiya from The Three Lights, and your Minako Aino could I have your autographs" the waitress asked.

"Sure" Seiya said quietly. "but please keep it down we don't really want to be bothered with crazy fans right now" He continued while he signed the notebook she handed him and then handed it to Minako who signed it as well smiling.

"Yes please don't call to much attention to us I'm on vacation and would really like to not have to duck the paparazzi for the rest of the time I'm in town" Mina said.

"Sorry but I'm not the only one who noticed you" the waitress said while looking around the room. Mina quickly put her sunglasses back on not that it would do much good now, everyone in the crown seemed to be looking at them. The waitress left to go get their orders ready.

"Crap I think everyone in the place is looking at us" Seiya whispered. Mina just nodded her head. After a while the excitement seemed to calm down and most of the people seemed to be paying attention to their food again. Not long after the waitress brought them their pancakes and waffles and they both dug in with huge smiles forgetting about their appearances.

They both talked while they ate Minako talking about how annoying being an idol can be and Seiya sharing stories of crazy times and stalkers back in his idol days, hinting a little about herself having been one of them. Mina blushed remembering how her and the other girls had tended to follow around The Three Lights back in school.

"But it seems I have lost Makoto and Ami as stalkers" Seiya sighed as he joked referring to the fact that the girls were obviously together. "Maybe I could get them back if I transformed into Fighter, then I would be a girl" Seiya continued to joke. Minako just laughed.

"wow these waffles are so good have you tried them? If I had known the crown had these good of waffles I would have been coming here all the time when I was still on Earth" Seiya continued.

"No I haven't tired the waffles we hardly ever came here for breakfast back then, I was lucky if I was up in time to grab some toast from my kitchen table before I had to be at school" Minako laughed as she answered.

"Here try some they are fantastic" Seiya said as he picked up a bit on his fork and leaned across the table toward Minako.

"Sure" Mina said as she leaned to grab the bite. They were interrupted by a flash of light when they turned to find it they didn't see anything.

"What was that " Minako said through a mouth full of waffles.

"I don't know" Seiya said as he looked out the window. "Maybe its going to rain" He finished looking at the sky it was a little dark but didn't look like it was going to start to fall until later in the day. Minako quickly forgot about it when someone opened the back door of the Crown and they heard someone singing Karaoke. She smiled and said.

"Hey wana do some singing now" tilting her head towards the back door and the desk which was the entrance to the karaoke section of the Crown.

"Sure" Seiya said while finishing his last bit and downing his last sip of orange juice.

They walked back to the desk and rented a karaoke room. The girl behind the counter stared at them wide eyed amazed that she was actually talking to Minako Aino and Seiya Kou although she didn't really talk she just stared. When she realized they were waiting for instructions she shook her head and finally began to talk.

"Oh sorry, uhm you'll be in room 6 on the very end, there is a red button by the door if you need any assistance with the karaoke equipment but I think you will be able to handle it. If you want we can record your session for you, many people like to do that as a gift to parents and such." Mina interrupted and said to Seiya.

"Lets do that so we can hear if we want to do the concert or not plus it may help sway Yaten and Tahiki."

"Sure" Seiya said and turned to the girl behind the counter.

"Please set our room up for record"

"alright" the girl said as she punched a few things into the computer.

"Your all set and thank you for coming to Crown Karaoke" she continued and handed them a card.

"This will open the door to room six have a nice time" She said as they walked through the door.

Minako and Seiya reached the room and opened it. There was all kinds of Karaoke equipment and the room was outrageously cheerful. They descended the stairs with a smile. Minako immediately ran to the equipment and set up her number one hit song 'C'est La Vie' as the beginning started she said.

"gotta warm up, plus you need to learn the words" Seiya sat down and looked at the screen. He figured he would know the whole song after she sang it once and could probably sing a tenor part to it, he had always been amazingly good at learning songs and writing his own. When Minako started to sing he was entranced. 'damn if I knew she was this good I would have brought her on tour with us back in school, no wonder she's the number one pop star in this world right now' When the song was over Seiya clapped and Mina bowed.

"Your turn" Mina said as she handed the microphone to Seiya.

"You know my song already get up here and sing with me so we can see if our voices mesh good." Seiya said as he searched for The Three Lights song 'Moonlight Princess'

"To bad Rei's not here she is just as good at singing as me she just never wanted to be and idol" Minako said as she grabbed the other microphone.

"Really" Seiya said a little shocked that he never knew these girls were so good, he started to punch in the code for their next song.

"Yeah we used to sing together all the time in school we actually got a few offers to go on tour together but she never wanted that, she always wanted to be a business woman but I guess she couldn't give up on music totally she did become an agent for Phoenix Music."

"Phoenix, wow they are a really good agency, back in the day we were considering them but they were based in New York and we had to stay in Japan since we were sure our Princess was here." Seiya said. "If she works for Phoenix what's she doing here" he said while pausing the machine so it wouldn't start while they were talking.

"Well she has been living in New York for the past five years but when her grandpa died and left the temple to her, she quit so she could come back to Japan and run the temple. Its been in her family for generations, I think from the time it was first built, she always expected to come back here and run it some day" Mina said as she walked up to the stage.

"That sucks about her grandpa, but as long as she is happy working at the temple, you all deserve to be happy after all you have done for this planet. Hell how many times did you die, twice??" Seiya said kinda joking then quickly changed the subject. "so you ready" he continued as he looked at her.

"Lets do this" Mina said in a serious tone with a smile on her face as Seiya hit the un pause button and the song 'Moonlight Princess' began to play.

Their voices meshed perfectly Mina had known the song for years and quickly came up with her own part. After they were done she decided to sing 'Romance' one of her other songs. Seiya quickly learned that one as well, already thinking about how he would write his own part to it. They continued to sing each others songs for about 2 or 3 more hours before they decided to get out of there and get some ice cream. Seiya asked more about her and Rei's singing until they reached the ice cream parlor. Seiya ordered chocolate and Minako ordered her favorite, strawberry. They continued their topic of music until they reached the park.

"Hey lets walk through the park it's a short cut to the car that way I can give you a ride to the mansion or the temple if you wana come hang out with Rei and myself"

"Sure" Seiya said as he finished his ice cream. They were just entering the park when Mina tripped and was about to fall face first into the cement when Seiya grabbed her around the waist holding her tight.

"Shit Mina you almost fell on your head, I think you are beginning to have the grace of Usagi" Seiya said laughing.

"Hey I'm not as bad as her, but thanks for catching me I would be totally upset if I had to go back and get more ice cream" at that Seiya laughed and let her go.

"ice cream that's what you were worried about? Oh who cares about the concussion I need my ice cream" Seiya mimicked as they walked through the park.

"Oh Seiya you don't even know! Sailor Venus has a huge strawberry addiction" She said as she laughed at Seiya's antics.

"Well since Sailor Star Fighter is hopelessly addicted to Chocolate I guess I can understand" Seiya said while smiling.

They made it through the park without any more concussion close calls and walked to Minako's rental car.

"Holy Crap Minako what kind of car is this I would think you might want to be inconspicuous, this car clearly say's 'look at me! look at me! I'm right here'" he said while they got in the car.

"Yeah John was the one who picked it out he did it specifically to annoy me because he knows I hate flashy cars and convertibles." Mina said as she bent close to Seiya to put her hat in the glove box so she didn't lose it to the wind when she drove." Seiya lleaned over looking through the center console and grabbed one of Minako's CD's and popped it into the player to listen to while they drove so he could learn all her songs.

Mina started to drive to the temple and when the song 'Romance' came on Seiya began to sing it very loudly and out of tune. Minako just laughed and parked. They were both still laughing when they reached the temple steps Rei was there at the bottom just having finished sweeping them.

"Hey Guys" Rei said with a smile to cover her annoyance that Minako was obviously having a great time with Seiya.

"Hey Rei, Minako was telling me you are good at singing and I want to hear. I got to hear her voice today and of course it is wonderful, but then she said that you are just as good as her and I want to know if its true because then I can kick myself for not having grabbed you two back in school to make you part of the band" Seiya said laughing.

"I swear she is just as good as me" Minako said with a grin.

"I don't know Mina I haven't sang in such a long time I might suck now" Rei answered.

"I don't think so Rei I had a little taste of your vocal skills the other night and I think you still got it" Mina said while looking at Rei with mischief in her eyes obviously referring to how loud Rei was vocally during sex. Rei blushed deeply but Seiya missed the insinuation, it having totally gone over his head.

"Well anyway I want to hear it we should all go back to the Karaoke place tomorrow after everyone gets out of work it would be a blast." Seiya said as they began to walk the long trip up the stairs to the temple. They were almost half way up when they heard Yaten yell.

"Hey guys" He yelled as he ran up the steps quickly catching up.

"Sorry I missed breakfast I was just crazy tired"

"Don't worry Yaten I didn't get to go either I had to finish some chores but I was just about to make a snack if you want some" Rei said as they reached the top of the steps.

"Yeah that sounds good ill help" Yaten said as he took Rei's hand and started to walk with her to the house. Rei started a little when Yaten did this, he had never really showed affection like this before, but she decided not to say anything and just walked with him to the house leaving the other two at the top of the steps following at a slower pace.

When Yaten and Rei made it to the house Seiya started to laugh.

"What's so funny" Minako said with a frown at how Yaten was holding Rei's hand.

"Looks like Yaten has a crush" Seiya said as he continued to laugh lightly.

"On Rei!!!" Mina said dumbfounded.

"I would say so, he has always liked her more serious personality. And they both tend to be loners, maybe they would be good together." Seiya commented.

"She's taken" Mina said forcefully.

"Really? I heard she was single, to bad, Yaten rarely if ever shows an interest in someone" Seiya said as they made it to the house. The conversation stopped when they entered and made their way to the kitchen. When they walked in Mina didn't like what she saw. Rei was grabbing Yaten's hands helping him cut up the cheese into little slices so they would fit on the sandwiches she had started to make. The cuts he had previously made were discarded since they were more like huge chunks. Rei grabbed one and ate it chuckling as she went to finish the sandwiches, confident that Yaten now understood her instruction to slice the cheese not hack at the cheese.

"do you guys want a sandwich its been a while since you had breakfast" Rei said turning her head to look at Minako and Seiya now sitting at the new table.

"Sure I'll have one as long as you make it, We are not allowed in a kitchen on our planet" Seiya said laughing. "Well obviously" He continued indicating Yaten's inability to cut the cheese into slices. Since Rei had left him the slices seemed to be getting thicker and thicker. Rei just smiled at the white haired mans attempting at slicing the cheese.

"Yeah I'll have one too" Mina said with a smile as well, it was funny how Yaten's cheese slices were getting to be so large she could probably slice them again.

"Done" Yaten said with a smile. Taking the cheese to Rei.

"Thanks, ill finish up you can go and sit with the others" When his back was turned Rei sliced a few of the larger pieces once more. And placed them all on the sandwiches. She then carried all possible ingredients and condiments to the table followed by the sandwiches and took a seat at the table. Rei just grabbed the mayonnaise and ham and was done. Mina settled for ham, mayo and mustard, the boys seemed to want everything, this just made the girls smile.

"So Yaten, Minako and I went to karaoke today" Seiya said.

"Yeah you guys want to hear how we did" Mina said taking the CD they had recorded from her purse and running over to the CD player in the kitchen which Minako recognized as Rei's from a very long time ago.

"Doesn't look like we get a choice" Rei whispered loudly, so everyone could hear, while leaning in towards Yaten to say this. Yaten just grinned as the first song came on.

"This is just Minako, most of her songs are just her since I hadn't heard them yet." Seiya explained as they heard Mina's voice singing to her song. Yaten was entranced as well.

"Wow your really good" He said to Minako.

"Thanks that's why they pay me" Mina said and grinned.

When the first song was over they all, excluding Minako, clapped. Yaten smiled when he heard the beginnings of The Three Lights song 'Moonlight Princess'.

"This one we did together" Seiya said just before the singing started. When the song was over Yaten looked stunned.

"Damn that was amazing I never thought about adding a female part to that song but it sounded great" Yaten said.

"Oh you should hear Rei and I sing it, we used to all the time back in high school. it's the song we were singing when we were offered that music deal and to go on tour." Mina said turning to Seiya.

"You can sing too" Yaten said to Rei.

"I haven't in so long" Rei began but was cut off by Minako.

"Yeah she's just as good as me if not better, I've always liked her voice more then my own personally" Yaten smiled and looked at Seiya.

"You thinking what I'm thinking??" He said. Seiya nodded and they both said at the exact same time.

"Karaoke Party!!!"

A/N I love how Minako gets to feel a little jealous over Yaten's crush on Rei since Rei had to deal with her jealousy over John and Seiya so far. She also gets a little protective quickly saying that Rei was already taken. Oh and for those of you who have seen the live action, the Karaoke room is similar to the one they always were in at the crown and the songs 'C'est La Vie' and 'Romance' are both Minako's from the live action as well. 'Moonlight Princess' is obviously The Three Lights from season 5 of the anime.


	18. Chapter 18 Movie Snuggles

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the thoughts in my head. Well maybe those.

Chapter 18

Movie Snuggles

(Monday)

Yaten and Seiya stayed for a few more hours at the temple discussing the karaoke party they were apparently going to have tomorrow and flirting a little with the girls whenever they got an opportunity.

"Alright so you guys call Ami and Makoto and see when they can get off work and ask if they want to come" Seiya said as they began to walk towards the door.

"Ok and you guys ask Haruka, Usagi and the rest of the group at the mansion when they can get off work." Mina said.

"Well, see ya later and thanks for hanging with me today" Seiya said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Minako's cheek. Rei frowned at the kiss as Seiya walked out the door.

"Bye Rei, and thanks for the sandwich" Yaten said as he took Rei's hand and placed a gentlemanly kiss onto it. Rei blushed as he walked out the door following Seiya. Minako giggled at Rei's reaction.

"What" Rei said once the door was closed, a little exasperated.

"I think Yaten likes you Rei" She said as she grabbed the miko's hand interlacing their fingers.

"Yeah, well I'm certain Seiya likes you" Rei said back to her. Mina decided to tease her.

"You think so, hu maybe he will go out with me, then again I think I'm more interested in someone else, maybe you know her she's about my height, has beautiful long black hair, vivid violet eyes, loves fire and has a really short temper." Rei just rolled her eyes and said.

"Yeah I do know her and she said to tell you that she thinks you're a dork" Rei said while smiling. Mina just fake pouted.

"Well if she doesn't like me back maybe I should go and see if Seiya wants to go on a date" Rei grinned and pulled Minako in for a soft kiss.

"Just because she thinks you're a dork doesn't mean she doesn't like you back" Rei whispered against the blonds lips. Minako smiled and leaned in to deepen the kiss, tongues battling wildly.

"Jeez girls, take it to your room" Youchiro said when he entered the room and saw the girls kissing, noticing the vigorous use of tongues.

The girls stopped kissing and giggled a little.

"Sorry Youchiro, we didn't know you were there" Minako said between giggles.

"Obviously" Youchiro said with a smile as he walked past them to get to the kitchen. Minako smiled and looked at Rei 'she's just to beautiful' Mina thought.

"Hey Rei are you done working for the afternoon I was thinking we could pop some pop corn put on our PJ's and cuddle up together in your room and watch a movie" Minako said to Rei questioningly.

"Sure that sounds like fun, Youchiro and I got all the chores caught up today so tomorrow all I have to do is get the business side of the temple in order, Youchiro isn't very good at that so he's more than happy to let me handle it"

"Great!!" Mina said while jumping into Rei's arms throwing her own arms around Rei's neck kissing her again.

"Seriously? girls you haven't moved from that spot and your still making out" Youchiro said while laughing as he exited the kitchen and walked past them again to make it to the living room.

"Sorry again, if its any consolation we had a whole conversation in between kisses." Mina said smiling to Youchiro's retreating back.

"I'll go make some pop corn you go get into your pajamas and pick out a movie" Rei said as she walked toward the kitchen. Mina left to do as she was told quickly striping to her underwear and throwing on one of Rei's big and old sleeping t-shirts that said Linkin Park on the front in faded letters. Then she walked over to Rei's DVD collection and grabbed a movie she wanted to see again since it's sequel was coming out soon. Rei soon entered with a bowl of pop corn. She set it on the dresser by the bed as Mina was putting the DVD in her DVD player, and Rei began to undress as well, grabbing a tank top and putting it on, leaving her in a pair of red boy short panties and a black tank top. When Minako got everything going for the movie Rei crawled onto the bed and asked.

"So what are we watching?" Mina turned at her voice and saw Rei on the bed and thought 'Wow she's so sexy' her eyes voraciously traveling over every bare inch of soft white skin Rei had exposed. Which Minako noticed, and enjoyed, was quite a bit. When Mina didn't answer Rei said again louder.

"Hello! Mina, what are we watching". Rei's loud voice finally broke through Minako's thoughts.

'Oh sorry, um I decided on 'Twilight' since 'New Moon' is coming out soon" Mina said with a blush having been caught lewdly staring. Rei smiled having noticed Mina's actions and blush.

"Minako Aino were you checking me out?" Rei teased. Minako blushed again and said.

"Yeah I was , and if someone, who will remain nameless, wasn't looking so sexy it wouldn't be a problem" Mina said as she crawled on the bed towards the dark haired priestess lying down next to her. Rei quickly pulled her into an embrace and hit the play button on the remote snuggling close to the blond as the movie started.

They were a little more then half way through the movie when Minako's phone went off startling them a little. Rei and Minako both smiled a bit when they heard Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl' John had obviously put it as the ring tone as a joke.

"Isn't that Makoto's ring tone?" Rei said smiling as Mina jumped from the bed to retrieve her phone from her jeans on Rei's bedroom floor.

"Yeah this must be another one of John's lame jokes" Minako said with a smirk while trying to wrestle the phone from her pocket.

"I cant very well have the same ring tone as Makoto I think ill change it to some T.A.T.U maybe "All the things she said" or "All about us" they are some of my favorite. When it was finally free she answered in a business like manner.

"Minako Aino's phone how may I help you"

"Hey Mina you answered! I figured you would forget to carry your phone since your not used to having one." John said happily.

"I almost did actually Rei reminded me" She said truthfully.

"Well then you two truly belong together she is the piece of you that you have always been missing, the brain!!" John said jokingly.

"Whoa low blow John I'm terribly wounded, insulting the intelligence of a blond that is very original" Mina joked back.

"So Seiya and Yaten have been talking about the Karaoke thing tomorrow are you going" John said casually.

"Yeah both Seiya and Yaten really want to hear Rei sing so they are setting up the party so we can all spend some time together as well. But we still need to call Ami and Makoto to see if they can come. Ami probably wont get out of work until later so it's going to be an afternoon thing I'm guessing" Minako answered.

"Great I was hoping you would be there Setsuna said she cant make it she wants to check on the time line so she needs to go to the time gates. I think she is probably just trying to get out of it so she doesn't have to sing" John said while grinning.

"It's probably true" Mina said truthfully.

"So Rei can sing hu?" John asked.

"Yeah she's actually really good I have always loved her voice even more then my own she used to sing this song 'Sakura Fubuki' all the time back in school." Rei blushed at Mina's praise but other then that ignored her. Mina noticed and continued in a teasing voice.

"And I can tell you from recent personal experience that she has not lost control of any of her range or volume in the last five years." Minako said while grinning. She heard John laughing hysterically on the other line just before a pillow hit her hard across the head, having flown from the bed were Rei was sitting.

"Ow Rei, that hurt I think you gave me a concussion. I'm gonna have a bump on my dome" Minako said while rubbing her head, she could still hear John laughing from the phone.

"Well you deserved it Mina, now come here I'll kiss it and make it better" Rei said while going to the edge of the bed on her knees. Mina smiled and walked to the edge of the bed to meet the dark haired girl. Rei gently grabbed her head bending it down and softly caressing the gold hair looking for a bump.

"Your just being a baby Minako there is no bump for me to kiss. I guess ill just have to kiss somewhere else." Rei said as she pulled Minako down for a kiss on her lips. They were interrupted by a very loud John on the phone still held in Minako's hand.

"Jeez ladies, no making out while I'm still on the phone you could at least wait till the phone call is ended."

"Bye John" both girls said in unison just before Minako hit the end button.

The girls giggled a little at their teasing of the poor blond man. Mina jumped onto the bed and leaned against the head board pulling Rei in front of her. Rei leaned back resting against Mina as they snuggled, Minako's arms around Rei from behind. The dark haired girl intertwined their fingers after she hit the play button on the movie. Minako didn't seem to interested in the movie anymore since she kept placing sweet gentle kisses on Rei's shoulder and neck. Rei absentmindedly caressed Minako's palms with her thumbs while turning her head slightly to the side effectively rubbing her cheek against Mina's neck and chest inhaling gently breathing in Minako's scent mixed with her light feminine perfume. Rei sighed softly 'I love you' she thought as she did this.

"I love you too" Mina said startling Rei a little 'had she said that out loud'. She wondered so she decided to ask.

"Did I say that out loud" Minako chuckled a little and answered.

"Yeah why, did you not mean to"

"Not really I just thought it. Not even meaning to say it, but its true" Rei said with a shrug. Mina just chuckled again. Releasing one of Rei's hands to tilt her loves head that was against her chest, up and placed a gentle kiss on the fire senshi's lips. After she did this she buried her head in the crook of the dark haired girls neck gently nuzzling there. Rei just giggled a little at the tickling feeling it caused. It was Mina's turn to sigh, she was so happy in Rei's arms she wasn't looking forward to the end of her visit when she would have to return to L.A for at least a little while to record her last song on her album. But she decided not to think about that right now all she wanted on her mind was Rei and how much she loved her dark haired, violet eyed tempting seductress.

A/N A cute little scene between the main characters in this chapter. Not sure what is going to happen at the Karaoke party gonna have to think on that over vacation. Oh and just to let you know "Sakura Fubuki" is a song sung by Rei in the live action. And if you haven't seen the live action you should at least look up the songs on you tube or something so you can hear them they are cute (even though they are all in Japanese a language I do not even begin to speak). P.S. I'm not entirely sure the name of the song I mentioned in this chapter sung by Rei in the live action is spelled correctly sorry if its wrong live action fans!!!


	19. Chapter 19 Aphrodisiacs and Stalkers

Chapter 19

Aphrodisiacs and Stalkers

(Monday night)

John chuckled at the insinuation Minako had just made about Rei's vocal abilities over the phone. Then he heard something that made him laugh even harder.

"Ow Rei, that hurt I think you gave me a concussion. I'm gonna have a bump on my dome" he heard through the phone Mina was obviously talking to a retaliating Rei.

"Well you deserved it Mina, now come here I'll kiss it and make it better" He heard Rei's voice a little muffled. "Your just being a baby Minako there is no bump for me to kiss. I guess ill just have to kiss somewhere else." Then he heard the beginnings of a make out session and said loudly into the phone hoping to interrupt them.

"Jeez ladies, no making out while I'm still on the phone you could at least wait till the phone call is ended."

"Bye John" was all he heard from both girls before the line went dead. He chuckled again. 'Those girls' he thought while shaking his head.

"What's the head shaking for, did Venus confuse you with outrageous blond logic?" Setsuna said while putting her arms around him from behind.

"Na, I'm a blond remember we have the same logic, its just her and Rei crack me up sometimes." He said while turning in her arms for a kiss.

"You sure you don't want to come to the karaoke party?" John asked.

"Well the thought of going is rather appealing" Setsuna began in a sarcastic voice. "but I really should check the time line since I haven't been there in a few days, and something is going on still, I doubt anything has changed its probably still in a state of flux not sure what line its going to follow which means that the reason its like this hasn't been found out or resolved. So for now all I can do is watch it to make sure it doesn't get any worse."

"So the future may change is that such a bad thing?" John asked still not understanding the possible future they could have if Crystal Tokyo were to never happen.

"Yes it's a really bad thing if Neo Queen Serenity and the Sailor Senshi never create Crystal Tokyo we will never have another Silver Millennium. You don't even want to know the possible futures if that doesn't happen, the possibility of Chibiusa not being born will be the least of our problems if something were to happen to Usagi, Mamoru or one of the Senshi."

"I thought Crystal Tokyo was created and ruled by Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, what do the scouts have to do with it." John asked.

"I'm not allowed to answer every aspect of your question but suffice it to say Serenity and Endymion rule over Crystal Tokyo but the scouts are a major part of its creation if any one of them were to be killed it could alter the time line in a disastrous way."

"SO your saying slash not saying that in one of the possible futures you saw, one of the scouts died" John asked a little panicked.

"You know I cant say anything about the future Solarus, no matter what the outcome" Setsuna said with a sad look on her face. John didn't like this turn of events at all.

(Tuesday)

Minako woke up in the middle of the night. Looking at the clock she noticed it was around 3 in the morning. Groaning she turned over having remembered why she woke up in the first place. She had been having a dream, a very sexy realistic dream involving her favorite black haired fire priestess. 'stupid senshi powers making me excessively horny' she thought while she looked at the sleeping object of temptation lying next to her. She wanted badly to wake her and make love, but it was so late/early she felt bad for even thinking about it. So she just laid there on the bed thinking about how much she wanted Rei right now. Then Rei turned in her sleep and put her hand on Minako's exposed stomach making the torment even worse. Minako closed her eyes tight trying desperately to ignore everything.

Rei was sleeping peacefully, unaware of Minako's agony when she felt her arm going numb so she turned around hoping to snuggle up against her golden haired love goddess. Searching the bed she found her and gently placed her hand on the idols exposed stomach. Instantaneously Rei found herself outrageously aroused. Rei opened her eyes and lifted her head from the pillow looking at her hand on Mina's stomach, she sensed Minako seemed to be emitting a strange invisible aura, she never would have even know it was there had it not been for her psychic powers and miko training. While she was thinking of this strange phenomenon without her knowledge, or control it seemed, her fingers began to caress up and down Minako's stomach. Mina's eyes bolted open when she felt this.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Rei said as her hand continued to wander over Minako's body, seemingly of its own accord.

"I wasn't asleep" Mina said quietly, enjoying the feel of Rei's meandering hand. Mina gently placed her hand over Rei's. Softly caressing up her arm to her shoulder across to her neck and up into the long unbelievably soft dark hair she loved. At Mina's first touch Rei's control seemed to evaporate. Quickly she rolled onto Minako claiming her lips in a rough kiss filled with a overabundance of passion. 'oh my god, I'm so hot. I need her right now!' Rei thought as she ruthlessly thrust her tongue deep into the idols mouth. Minako was ecstatic, Rei's thoughts having mirrored her own, she had been laying there wanting Rei so bad now here she was, practically being ravished by the dark haired miko. Minako ran her hands up Rei's sides taking the black tank top with her over the miko's head and throwing it across the room, her own t-shirt having been discarded previously during the night due to her own rising body temperature. Rei's lips left her mouth traveling down her neck. Sucking and nipping hard as she went leaving a nice size hickey on her throat. Minako knew that she was going to have a hell of a time hiding it tomorrow but she didn't care, all that mattered was the feeling of Rei's lips on her body. Rei then traveled even lower making her way to one of Minako's already hard nipples, sucking and nipping, lightly grazing them with her teeth, not enough to hurt but enough to make Minako feel like she was on fire.

Minako couldn't take the sweet torment any more she roughly pulled Rei's mouth back up to her own by way of her hands in the miko's hair. Rei growled her pleasure into the blonds mouth, tongues thrusting wildly. Minako moaned back, her hand wandering down the dark haired girls body quickly finding its way into Rei's red boy short panties, feeling the wetness there she didn't hesitate to thrust her fingers deep into the dark haired priestess. Rei moaned at the feeling letting her own hand trail down Minako's body to quickly thrust into the blond haired girl at an equally exuberant pace. Both women began to moan and whimper, their breathing becoming deep and erratic while they urgently moved together, fingers and hips thrusting wildly. Rei was almost pushed over the edge when she felt Minako's hand on her back pulling her close scratching across her violently, Rei was sure the scratches were bleeding and would probably cause her pain tomorrow, but at this particular moment she loved the feel of it.

Rei felt herself beginning to climax and just as she was going over the edge into a world of pleasure caused by Minako's actions, she felt the blond girl tense and the walls around her fingers tighten squeezing her hard. Minako's high pitched whimper while she climaxed was incredibly loud especially since it was right by the fire senshi's ear. When both girls seemed to return to normal Rei placed her forehead on Mina's her eyes still closed fighting to control her breathing. Minako leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to Rei's lips.

"Wow" was all Mina could manage to say as she placed her hands on Rei's hips caressing the skin there. Rei nodded but still didn't open her eyes.

"That was different, I think I'm going to be sore tomorrow" she finished with a smile. Rei smiled too, while opening her eyes.

"you think your gonna be sore? I don't think ill be able to lye on my back for a week." Rei said with a little laugh.

"What?" Minako asked a little confused. Rei leaned up and turned around pulling her long hair forward while she said.

"I told you that you would leave scratches, although these feel more like gouges." Mina gently ran her hands over Rei's back.

"Oh my gosh Rei, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do this" She said as she noticed that there weren't just scratches but little stab wounds in the shape of her nails were she had obviously dug them into Rei's back.

"It's ok Mina its not as bad as it looks" Rei said hoping to lessen the guilt she heard in her loves voice.

"How would you know baka you cant see them" Mina said a little annoyed, mostly at herself, that she had hurt Rei. Rei just chuckled and turned capturing Minako's lips with her own kissing them softly.

"Don't feel guilty Mina it may hurt now but believe me during it was totally a turn on, unbelievably so" Rei said her lips still against the blonds.

"Really" Minako asked.

"Oh yeah!" Rei answered while she rolled to her side pulling Mina close into her embrace.

Rei woke up the next morning sore, very sore. Her back felt like it was on fire, then she realized it hurt because she was laying on it. Quickly she turned onto her stomach with a hiss from drawing in her breath so fast. The fast movement hurt but the pain subsided now that there was no longer any pressure on the cuts. She was just about to fall back to sleep when she felt a soothing hand lightly trail up and down her back, she smiled.

"Does your back hurt?" Minako asked in a voice laced with sleep.

"No" Rei lied. Although with Mina's light touch the pain was slowly beginning to dissipate.

"Your lying Rei" Minako said in a somewhat stern voice. "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"No, it feels good actually, soothing kind of"

"Your not lying again are you Rei" Minako said.

"No I'm not lying this time, gosh what are you a human lie detector." Rei said with a smile while turning her head towards Minako.

"good because I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have already" Mina whispered.

"Jeez Mina stop with the guilt if its anyone's fault its mine, it was like I had no control one second I was sleeping then I touched you and I was incredibly aroused almost uncontrollable. I didn't even notice I had been moving my hand until your eyes opened." Rei confessed.

"Yeah it was a little strange" Minako agreed.

"Maybe it had something to do with that aura you were emitting" Rei said.

"what? What aura?" Mina asked.

"well just before I jumped you I sensed a strange aura coming from your body while you were asleep" Rei answered.

"I wasn't asleep Rei" Mina confessed. "I was trying to control myself, I woke up with my senshi powers on overload and I was trying to ignore it"

"Well that explains the instant horniness" Rei said, Minako just looked confused. So Rei explained.

"it was probably your senshi powers, remember what Michiru said, if you don't find an outlet then the powers will try to leave your body. With Makoto she shocks people, Ami has a cold aura around her body, I set myself and anything around me on fire, it looks like you release a sort of aura equivalent to a sexual pheromone. Wow I think yours is the most dangerous of all" Rei said with a grin.

"So your saying I could make everyone want me" Minako said in a joking voice.

"Well I'm not sure exactly how it works it could be just like that. You may make everyone want you. Or you may arouse everyone and make them want the people they are attracted to. It just so happens that you attract me" Rei said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Just next time if you are feeling aroused, let me know or something don't try to control it on your own. If your aphrodisiac aura were to affect a large number of people it could be messy" Rei said.

"Yeah that could be a problem, so what are you saying? If I get horny all I have to do is say so and you'll run off with me to be my crazy sex kitten?" Minako asked with a sly grin.

"Well its either that or you may try to jump someone, or if you hold it in and someone gets hit with your aphrodisiac aura then they may try to jump you. And I don't like those possible scenarios. I want you all to myself" Rei said while she gently stroked Minako's face. Mina closed her eyes and leaned into the touch turning her head a little to kiss Rei's palm.

"Well we better get up and ready for the day I still have a few chores to do before I can get to work on the paper work." Rei said as she attempted to untangle herself from the sheets.

"I can do the chores, so you can start the paper work right away that way we wont have to worry about being late for the karaoke thing" Mina said as she followed Rei off the bed. "All I need is for you to lend me one of your miko outfits and tell me what needs done, its not like I haven't done everything before, I did used to help you back in school."

"Really? You're an angel" Rei said as she leaned in to kiss the helpful blond.

"Well I need to jump in the shower want to join me?" Mina asked.

"Sure but only if you promise to not seduce me. We still need to eat breakfast so no time for the crazy sex kitten" Rei said while smiling.

"Ahh take all the fun out of my well devised plan" Minako said as she took the Miko outfit Rei was handing her and then slipped on a robe. Rei grabbed one for herself and also slipped on a robe then they walked to the shower and quickly got in.

Minako was horrified at the damage she had done to Rei, having finally seeing the miko's back in good light. When she started to say something about it Rei just told her to shut up and gave her a sweet kiss to make her shut up. After they were done showering they stepped out and dried off. Rei quickly had her miko outfit on and started to brush her hair. Minako began to put on the outfit Rei gave her until Rei turned around and started to tie it for her.

"I know how to do this Rei I remember from school" Mina said sarcastically.

"Yeah Mina but you always tied it wrong back then too I just never told you." Rei said with a wink.

"That's mean Rei I was walking around the temple looking like an idiot and you never told me" Mina huffed.

"don't worry Minako only a priest or a miko would have known it was wrong, and I don't think Youchiro ever noticed and grandpa always found it funny, but he liked you a lot so he never said anything. He told me he didn't want to hurt your feelings and that I should tell you. I told him it wouldn't hurt your feelings if he told you and that I wasn't going to because it was funny and I needed a good laugh" Minako smacked Rei's arm playfully.

"your mean, see if I ever go out of my way to help you again" Minako said while smiling. After Rei finished tying the ties to Mina's outfit it went silent as they began to brush their hair. "Your grandpa really liked me?" Mina asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I think he knew I was in love with you even back then. He would always talk about how nice and cheerful you were always insinuating that you were totally opposite form me, remember how quiet and broody I used to be back then. He always said he would be forever in your debt because it was you who brought me out of that and made me not so bad to live with anymore. I always told him he was a crazy old fart and that my being nice now had nothing to do with you, but he knew otherwise." Rei said as she grabbed her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. Minako having finished with her hair did the same. Once finished she rinsed her toothbrush and mouth putting the toothbrush back in the holder on the counter and said.

"do you think he would be ok with us being together, I mean I know you went to a catholic school and that's like against the religion and all. Do you think he would be mad at us" Minako asked in a somewhat nervous voice. Rei turned to her with a smile and pulled her into a hug.

"He would not be mad Mina, he would be happy that we found each other" Rei said then she leaned back and kissed her, softly at first then with a little more passion. Mina leaned back and placed her forehead against Rei's.

"Your grandpa was a great man, my parents would be furious. Remember how homophobic they were, they probably suspected. That's probably why they always got mad when we would hang out with Haruka and Michiru. One time my mother found a whole bunch of drawings I did of you in one of my sketch pads and she freaked out threatened to send me back to England to a boarding school. I was able to convince her that they were for an art class at school, told her I was supposed to pick one of my friends and draw them in everyday life. Thank god she believed me, that was right before we had all that trouble with Nehalenia" Mina told Rei. Rei giggled.

"You drew me? Why you little stalker" She teased.

"Hahaha lets all make fun of my love for you" Minako said sarcastically.

"sounds more like an obsession" Rei commented.

"Hey why don't you try being the senshi of love while being in love with your best friend whom you don't believe loves you the same way, whilst living with crazy homophobic parents who desperately wanted to send me back to England, you know I had to fight almost daily to stay in Japan, think you guys would have won all those battles if I was sent away?" Mina defended.

"Don't worry I do love you the same way and I like your little stalker obsession, makes me feel less weird about my collection of Sailor V memorabilia." Rei confessed. Minako laughed.

"You have a collection of Sailor V stuff why haven't I seen any of it"

"Because I hid it in a box in my closet so you wouldn't know I was a crazy obsessed stalker just like you." Rei said as she leaned in to kiss Minako one last time before she left the bathroom heading toward the kitchen. Minako just giggled a little and followed after the dark haired fire senshi.

A/N Ok this is the last update for about a week, I'm actually one vacation already but I was able to sneak away and update with this chapter since I already had it written so I wont be able to update for a while, need to write more and I wont have the time but I will try!!. P.S I love the dialog in the end of this chapter Rei and Minako's stalker tendencies lol.


	20. Chapter 20 Flirting, Possessiveness, and

Chapter 20

Flirting, Possessiveness, and Trust

(Tuesday)

When Minako made it to the kitchen for breakfast Youchiro was already at the table, flipping through the mail, haphazardly throwing it onto today's news paper.

"Hey girls I made eggs and bacon if you want some" He said before looking up. When he did he grinned at Minako.

"Mina you look good in that, maybe you should be a miko too, we could always use another beautiful woman to help around the temple" He teased in a flirty tone. Rei gave him a hot glare that said 'don't! flirt with her, she's mine'. He just grinned and got up to go do his chores.

"Well I have work to do, You girls have some breakfast ill see you later for the karaoke thing"

"Bye Youchiro, maybe ill see you out there I'll be doing Rei's outside chores today so ill be your miko eye candy" Minako replied equally as flirty with a wink as he walked by. He just blushed greatly while he walked out.

When Mina looked at the dark haired girl Rei just gave her a smile as she made them some tea but Mina couldn't have missed the slightly hurt look she had in her eyes. Minako felt a little bad for having flirted with Youchiro especially in front of Rei. She had forgotten how possessive Rei was, that having come from her Martian nature, she would have to be careful not to accidentally hurt Rei when she flirts. She should also try to gain Rei's trust so she isn't so sensitive. Minako knew Rei had really bad trust issues stemming from her mothers untimely death when she was young and her fathers constant absent-mindedness when he was supposedly trying to be in her life and finally his outright desertion. Artemis had always told her that Trust and Possessiveness issues had always been a big part of Martian personalities, and Rei was no exception.

"Do you want both eggs and bacon?" Mina asked as she grabbed some plates and headed toward the food on the stove.

"Yeah" Rei answered quietly. She hated being so jealous. Rei knew Mina didn't mean to hurt her with the flirting, that was just Minako, she was always flirty like that, all Venusians were, it was just in her nature. But Rei couldn't help the insecure feeling she had, she couldn't help but feel like Minako would eventually leave her all alone just like everyone else she loved.

Rei was trying very hard to push the depressing thoughts from her mind, so she took the cups of tea and went and sat at the table grabbing the news paper to read while waiting for her plate of food. When she looked at the front page she felt like she was gut kicked. There in large bold letters was a headline stating 'Minako Aino & Seiya Kou's secret love affair' with three pictures in black and white. Rei immediately thought this was false, all lies then she looked at the pictures. One of Seiya feeding Minako across the table at the crown, the second of him holding her from behind in the park, him smiling while she licked her ice cream, the third of them in Minako's convertible leaning towards each other looking, to Rei at least, like they were about to kiss.

When Minako turned towards the table she was extremely surprised to see Rei very pale with tears running down her cheeks.

"Rei what's wrong?, why are you crying?" Mina asked as she walked across the room. Rei never even realized she had been crying until Minako said something about it. Slowly she reached up and wiped one of her cheeks confirming undoubtedly that she was crying. Her attention returned to the paper in her hands. She felt betrayed, tricked even. She should have known someone as famous and beautiful as Minako Aino wouldn't ever seriously want to be with her. Rei couldn't handle the pain her thoughts caused. She needed to be alone, slowly she put the paper on the table face up, arose from her chair and started to walk out the back door. When Rei started to leave Mina went to put her hand on her shoulder

"Rei" she started but was cut off by Rei's broken whisper.

"don't Mina, just leave me alone, please"

Minako didn't know what was going on, Rei just got up and started to walk out the door. When she had tried to stop the dark haired miko, she was told to leave her alone. Minako was dumbfounded she had no idea why Rei was acting so cold and distant almost like she was broken. Minako returned to the table taking a seat thinking about what had just happened and slowly sipping her tea. She had been sitting there for about ten minutes when her phone scared her out of her thoughts. She frowned when she saw it was Chris but answered it anyway. Even though she was very mad at her agent she was still her agent and needed to talk to her about work.

"Minako Aino's phone"

"Minako its Chris, I just saw the papers is it true? If its true why didn't you tell me we could totally use this to our advantage and get some publicity"

"What?" Minako asked as she reached across the table to grab the news paper. Chris continued to talk but Minako didn't hear anything she said as she read the headline and saw the incriminating pictures of her and Seiya the day they had hung out at the crown.

Suddenly it all made sense Rei probably thought this was true and felt betrayed and most likely used. 'She had been looking at the paper when she was crying' Mina thought as she hung up the phone and exited out the back door hoping to find Rei back by the lake in the woods, that's were she always went when she was upset, well either that or the shrine room but since she had exited this way Minako was going to take her chances with the lake. Quickly she started up the well trodden path leading toward the lake.

Rei sat at a bench by the lake. 'I should have known it would end up like this' Rei thought. 'you think I wouldn't be surprised, it always ends up like this, always me alone'. Rei was so deep into her depressing thoughts Minako was able to come right up behind her, standing behind the bench. Minako looked at the dark haired senshi. Rei looked so sad, it was heart wrenching to see Rei like this and it hurt Mina deeply to think that she herself was the cause of that sadness. Of the shattered look on Rei's tear streaked face. When Rei didn't turn around or acknowledge her in anyway Mina said loudly but firmly.

"Its not true Rei, non of it is true"

Rei was pulled out of her painful thoughts, when Mina first started talking she jumped having been scared slightly, she hadn't even know Minako was there. When Rei realized Minako had said something she was compelled to find out what it had been so she not so tactfully questioned.

"What?"

"I said its not true non of it, this paper is nothing but lies Rei, I would never do that to you" Minako answered. Rei still didn't look convinced.

"You think I would do something like that to you?" Mina questioned. Rei dodged the question by asking one of her own.

"What about the pictures Minako" Rei said while pointing to the paper still in Mina's hand. Mina hated how Rei had called her Minako she very rarely did and in this instant it made her feel horrible and distant from the women she cared for so much. Minako jerked the paper open and pointed to the first picture.

"In this one Seiya asked me if I wanted to try his waffles I said sure since it didn't seem like any type of sexual come one" Minako started with a little bit of annoyance and hurt in her voice. Then turning to the second one and saying.

"and in this one we had just gotten ice cream and were walking through the park, since it was a short cut to the car, when I had an Usagi moment and tripped I would have fallen on my face if Seiya hadn't caught me. In fact that happy grin he is wearing in the picture is because he is insultingly comparing me to Usagi." Minako continued then quickly turning to the last one.

"and this one is the most innocent of them all. I was leaning toward the dash board to put my hat in there and he was leaning toward the center consul to get a CD. We never got any closer then you see right here in the picture." Minako finished her rant. Then continued more quietly.

"someone obviously took a bunch of pictures from that whole day and found the only ones that looked at all like we were 'in a relationship'. How could you even believe these lies Rei"

"I didn't want to Mina" Rei started in a sad yet apologetic tone. "But it just seemed like a constant theme in my life. The minute I'm happy or content someone I love leaves me and screws up my whole life. I mean my mom died when I was 6 leaving me, my dad left when I was 12 leaving me, and just when I was getting happy in New York grandpa died leaving me with no one until you came back into my life so it just seemed natural that you would leave me too. Plus I know Seiya is interested in you." Rei finished with her head down and tears running down her face again. Mina walked around the bench and hugged Rei tightly. Holding the crying girl in her arms, Minako leaned in and whispered in the saddened miko's ear.

"I wont leave you Rei, I'll be yours for as long as you want me"

"There's really nothing going on between you and Seiya" Rei asked shakily.

"NO! there is absolutely nothing going on between Seiya and myself" Minako stated firmly.

"Do you promise?" Rei whispered.

"I promise" Minako answered while gently stroking Rei's long dark hair.

When Rei finally finished crying she looked up at Mina who smiled at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mina, I just love you and I guess I fear to lose you. I don't know what I would do without you" Rei confessed.

"I love you too Rei" Minako said then leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Rei's forehead, descending a little to place one on the tip of Rei's nose and finally on Rei's lips. After the soothing kiss Minako whispered against Rei's lips.

"I don't think I could live without you in my life, You own my heart Rei"

Rei smiled and pulled Minako into a fierce tight hug, Minako responded with equal exuberance. The Idol and Miko stood there holding each other for a while. When Rei seemed to be comforted she pulled back and softly caressed Mina's cheek

"we better get back we still have work to do and not much time to do it" Rei said. Minako nodded grabbing Rei's free hand interlacing their fingers and started the walk back to the temple.

Minako had just finished sweeping the temple courtyard and stairs when her phone began to jingle. Quickly she flipped it open to stop the alarm blaring, she had set it earlier so her and Rei wouldn't be late for their karaoke party at the crown. The blond idol turned to walk back up the stairs quickly making it to the temple and slipping into Rei's office. Mina smiled Rei was fully engrossed in the paperwork she was doing and for the second time that day Minako was able to sneak up behind the miko without her noticing, a feat which was very rare considering Rei's psychic powers, when she was directly behind the dark haired women Mina's smile turned mischievous and she said rather loudly.

"Rei!! It's time to get ready for the party" Rei jumped violently, scratching her pen hard against the paper. Rei turned to Minako noticing her mischievous smile and glared a little.

"Scaring people is mean Mina" Minako smiled.

"Well since you are psychic I never get to scare you so I will when ever I get the chance. Usually you sense me before I can even scare you. How come you have been so off your game lately?" Minako asked smugly. Rei smiled and said while finishing up the paper she was working on.

"Well your around so often now your aura blends a little with my own, its hard to sense someone who is constantly on your mind. Plus I haven't used my psychic powers in about five years, I need to start meditating again so I can get them back into shape." Mina liked that answer, she liked hearing Rei say that she was always on the dark haired girls mind.

"Well we better go get ready" Mina said still smiling.

"Ok" Rei said as she turned back to the paper signing the bottom and placing it on the side of the desk. Rei and Mina both got up walked back to their room and began dressing for the party. Rei decided on a cute jean mini skirt, that Mina found very sexy, with a dark purple tank top, that Mina thought matched her beautiful eyes. Minako decided on a light yellow sun dress with a halter tie at the top leaving her back exposed. Rei liked the dress and slowly walked up behind Mina and kissed her left shoulder. Mina smiled and turned to kiss Rei's lips.

"That dress is very cute Mina, but a little seductive since I can see all of your back" Rei said as she lightly trailed her fingers up and down Mina's back.

"My dress seductive? Rei I can see all of your legs that skirt is just shameless" Minako teased. It was then that Rei noticed the slight hickey on Mina's throat from the night before. Touching it she said.

"It's a good thing you have accelerated healing powers you can hardly see this anymore and it was still pretty dark this morning" Mina walked to the mirror on Rei's desk looking in she saw the hickey immediately.

"Oh my gosh everyone is going to see this"

"No they wont come here I'll put some concealer on it" Once Mina's hickey was sufficiently hidden they left the temple hand in hand making it to Minako's car and quickly driving to the crown.

A/N Hey all I'm back. I would like to thank all my loyal fans who waited for me to get back from my vacation for an update. I haven't been able to write much I've been fighting a bit of writer's block it seems. Like I said in a previous chapter I know how I want the story to end I'm just not sure how I want to get it there. Yeah I guess I was feeling a little depressed and it reflected in the little fight Rei and Minako had. But I needed to show Rei's insecurities they will be a little problem for them in the future.


	21. Chapter 21 Karaoke Transforming Troubles

**A/N Sorry I've been away so long I spontaneously moved to Oklahoma and spent a week in Nebraska visiting family on the drive down there. SO I had no internet for a long time. I hope to get more time to write but with me starting my job a few days ago I haven't been able to do so, so sorry if my updates are a little less regular then they used to be ; )**

**Chapter 21**

**Karaoke Transforming Troubles **

**(Tuesday)**

**The senshi's of love and fire arrived at the Crown a little late. Quickly they entered walking straight to the back were the karaoke entrance was located. Rei turned to Minako in her big glasses and hat and asked.**

"**Do you know who's name the room will be under??" **

"**No idea" She said as they arrived at the desk. Rei approached so Mina wouldn't have to worry about getting noticed.**

"**Hi, were meeting a group of friends for a karaoke party but were not sure which of them rented the room"**

"**Well I cant really just tell you the names of the people who are rented right now, I'm sorry. It all has to do with confidentiality or something, its kinda stupid who cares who came to sing karaoke right!" The man behind the counter asked politely with a sweet smile at Rei. Rei smiled back **

"**well I guess I could list off all of their last names, could you tell me if there in your computer" **

"**That I can do" he said with a wink. Rei decided to start with the starlight's last name since they had wanted the party.**

"**Kou" She started he shook his head negative. Rei continued "Tsukino, Mizuno, Kino" Rei continued more negatives. "McBain, Tomoe, Tenoh, Kaioh" More negatives. Mina spoke then.**

"**Maybe were the first ones here" She said as she placed her hand on Rei's arm.**

"**No way Ami and Michiru are never late" Rei started while looking at her watch. "and we are really late. Who else could it be under" Rei said while thinking. Suddenly Mina felt very stupid and said loudly.**

"**Chiba" the man smiled and nodded affirmative. Rei lightly smacked her head.**

"**Of course Mamoru is never late either, how could we have forgotten him." she said as the man told them to go to room nine on the right. One designed for large parties. He had said. As they walked down the hall towards the door with a nine on it. Mina said while smiling.**

"**Well him and Usagi are always together I just kinda see them as one person now, it's gonna be weird when Usagi's last name is Chiba" Reaching the door Minako knocked loudly having heard the loud music from inside. Usagi obviously didn't want to wait for them. **

**They were a little startled when a girl with long red hair, a blue ribbon holding some of it out of her face. It was a little shorter then their own, answered the door. Minako quickly recognized the girl having gone to high school with her. It took Rei a little longer for her memory to be jogged, having gone to a different high school then the rest she had very little interaction with Usagi's long time friend. Minako reached forward for a hug and smiled widely.**

"**Naru oh my gosh its been forever how are you" **

"**I'm good Minako, it's weird hanging out with you again I always told my ex that I was friends with you in school, he would never believe me." Naru said with a slightly sad smile. The red haired girl then turned to Rei and shook her hand, she remembered her from school times but didn't know her very well.**

"**Hi Rei how are you" **

"**I'm doing great" She said as they descended the steps into the outrageously happy room. Usagi's song had just ended when they took their seats. Rei and Mina waved to the group, all waved back a few voicing there hello's. John giving them a little wink. **

"**Hey Rei" Yaten said shyly as he walked towards the stage. Minako turned to Naru interested in finding out about her life after they graduated.**

"**So Naru what are you doing back in Tokyo? didn't you go off to college some were up north after graduation?" Naru smiled sadly again.**

"**Yeah I did, got my bachelors in Relationship Psychology, I'm a couples therapist, ironically. I was living in a small town up north with my fiancée but things with him didn't work out. Turns out he was an abusive bastard, thank god I found that out before we said 'I do'." Naru said jokingly. **

"**I'm sorry that sucks" Mina said. **

"**Yeah, It was actually thanks to Usagi that I finally came home and left the jerk. Actually she didn't really give me a choice once she found out he was hitting me. Her, Mamoru and your friend John came up and picked me up late last night. She's such a good friend" Naru ended. **

"**Yes she may be an air head and clumsy but her loyalty is unmatched" Minako said. Rei giggled a little. **

"**What? it is" Mina said while turning to Rei. Things got louder as the starlight's started singing.**

"**I know" Rei said with a smile and patted Mina's hand on the table. It lingered there a little before going back to her lap. Naru noticed this little exchange and smiled a little, quickly she leaned closer to Minako and Rei so they could hear her over the singing.**

"**So how long have you two been together? I'm guessing the relationship is new since your not comfortable with showing much affection in public"**

"**WHAT!!" both women said loudly making Naru jump. Minako continued in a much quieter voice. " Who told you we were together" **

"**No one" Naru said while waving her hands in front of her innocently. "I was just noticing your body language and interaction. I'm a couples therapist remember, its my job to see those things, and with you two I see a new relationship filled with love and uncertainty. I would guess you had a fight recently which is causing the uncertainty."**

"**That's kind of creepy" Mina said with a smile. **

"**Yeah" Rei agreed in a slight daze. "You must be really good at what you do, we've been talking for like five minutes and you pegged us perfectly. We actually had a bit of a misunderstanding earlier today" She continued.**

"**I knew it!" Naru said. "But I can tell your relationship isn't quite open yet so I wont tell anyone" Naru said while winking. Rei was just about to say that they weren't really keeping it a secret. They just hadn't really talked about it yet. When the song ended and Yaten ran up to Rei and grabbed her hand pulling her out of her seat. **

"**Your turn Rei" **

"**I don't know Yaten I just got here" Rei started.**

"**Come on" he pouted cutely. Rei smiled and continued.**

"**But I haven't sang in a really long time I'll probably suck." **

"**There is no way you could be that bad come on" he said as he kissed her hand. Rei blushed and consented.**

"**Fine I'll sing but I'm only singing alone once. I don't like karaoke much as it is, next time I better have one of you dweebs with me" She said as he walked towards the stage. Rei went to set up her usual song. **

**Minako glared at Yaten a little for flirting with Rei, then she noticed Rei's blush and looked down at her lap a little hurt. 'maybe she does like him' Mina thought. 'she always blushes when he's around'. Naru noticed Minako's hurt look before the blond girl's gaze went to her lap. Quickly Naru looked at Rei and analyzed the whole situation. Naru saw the dark haired girl standing with one of The Three Light, Yaten she remembered from school. Noticing Rei's blush and Yaten holding her hand Naru immediately realized why Minako looked so insecure at the moment. But Naru saw something only years of schooling and experience had taught her, something Minako wouldn't see. Rei's blush was one of embarrassment not attraction. Naru decided to put Minako's mind at ease.**

"**don't worry Minako" she started, the blonds head snapped up looking her in the eyes. "The attraction is totally one sided, Rei's not interested in him" **

"**Why do you think that? Rei always blushes when Yaten is around" Mina answered quietly. Naru answered in her most clinical tone.**

"**Well I cant be absolutely positive, but I'm almost sure Rei's blush is one of embarrassment, she feels uncomfortable and doesn't want to hurt his feelings" **

"**You think so" Mina said just before the music of Rei's song "Sakura Fubuki" started. Naru just nodded. Just before Rei's song fully started Naru looked at her watch and announced. **

"**I have to go, I have to meet my mom for dinner. I'll be back in about an hour" The group all said goodbye quickly since they would see her in an hour.**

**Rei began to sing and everyone's conversations stopped, and the group just listened. Mina was entranced, Rei's voice seemed to have only gotten better since she had last heard her sing. As the song continued Mina looked at Rei 'God she's so beautiful' Mina thought as she gazed at Rei's long legs, that the skirt didn't hide at all. 'gotta stop thinking like that' Mina said in her mind as she noticed herself becoming aroused, quickly she looked back at Rei's face again, but that didn't seem to make it any better especially when she pictured how those beautiful eyes look while she made love to her. 'oh boy' Mina thought as she looked down at her lap again. **

**When the song ended everyone clapped loudly. Quickly everyone called for an encore. **

"**No way I'm not singing alone again." Rei said.**

"**Mina will sing with you" Makoto volunteered the idol, grabbing her wrist and pulling her onto the stage. **

"**Sure" Mina said while taking the other mic, since she obviously wasn't getting a choice. Minako noticed Makoto frown and back up a little releasing her hand with incredible speed. Makoto just turned and walked back to the room sitting on a couch she then pulled Ami into her lap, 'that's weird' Minako thought as Rei started the song "All about us" by t.A.t.U. Mina smiled Rei knew she liked this song. Minako turned to Rei as the karaoke machine searched for the right cd.**

"**I'll sing Lena, you get Yulia, ok." Mina said as the music started. **

"**Sounds good." Rei answered with a wink. And the song started.**

"**They, say, don't, trust"**

"**You, me, we, us"**

"**But we'll fall, we must" **

"**cause its you, me" **

"**and its all about, its all about" **

"**its all about us, all about us, It's all about, all about us, all about us."**

"**There's a theme that they cant touch". Rei joined her when the two parts went together.**

**The girls sang the rest of the song without missing a single note when it ended the whole group clapped again some cheering. Yaten ran up.**

"**That was great" He said as he placed his hand on Mina's and Rei's shoulders. Suddenly Yaten did something no one expected. Turning to Rei he roughly pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. Everyone was shocked. Most of all Rei, who was so stunned, she didn't react at first, her thoughts only on the pain shooting up her wounded back . Not until she heard Minako's outraged voice.**

"**What the Hell" quickly responding Rei pushed Yaten hard, away from her.**

"**Yaten, what the fuck was that" Rei asked as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand showing no signs of pain. Yaten shook his head as if coming out of a daze. 'shit I hope the scratches don't start to bleed again' Rei thought 'That would totally ruin my shirt!'**

"**I don't know, it was like I couldn't help it, I couldn't control myself" He started "I'm so sorry Rei I don't know what's going on. One second I was telling you how good you guys had done the next I had an uncontrollable urge to" Yaten blushed and stopped that line of discussion. "never mind" he mumbled when he realized he almost told everyone he had an uncontrollable urge to screw Rei's brains out right there against the karaoke room wall. **

**Realization dawned on Rei since she herself had experienced the same thing. Rei turned to Minako with a big smile. One Mina didn't return not finding the situation funny at all, she was pissed! Suddenly they were all interrupted by a loud crashing sound all eyes turned to the back of the room were Makoto had Ami pinned to the couch kissing her aggressively, the crash having been Makoto knocking over a chair when she practically attacked the blue haired young women. Everyone looked at the pair with very confused expressions. Ami pushed Makoto off of her hard and blushed profusely at having been caught lying on a couch with Makoto over her kissing her deeply. Makoto leaned up a little confused.**

"**Holy Shit" she whispered as she shut her eyes and put her head in her hands.**

"**Mako what's wrong" Ami asked a little worried. Makoto had never acted like this before. The brunette knew how her girlfriend felt about certain public displays of affection and making out in the middle of a crowded room was a no no. Ami put her hand on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto jumped up and practically ran across the room away from Ami. **

"**What the hell is going on? Is everyone going sex crazy" Haruka asked just before Makoto bumped into her sending her and Michiru flying. Haruka landing on Minako, Michiru hitting the ground not far away. Suddenly Haruka was no longer complaining about weird public sexual activities she was engaging in them. Standing with the speed of the wind she pulled Michiru up and into her arms kissing her aggressively while her hands roamed in slightly inappropriate places. **

"**Ruka, stop" Michiru said as she pushed Haruka hard to get her to stop ravaging her. Haruka hit the ground again.**

"**Ow" she said as she rubbed her rear end. Usagi ran to help Minako stand grabbing her arm gently.**

"**Usagi don't touch.." Rei started to say but didn't finish in time. Suddenly Usagi turned around and walked across the room and forcefully pushed Mamoru onto a nearby couch speedily she straddled him and attempted a vigorous make out session. Mamoru was stunned. Chibiusa was slightly uncomfortable at having to watch her parents be so intimate. Mamoru was quickly able to subdue the lusty Usagi. **

"**What's going on here." He said while holding both of Usagi's arms behind her back. Rei quickly ran to Minako and pushed her back against the wall behind her, being careful not to touch her skin. **

"**This is all my fault" Minako whispered. Everyone in the room slowly turned to her except Rei who looked like she might attack anyone who came near the senshi of love.**

"**I'm sorry guys, its my senshi powers they have been going crazy, manifesting themselves as a sort of aphrodisiac aura" the group just continued to stare at her. "It only happens every once in a while and it seems you only get effected if you come into contact with me" **

"**So you make everyone excessively horny?" Tahiki asked with a slight grin. **

"**It would seem so, but only if you touch me" Mina asked. **

"**Ah man, how come Yaten got to experience this sex aura and not me, no fair" Seiya said jokingly. **

"**Hey its not very comfortable" Yaten said "It's like when your with someone and things are getting steaming then all of the sudden she's like I have to go and leaves you hanging except this is instantaneous." All the men in the group noticeably grimaced. **

"**Yaten don't say things like that" Michiru said thinking about Chibiusa and Hotaru's presence.**

"**Sorry" he mumbled when he realized what he had implied. **

"**So everyone will be ok if we just don't touch you right" Hotaru asked with a polite smile, she was glad neither her nor Chibiusa had been affected it would have been very hard to explain to their parents why they were making out.**

"**Yes, I believe so" Minako answered as she came from behind Rei's back. And went to sit in a chair in the far side of the room so no one would accidentally bump into her. Rei grabbed a chair and sat next to her being extremely careful not to touch her, the idea of ravaging Minako in front of everyone was not appealing. Minako noticed Rei sitting on the edge of her chair. 'weird I wonder why she is sitting so far forward.**

**Joking about all the sexual debacles began and it wasn't long until the party was back to normal with Chibiusa and Hotaru singing one of Minako's newer songs. Ami tried to get Makoto to sit with her on the couch again. The brunette shook her head.**

"**can't yet, give me a second" she told her blue haired girlfriend while trying really hard not to look the smaller girl in the eyes so she didn't lose control again. **

"**Dang Michi why did you have to push me so hard. My butt hurts from falling" Haruka said as she stood behind Michiru gently rubbing up and down the aquamarine haired girls arms. **

**Everyone's conversations and thoughts were cut a little short when the door to the karaoke room opened. In walked a worried looking Setsuna everyone turned to her, John walked up gave her a kiss, grabbed her hand and asked. **

"**What are you doing here I thought you were going to go to the time gates?" Setsuna answered in a troubled voice.**

"**I was but there is something really wrong! I cant change."**

"**What do you mean" John asked.**

"**I can't transform, I don't know why but I can't and if I can't transform then I can't use my powers to get to the time gates. And if I can't get to the time gates then I can't check the time line which means we are flying blind." **

"**What do we do then??" Usagi asked, thinking of the problem Setsuna had mentioned about the time line and the fact that is was still happening but Setsuna couldn't go to the gates to monitor its progress. Ami answered her.**

"**Well something like not being able to transform could be a preemptive attack by some unknown enemy we should see if any more of us are affected."**

"**You mean we have to transform?" Hotaru asked.**

"**Yes and not just the senshi, the starlight's and the princes should all try to, we need to know who we have and don't have if it comes to a fight" **

"**Wow this is going to be strange none of us have transformed in a really long time" Rei said. **

"**Who wants to go first" Seiya said.**

"**Lets start with the princesses since they have the ability to use the imperial silver crystal which is by far our greatest power" Michiru answered wisely. Usagi and Chibiusa nodded and said in unison.**

"**Moon Eternal, Make Up!" lights flashed and in moments the transformation was over and both girls stood there in their senshi fuku. **

"**Thank god" Setsuna exclaimed once the princesses had transformed.**

"**Ill go next since I'm the leader" Minako stated. **

"**Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" a bright golden light and there stood Sailor Venus. Rei stepped forward and began her transformation.**

"**Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" a vivid crimson light and she was Sailor Mars. Makoto was next with a dazzling green light.**

"**Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" And there was Sailor Jupiter, and after a brilliant blue light. **

"**Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" and there stood Sailor Mercury. **

"**Well that's all the inner Senshi, you're up Haruka" Mamoru stated.**

"**Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" a light gold light and Uranus was there.**

"**Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" a dark blue light and there stood Neptune.**

"**Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!" a black light and Hotaru was now Sailor Saturn. **

"**Us next" Tahiki stated and stepped forward.**

"**Maker Star Power, Make Up!" and there stood Sailor Star Maker.**

"**Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" and Seiya was now Sailor Star Fighter.**

"**Healer Star Power, Make Up!" and Yaten turned to Sailor Star Healer.**

"**Dude why are you girls now, really hot dominatrix girls" John asked. Everyone giggled except a scowling Setsuna.**

"**I'll explain it later John, Guess were last" Mamoru said, and with no words or movement he suddenly was standing there in his prince armor/uniform, his normal long sword at his side.**

"**Yeah uhm how did you do that" John asked. **

"**Just think of the past and how you want to be able to fight with the rest to protect Serenity, well that's how I do it at least, Maybe you should think of Setsuna" Endymion said with a chuckle. John tried and nothing happened. Then he thought of protecting Serenity and still nothing. **

"**Its not working I tried it both ways." John said.**

"**Try thinking of both of them because as a Prince of the Silver Millennium it is your duty to help protect Serenity but your heart belongs to Setsuna so it is your desire to protect her" Mercury said in a wise voice. John thought of the past and of protecting Serenity and Setsuna. **

"**It worked" Fighter said. John opened his eyes and there he stood in an outfit identical to Endymion's in all but the color and sword, Endymion had his Long Sword, but on the other side of Solarus's body was strapped a sword similar to that of a scimitar but a little straighter. **

"**You must be left handed" Endymion said.**

"**Yeah I am, how did you know that?" Solarus asked.**

"**Your sword is on the other side of your body then mine and I'm right handed" the prince of Earth answered.**

"**Oh yeah" Solarus said.**

"**So its just me then" Setsuna worried.**

"**Try it and we will see what's happening" John asked.**

"**Ok"**

"**Pluto Planet Power, Make Up" she felt the power begin to change her, coming from her stomach then nothing it just disappeared. Mercury took out her hand held computer and a visor came over her eyes, as she typed away, and said.**

"**Try it again so I can get more data" once again Setsuna said.**

"**Pluto Planet Power, Make Up" the same feeling and then nothing again. Everyone looked to Mercury as she typed away after a few minutes she shrugged.**

"**I don't know, the data is inconclusive, your power starts then its like its just absorbed by something in your body, I don't know what to make of it" **

"**We need to ask someone with more knowledge of the senshi then any of us." Sailor Moon said.**

"**Good Idea" stated Sailor Chibi Moon. Everyone looked at the Princesses. **

"**Who would that be" Solarus asked. Everyone was also wondering. Sailor Moon looked at everyone like they were idiots.**

"**Duh, Luna and Artemis, they are our guardians" **

**A/N Hope you like the things I added to the chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22 Enter Luna and Artemis

**Random Disclaimer: You know I own nothing!!**

**Chapter 22**

**Enter Luna and Artemis **

**(Tuesday)**

**A/N (I edited and reposted Chapter 21 as a request from Sakura cc, not much of it has changed but you may want to go back and read it. Just added a bit of Rei's thoughts so it will flow with this chapter a little better.) **

**Mars was a little embarrassed that she hadn't thought of their two guardian cats at all since she had been home. 'guess I have had other things on my mind' Mars thought as she looked at the beautiful blond Sailor Venus next to her, 'Wow she is really sexy in that' Mars finished her thought.**

"**Oh yeah where are Luna and Artemis I'm surprised I haven't seen them since I've been back and they didn't come to the reunion." Mars said.**

"**Oh they are still on their honeymoon" Venus said as she turned to really look at Mars for the first time since they transformed. 'Oh god, she is so hot, look at her legs, those heels!!, I think I'm going to have a major red high heel fetish after this.' Mina quickly backed up from the crowd again in case her powers decided to affect people once more, because god knows she was seriously aroused with Mars standing there in her fuck me red high heels.**

"**Honeymoon?" Mars asked. **

"**Yeah they went to Vegas for a while and were planning to end at Hawaii they stopped by and visited me in L.A. before they went to Hawaii" Venus said while trying to not stare at Mars's enticingly long legs or imagine them wrapped around her body while in bed, still wearing the heels. **

"**What? how can cats have a honeymoon and travel?" Mars asked. Solarus looked very confused too since his memories hardly included the cat guardians. Everyone looked at Sailor Mars like she was stupid, until Venus talked again.**

"**Oh yeah you haven't seen them or been back to Japan since you left have you, Luna and Artemis can take human form now. They are both about the age of 20 or so and they seem to age like us but were not totally sure yet."**

"**Really? Is that normal for them?" Mars questioned. She was answered by Sailor Moon.**

"**Yes there cat form is only part of who they are, Luna said that back in the Silver Millennium they could change back and forth at will, like they can now, it's a special power passed on in there race."**

"**Their Race?" Solarus asked.**

"**Yeah they are a separate race, almost extinct back in the Silver Millennium. They served the Royal family of the moon kingdom mostly, but would sometimes serve other royal families close to the queen. Such as Artemis, My mother Queen Serenity and Queen Radiance of Venus were very good friends from back in there own senshi days. So he was given the task of training and educating the Venusians royal line, especially since Venus was always the leader of the inner senshi. That's why he was drawn to Minako/Sailor Venus when they were searching for us all, he was used to that particular line. That's also why Luna found me first she was my teacher back in the past." Sailor Moon said. **

"**Oh well that makes little sense to me but then again not much has been normal since I got here" Solarus said with a wide smile indicating that he liked the crazy way about the group.**

"**Ok everyone de-transform before Naru comes back" This from Uranus. And with flashes of multicolor lights everyone was standing in there normal clothes except for Solarus who was asking Mamoru how to undo his transformation now that they were done. Everyone just grinned and got back to business as Mamoru explained how he did it to a confused Prince Solarus. **

"**Princess can you call Luna and ask her when they are getting back" Setsuna said to Usagi. Usagi was already in motion walking to the table and grabbing her cell phone and quickly pressing the speed dial number two. Luna answered in a giggling voice.**

"**This is Luna" **

"**Hi Luna this is Usagi we have a problem when are you and Artemis getting back?" Luna stopped giggling and said in a serious voice.**

"**We will be back in a few minutes actually we were going to surprise everyone since you were all in town for the reunion we wanted to see you all especially Rei and the starlight's. We will be landing in a few minutes. Can it wait to talk about it until we get to the mansion" **

"**Yeah it can wait but were actually not at the mansion we are in the middle of a karaoke party and we cant leave since Youchiro and Naru are both coming later, so can you meet us at the karaoke in the crown. Room nine under the name Chiba" Usagi answered.**

"**Ok we will be there in about 15 minutes, Bye Usagi" **

"**Bye Luna" Usagi hung up the phone and turned to the group. **

"**They were already on there way home, they wanted to surprise us. Luna said they would meet us here in about 15 minutes." Setsuna looked relieved that they would have the guardians there soon to discuss this problem in person rather then long distance over the phone. **

**Haruka decided that things were getting a little to serious in the room for her taste and grabbed Michiru and Hotaru and forced them to sing a song with her. Most everything thing went back to normal as they listened to the girls singing and waited for the cat guardians' to arrive. Minako retreated to her corner back away from everyone else. Rei followed her but didn't take her seat again. 'shit my back hurts, I can hardly sit' Rei thought as she stood a little in front of her previous chair next to Minako, with her arms crossed over her stomach and a slight frown on her face. Minako noticed Rei's expression and wondered why she was upset. 'maybe she is worried about Setsuna not being able to transform, or maybe something else is wrong' Minako thought as she stood. The blond was determined to find out why Rei was upset and placed her hand on Rei's back while she leaned down to whisper the question to the dark haired senshi asking what was wrong.**

**Rei wasn't normally one to show any signs of pain, having incredible control of her emotions. But when Minako placed her hand on the dark haired girls injured back, completely catching her off guard with the touch and causing a great amount of discomfort she pulled away violently. **

"**Ow" Rei said loudly before she realized what was happening. Mina looked worried but no one else seemed to have heard her over the loud music. **

"**Sorry" Rei said to a confused Minako. **

"**What's wrong Rei you looked worried a little bit ago but now you seem to be in pain did I hurt you somehow?" Minako asked in a concerned voice.**

"**No, well yes a little but its not your fault." Rei said vaguely. Minako sighed she hated when Rei answered questions like that she was always so vague. **

"**What do you mean Rei?" Mina asked still very worried. Rei answered.**

"**Its nothing," When Mina gave her a little frown that clearly said I want a full explanation the dark haired girl continued. **

"**Its just my back was almost healed but I think Yaten may have opened some of the cuts again when he pushed me into the wall. It just hurts a little." Rei hoped the explanation would put the blond at ease but it seemed to only make her look even more upset. **

"**Let me see" Mina said while turning Rei around and brushing her hair forward, it was then that Minako noticed a little line of red on Rei's tank top just under her shoulder blades.**

"**I think you might be right lets go to the restroom so I can make sure its ok" Minako said.**

"**No it should be fine as long as its not bleeding" Rei answered.**

"**Then we go to the restroom, we don't want to ruin your shirt" Minako said with a smile.**

"**Crap, of course you would be worried about my clothes" Rei said in a joking tone as Minako pushed her up the stairs.**

"**well we live in a material world and I'm practically its queen, plus I really like this top it matches your eyes, makes them even more beautiful and vibrant if that's even possible." Rei blushed a little at the complement.**

"**Hey were are you guys going? We wanted to hear you sing again" Haruka yelled across the room at the retreating women.**

"**Restroom" Mina said over her shoulder. **

"**ok" was Haruka's reply. **

**Rei and Minako were just exiting the karaoke area and turning toward the restroom of the crown when they saw Youchiro walking toward them.**

"**Hey ladies I didn't miss the whole party being late did I?" the brown haired man asked with a sly grin. Minako smiled and answered.**

"**Nope we are all still here Rei and I just needed to use the restroom really quick. Room nine" she said as they walked toward the bathroom.**

"**ok see you soon" Youchiro said as he walked toward the karaoke room door. Mina opened the door and ushered Rei inside immediately turning and locking the door. Rei quickly went to the mirror and pulled her top over her head while trying to turn to the side so she could see her back clearly. She wasn't successful. Deciding that she would have to let Minako tend to her back she looked then to her shirt hoping that it wasn't ruined. She was relived to see it was a very little bit of blood and that no one would probably be able to notice it unless they were looking for it, especially with her long hair, plus she would probably be able to get the stain out easily.**

"**I don't think my top is ruined, how does my back look?" Rei asked as she pulled her hair forward and turned her back toward Minako. Mina walked up behind the dark haired women and examined the fire senshi's exposed wounds. Gently running her finger tips over Rei's back making her shiver slightly.**

"**You were right one of them did open up again, its actually bleeding quite a bit your lucky it didn't get all over your shirt and skirt. Your shirt must have been keeping it from flowing a lot. When you took it off the cut probably started to bleed again" Mina said as she grabbed a bit of paper towel and wet it using the damp rag to clean the blood off of Rei's back and to clean the cut. Once the blood was gone she noticed it still continued to bleed a little so she grabbed her purse and set it on the counter digging through it towards the bottom.**

"**what are you looking for?" Rei asked.**

"**It wont stop bleeding so I'm looking for this" Mina said as she pulled out a big square bandage.**

"**Why do you have such a large bandage in your purse" Rei asked while Minako grabbed another paper towel and dabbed at Rei's cut before opening the bandage and gently applying it to Rei's back. "I mean band-aids I get but that's about the size of your fist." Rei stated. **

"**I have bigger ones in here, I just got used to It while I was fighting as Sailor V, a lot of the time I would get injured, especially in the beginning, and I didn't have anyone who could patch me up since Artemis was only a cat. I started to carry around large bandages so I could just bandage myself as best as possible. I was so relived when I finally met up with you guys and had someone to fight with, I didn't have to worry so much about getting hit in the back because I had someone to bandage me up if it happened" Minako said with a smile. "Your all fixed up, most of them are already healed and the others will be soon. Its just that one larger scratch in the middle that was opened again. Thank goodness we heal so fast or you would be in a lot of pain" Minako said looking down at the floor in mild shame. Rei turned and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.**

"**Guess you need to trim your nails a little so you cant inflict such damage." Rei said with a smile.**

" **And thanks for the healing doc, much better then last time" Rei said as she caressed Minako's cheek.**

"**Last time?" Mina said questioningly while Rei righted her shirt to put back on.**

"**You don't remember?" Rei said as she started to pull the shirt over her head. Minako just shook her head in the negative.**

"**I was sick with the flu and you came over and tried to help me get better, it was a disaster" Rei said with a smile. Minako blushed a little having remembered that day many years ago. They were still back in Middle School around 14 or 15 years old. She gave a small smile with the memory. **

"**Yeah my wound healing skills are magnificent but I'm not good with the flu and other sicknesses my attempts at making people feel better always end up bad" Mina said with a smile as she turned to unlock and open the door. **

**The two women exited the restroom and started walking towards the karaoke entrance when randomly Minako squealed and ran towards a taller man with short white blond hair and blue eyes, jumping into his arms and hugging him close. Rei got extremely jealous. 'who the hell is that' she thought as she glared at Mina and the very good looking stranger. Then Mina turned and hugged the beautiful girl with long curly dark hair and brown eyes, standing next to the gorgeous man, and Rei got jealous again, still standing across the room. Minako turned to see Rei standing were she had left her, glaring at her old friends. 'what's her problem' she thought then realization dawned on her. 'she doesn't know who they are, she's jealous again" Minako thought with a smile and waved for Rei to get over here. When Rei stood next to Mina she was caught off guard when the dark haired girl jumped at her giving her a fierce hug. **

"**Rei, its so good to see you again" the dark haired stranger said.**

"**Um… do I know you" Rei asked with a lot of annoyance in her voice. Minako laughed. The blue eyed man smiled and the dark haired girl giggled.**

"**You haven't changed a bit, still has a temper to match her powers" she said. Then Rei realized who she was talking to.**

"**Luna, is that you? Wow your hot, I mean…" Rei said to the dark haired girl. Rei blushed and Mina glared at her a little. **

"**I mean your both hot, I mean you guys look really different as humans" Rei said then stopped talking as she realized she was just digging her self into a deeper hole. Luna and Artemis both laughed. Minako still glared.**

"**Yes we are very fortunate to be what humans find attractive" Luna teased. Rei smiled.**

"**You seem different" Rei stated, Rei had never known Luna to be so carefree or to giggle, or tease. Minako finally stopped glaring and said. **

"**Yeah. They tend to have less restrictive personalities as humans. Wait until they pull a prank on you, they like to do that, although they are not nearly as good at it as myself but they are young yet, they still have much to learn" Artemis smiled and bowed to Mina while saying in a very sarcastic tone.**

"**Yes Master we will continue to study your obnoxious ways" Mina laughed and smacked his arm. **

"**So were is everyone else" Luna asked with a huge smile on her face.**

"**In the karaoke room" Rei said.**

"**K" Luna answered before grabbing Artemis's hand and bounding off towards the karaoke door. Rei stared at them as they walked away tilting her head to the side slightly while examining there human bodies closely. 'weird' she thought. Minako noticed this and smacked Rei's arm.**

"**What?" Rei asked.**

"**So they are hot hu, and don't think I didn't notice you checking them out when they walked away." Mina said with a frown while crossing her arms.**

"**Minako Aino are you jealous?" Rei asked.**

"**Yes, I know its stupid but I don't want to think about you being attracted to someone else. I mean I know you are and will be attracted to other people I just don't like it thrown in my face like that" Mina answered truthfully. That was something Rei liked most about Mina she always said what was on her mind and very rarely minced words preferring to state the truth. **

"**Mina, just because I noticed they are attractive doesn't mean I would ever try anything, I love you and only you! Ok. And I wasn't checking them out I was just examining them in human form, seeing if they had any feline like qualities still." Rei said while taking Mina's hand in her own gently caressing the blonds palm with her thumb.**

"**Plus as hot as they are, there isn't even a question about who I find more attractive, you would win every time, hands down. I mean you are the goddess of love remember, isn't it like in your job description to be mind-blowingly sexy, because you are to me." Rei whispered into Mina's ear. This turned Minako on incalculably and she quickly pulled herself from Rei's grip and was very happy the crown wasn't very full at the moment. **

"**What" Rei said confused.**

"**Um sorry but that totally turned me on and I didn't want to effect you if my stupid powers go crazy" Mina said. Rei used her psychic senses to do a sort of scan on Minako and was able to deduce that her powers were not overflowing at the moment.**

"**Your not admitting an aura right now" Rei said and took her hand again. "Must be since you transformed recently that probably expelled a lot of your pent up energy" Rei continued. **

"**Your probably right" Mina said with a smile as they walked back towards the karaoke rooms to join there friends.**


	23. Chapter 23 Inside Jokes and Trust

Chapter 23

Inside Jokes and Trust

The two senshi were in the deserted hall about half way to the karaoke room when Minako stopped walking, and since the women were still holding hands it caused Rei to stop as well. 'Rei really has a lot of trouble trusting me, we really need to talk about this.' Rei looked back at Minako with a questioning gaze. Mina noticed this and looked at the floor. Minako had noticed Rei's tendency to get jealous but she never thought it would be that much of a problem everyone got jealous. Except earlier today Rei's jealousy caused a big problem for them. Minako feared what could have happened if she hadn't had the chance to explain things. Rei tended to jump to conclusions and make decisions based on those conclusions. Minako didn't want that to happen again.

"Rei"

"Yeah Mina"

"I think we need to talk"

"What about?" Rei asked with a confused look on her face.

"Trust" Mina said while looking into Rei's eyes.

"Trust?" Rei questioned as she turned to face the blond senshi.

"Yeah, We seem to have a lot of issues with trust. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life Mina"

"Yes Rei but you don't trust me at all with your heart, and I'm partly to blame, I get jealous too, but for the most part I trust you, you own me Rei heart and soul. But every time someone comes around you get jealous, John, Seiya, and just now with Artemis and Luna. You have to trust that I want to be with you. Because I do Rei, I want to be with you." Minako said while emphasizing the last part strongly.

"I hope you do Minako and I do trust you… its just" Rei said then trailed off.

"What is it Rei?" Mina prodded.

"You know I have problems trusting people, letting them get close to me, and your probably the only person to ever get this close to me. I just cant help feeling like it's not going to last, like somehow its to good to be true. I mean how could someone as beautiful and perfect as you really want to be with someone like me I mean on the surface, physically I'm ok but emotionally I'm totally screwed up and I know it makes it hard for anyone to be in a relationship with me. All my past relationships ended badly I would get paranoid and jealous, and for good reason. My last three relationships ended because I caught them cheating. If you think I had trust issues before that! well it only escaladed the situation." Rei explained.

"I'm sorry Rei that must have been terrible, but I wouldn't do that to you. I know what its like to be cheated on. Its not a good feeling." Mina stated.

"Someone cheated on you?" Rei asked, a little mad that someone had dared to hurt Minako in that way.

"Yes, not long after I left Tokyo I was dating this girl in L.A, Sophia, I guess I was trying to move on since I couldn't seem to get you out of my mind, even back then. We worked together, she was sweet and helped me out a lot. Her and I hit it off right away, we were dating for a few weeks and she wanted to take the next step, I told her I wasn't ready. The thought of being that intimate with someone just didn't feel right, I guess I never cared for her like I should have." Mina said quietly before continuing her story.

"She told me she was ok with it but she obviously wasn't because a few days later I walked in on her with our boss. I haven't seriously dated since then all those men you saw me with in the magazines are just friends or people I work with." Minako told the dark haired women. Rei looked down and sighed. Suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"I want to be able to trust you Mina, I do, its just going to take time and effort to get past all the negative experiences that have happened in my life. But I want to. When I think about the future you're the only certain thing I want to see there" Rei confessed making Minako smile widely.

"Rei, you are my future" Mina whispered before pulling Rei forward and leaning in for a soft, sweet kiss. After the tender kiss Rei pulled back and smiled. Minako returned the smile a little shyly.

"So I guess since we've confessed our feelings, had our first fight, and discussed the future. That means were like, dating then, officially?" Minako asked sheepishly.

"I would have thought that would go without saying" Rei said.

"Yeah you might think that but some times it needs to be said, for all I knew maybe you weren't interested in actually being with me just in 'getting some" Minako said with a mischievous grin. 'Although when it comes to Rei I know I would be with her that way. If it was what Rei wanted, even if the fire senshi didn't want a relationship. I just love Rei to much to let pride get in the way of being with her, even if its just for a moment' Mina thought truthfully.

"Oh I'm totally interested in "getting some" but I think ill take you along with it" Rei answered with a smile.

"Aww aren't you the sweetest girlfriend ever, your romantic words bring me to my knees" Mina joked.

"Hu.. I think I like the sound of that" Rei said as she pulled Minako back into a tight embrace.

"the sound of what" Mina asked as she lightly caressed the partially exposed skin between Rei's top and skirt at her lower back.

"Of being your girlfriend" Rei whispered as she leaned forward for a kiss.

"Well it comes with a price, if you're my girlfriend then that means I get to be yours, deal?" Mina whispered back as she leaned in to meet Rei, and just before their lips met in a very passionate kiss Rei whispered.

"deal"

Naru had just arrived back at the crown, having finished her dinner date with her mother, and walked straight back to the karaoke room door. She smiled at the man who recognized her as a member of the large party and waved her right on in. Naru was thinking about her conversation with her mother, concerning her ex-fiancée.

X Flashback X (Dinner with Naru's mother)

"Mom I don't want to talk about it"

"I know honey but you cant let one jerk ruin your life. You should consider dating again not right away just think about it"

"I will mom I just don't think I'm ready to trust again"

"Don't worry Naru you will find someone much better who will love you for you, someone sweet and kind"

"Yeah yeah yeah mom I know a regular prince charming the only problem is, Hiro was my prince charming at least that's what I thought at first but things quickly changed and he wasn't even the same person anymore, when I would bring it up he said that this was the real him and I better get used to it. I'm just glad he reverted back to himself before we got married"

"I wish you had told me he was hurting you I would have kicked his ass" Naru smiled

"Don't worry mom Usagi did it for you."

Naru was still thinking about her conversation with her mother when she realized someone was standing in the hallway effectively blocking the way. Looking up she recognized the members of the blockade immediately, and giggled. When that didn't get a response at all she cleared her throat loudly.

Rei and Minako were blissfully unaware that they had gained an audience for their very passionate kiss until they heard the loud sound of someone clearing their throat. Quickly they pulled apart untangling themselves as fast as they could.

"Lovely performance ladies. I don't think I have seen such a vigorous technique with kissing, Rei you are going to have to show me how that's done" Naru teased the blushing idol and miko. "I mean the way you were using your tongue is very interesting." Mina looked at Naru a little shocked. 'is she hitting on Rei' Minako thought. 'while I'm standing right here?' Naru noticed Mina's shocked expression and sighed.

"I'm joking Minako, jeez you guys need to get over your constantly jealous, untrusting stage." Rei smiled and said.

"We were just talking about that"

"Really? It didn't look like much talking was getting done if you ask me" Naru teased. Both girls laughed as they all walked towards the karaoke room. Upon reaching their destination Naru knocked on the door then testing the knob noticed that they had unlocked it and pulled it open hard.

Youchiro was standing by the stairs listening to Chibiusa and Usagi finish their song when he heard a knock on the door. Quickly he bounded up the stairs thinking Rei and Minako were back and grabbed the door knob, suddenly it was pulling him forward the momentum making it almost impossible to stop, he roughly collided with the person who had so violently opened the door, falling to the floor with said person underneath him.

"I'm so sorry I.." He started to say then stopped as he looked deep into green eyes.

"No its my fault I was.." Naru said at the exact same time until she saw the gorgeous grey eyes looking down on her. Both just stared at the other for a while until Minako decided to break it up with a little giggle.

"Naru this is Youchiro, he's the priest at Rei's temple, Youchiro this is Naru she is a therapist and one of Usagi's old school time friends"

"Its nice to meet you" Youchiro whispered while still pinning Naru to the floor with his body. Seemingly content to just stare making no move to get up.

"You too" Naru said breathlessly. While gripping Youchiro's green button up shirt at the sides. Rei smiled, noticing the cute blushes on both their faces.

"You know guys its customary to make introductions on your feet not flat on your back. I mean you can skip a few steps if you want and go straight to the being on your backs but please not here in public" These words made both of them blush and Naru decided to retaliate while her and Youchiro made it to their feet again.

"Really Rei you want to talk about public displays after what I just walked up on.., I guess we could talk about it since you were the one to bring it up" Rei and Minako blushed, Youchiro laughed a little.

"Oh Rei and Mina got busted!! Making out in inappropriate places again are we" Youchiro said quietly. Naru and Youchiro both laughed.

"Do they do that often?" Naru asked with a smile.

"Not to much but its strange the places you will find them" Youchiro said as he escorted Naru into the karaoke room. "The other day they were randomly standing in front of the front door, and may I say they have a very robust way about them when they kiss"

"I noticed that too I think it has to do with Rei's tongue technique" Naru started before Minako walked up behind them and smacked them both on the back of the head while smiling sweetly.

"Oww" they both said.

"Jeez Mina was that really necessary" Youchiro said with a smile.

"Yes" She stated as she followed them into the room with Rei right behind her.

"Hey guys what took you so long" Artemis said with a smirk.

"Sorry Artemis we got distracted" Rei answered. Then Artemis noticed Naru and realized they couldn't have any senshi conversations with her around.

Artemis remembered Naru from the past but since he had been a cat back then it seemed like he needed to make introductions. Walking up to her hand extended in a western style greeting he got used to while in the U.S.A. He started with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Artemis and that beautiful vixen over there is my wife Luna" He said while pointing in Luna's direction. Luna having heard him waved politely with a big smile.

"Hello, I'm Naru, Usagi's friend but I went to school with a lot of the guys" She said while indicating the group and shaking his hand.

"Its nice to meet you, Usagi used to talk about you all of the time it almost like we have met before" Artemis said so he had an excuse if he said something that he wasn't supposed to know since he had been a cat at the time.

"Really, well you do seem familiar maybe we met a really long time ago in passing or something, who knows." Naru answered as they walked towards a smaller group consisting of Luna, Setsuna, Rei, Minako, and Usagi. Setsuna noticed Naru and sighed. 'damn were going to have to wait until she leaves to get this settled.' the time senshi thought.

Rei was standing next to Minako and Setsuna when she glanced over at Youchiro. The dark haired miko smiled when she noticed his eyes continuously coming back to Naru. 'Hu I bet Youchiro has a crush, I wonder' she thought as she walked over to him and his group of Mamoru, John, Haruka, and Makoto. She slowly whispered into his ear from behind.

"Hey Youchiro its rude to stare ya know. If you want to talk to her you should just go over there and talk, its kinda creepy if you just look at her from across the room all night" Youchiro whirled towards her and got close to whisper back.

"Was I really staring? Ah man, she didn't notice did she? I don't want to be the weird creepy guy"

"No I don't think she noticed but she will eventually if you keep doing it. Now go over there and at least pretend like you can have a decent conversation, since it's a group setting you wont be expected to interact with her one on one, don't worry, ill be your wing man, so to speak"

"Thanks Rei" Youchiro said as they walked over to the other group. Rei stood next to Minako again and Youchiro took a spot next to Naru. Who Rei noticed blushed when he arrived.

"Hey guys" Youchiro said to the group.

"Hi Youchiro, so are you going to sing for us I know you used to be pretty good in your band before you joined the temple." Luna asked with a grin. Naru turned towards him to ask.

"You used to be in a band? Why did you quit to become a priest?"

"Well at first it was because of grandpa Hino he was helping me through some family problems. Then I just became his apprentice and it just seemed like I was were I was supposed to be I had a family again with grandpa and Rei and I wanted to stay so he took me on as his full time apprentice so I quit the band to be able to help Rei around the temple more"

"that's so sweet" Rei said with a smile.

"Yeah but your grandpa really wanted me around because he hoped you and I would get together remember!" Youchiro said with a laugh. Rei laughed too.

"Yes I remember he was so insistent on that. I think he could sense that you were going to be the next priest so he wanted us together so it wouldn't cause any problems when he left the temple to me. He should have known we would never fight about it."

"Yeah things with us never would have worked out. Even when we tried, it was like dating my sister" Youchiro said.

"You dated Rei?" Naru asked.

"We only went on one date and it was just to appease grandpa" Rei said realizing this flow of conversation was probably not a good topic to get Youchiro and Naru together.

"Yeah grandpa wouldn't give up until we tried so we went on a date and pretended to try for a while but it was useless I saw her as a sister and it was just weird" Youchiro said.

Minako decided to be a little mischievous and asked with a huge grin.

"So did you guys ever kiss" Rei and Youchiro both turned shocked looks on her.

"Oh my gosh you did kiss didn't you" Minako said while giggling a little. Rei smacked her lightly and said.

"No we did not kiss are you crazy! He's like my brother" When Youchiro heard this he smiled and leaned down to whisper to Naru.

"Ah man to bad we didn't kiss, cuz then maybe I could do that tongue thing Rei does that we noticed" Naru burst out laughing. Everyone just stared at her except Youchiro who grinned.

"What did you say!!" Rei asked menacingly.

"Nothing, its an inside joke" Youchiro answered.

"You can't have inside jokes with someone you only met two second ago" Rei said. Naru just smiled.

A/N I thought Naru and Youchiro would be a good side pairing, I was just sick of Youchiro always being alone and since we will have Umino later for the wedding I thought Naru had to come back, at least to be at Usagi's wedding.


	24. Chapter 24 Sailor Terrors: Past Stories

Chapter 24

Sailor Terrors: Past Life Stories

The karaoke party was winding down and people were all getting anxious to leave but of course no one wanted to go home until the situation with Pluto, not being able to transform, was resolved. Unfortunately the problem couldn't even be discussed with Naru there. Everyone was at a loss as to what to do. Except the conniving Rei who noticed Naru and Youchiro had seemed to practically be inseparable since they met. Rei decided to ask her brother a favor. Walking over to Youchiro and pulling him aside discreetly Rei asked him in a whisper that no one noticed over the loud singing of Minako and Usagi.

"Hey Youchrio could you do something for me?"

"Sure Rei what do you need" Youchiro asked his dark haired sis.

"Well we need to talk about senshi things and normally that wouldn't be a problem if it was just you but Naru doesn't know. Could you somehow get her to leave" Rei asked.

"You want me to ask her to leave" Youchiro said in a confused voice.

"No, you doofus, I was thinking more along the lines of asking her to go get ice cream or something then you can drive her home." Rei said.

"Drive her home? Rei I don't have a car, I walked here." Youchiro stated then smiled as Rei held up the keys to Minako's rented 2009 yellow ford mustang convertible. Youchiro took the keys placing them in his pocket and said.

"I'll see if she will go with me but she was burned pretty bad by her ex, she may not want to go out with me" Youchiro said in an uncertain voice with his hands in his back pockets and looking at his shoes.

"I think she will" Rei said with a smile and walked towards the stage to see if she could get Minako to sing one more song for the group before the party became officially over. 'I just love her voice' Rei thought with a smile.

"Hey Mina would you sing one more" Rei asked just as Minako was stepping off the stage.

"Ahh come on Rei, I sing all the time, for a living in fact, and I'm a little tired of it" Mina said kindly. Rei pouted a little , which was completely out of character for her and threw Mina off greatly, 'she's so cute! That may be my new favorite expression of hers. Second only to her scowl' Minako thought.

"for me" Rei said still in a pout and gently placed her hand on Minako's arm caressing it a little with her thumb. Mina smiled and whispered back.

"Anything for you" and the blond turned around going back to the stage. Minako typed the code for a song she knew well and turned to find Rei who had taken her seat at the back of the room where they had been sitting before.

The karaoke machine was still searching for the correct CD when Youchiro and Naru announced that they were going to go after this last song, since Naru wanted to hear Minako sing by herself once, Rei smiled. 'good, then we can get down to business and they can get some time to get to know each other' Rei thought as the music to Minako's song began and Rei smiled recognizing the song as one of Usagi's favorite love songs. Minako locked eyes with Rei from across the room as she began to sing the lyrics to 'My Only Love'

"Deep in my soul, a love so strong, it takes control"

"Now we both know, the secrets bared, the feelings show"

"Driven far apart, I'll make a wish, on a shooting star"

"There will come a day, Somewhere far away, In your arms I'll stay, My only love"

"Even though you're gone, Love will still live on, The feeling is so strong, My only love"My only love"

"There will come a day, Somewhere far away, In your arms I'll stay, My only love""You've reached the deepest part, Of the secret in my heart, I've known it from the start,My only love"

"There will come a day, Somewhere far away, In your arms I'll stay, My only love""You've reached the deepest part, Of the secret in my heart, I've known it from the start,My only love""My ..only ….love.."

As the song ended and the group clapped loudly Rei was surprised at how much Minako singing to her had effected her. The dark haired women was practically shaking and a tear slid down her cheek. 'that was so beautiful' Rei thought as she wiped the single tear away before anyone noticed. But not before Minako had noticed and was a little worried about why Rei was crying, and in public, Rei hardly ever cried and especially not in public, but Minako didn't get a chance to think about it for long before she was giving Naru and Youchiro hugs goodbye, along with the rest of the group.

Once the soon to be new couple was out the door Setsuna went straight to Luna and Artemis who were sitting on one of the couches in the room. Everyone followed so they could have their meeting.

"So what's the problem" Luna asked while looking at Usagi.

"I can't change" Setsuna blurted out.

"What?" Artemis asked looking a little worried.

"I cant transform into Sailor Pluto I tried to earlier, a few times, and nothing happened, Mercury's computer couldn't even find out what's wrong." Setsuna continued. "And everyone else can change, its just me"

"Why wouldn't you be able to change" Artemis said while getting a little agitated which showed greatly in his voice. Luna just stared at Setsuna and seemed to be deep in thought. 'no way its not possible, there is only one reason I can think of that would stop a senshi from transforming, but not Pluto, no way, Its not possible'

"I DON'T KNOW" Setsuna yelled now losing all composure, she had been the time senshi for a VERY long while, she didn't know what else to do with her life. John noticed her distress and walked over to his girl pulling her into a tight hug.

"don't worry babe we will get this figured out" he whispered to her but everyone else was close enough to hear anyway. 'Ok never mind, I guess it is possible' Luna thought then giggled a little and placed a big smile on her face.

"What are you giggling for" Artemis asked.

"Wow Luna has really changed" Rei whispered to Minako. Mina just giggled a little and leaned a little closer to her girlfriend so that there arms were touching.

"Setsuna, is John your boyfriend" Luna said while grinning and ignoring Artemis's question..

"What does that have to do with the present situation" Setsuna asked.

"Oh I was just wondering" Luna said innocently.

"No he's my husband now can we get back to the problem"

"Husband? When did you get married" Artemis asked wondering how they had missed something so important.

"We haven't yet, at least in this life we haven't, we still need to do that" John said. Artemis and Luna both smiled widely and said in unison.

"Ahh Prince Solarus"

"How is it that they always know everything" Makoto said to Ami.

"Honey it's there job to know more about the past life then us" Ami answered.

"Yes, we know he is Solarus now the problem please" Setsuna continued in distress answering the guardians previous comments..

"It's not a problem" Luna said.

"its not?" Artemis asked and wondered why Luna seemed to know what was going on and he didn't. They were supposed to have the same knowledge about the senshi .

"how can this not be a problem" Setsuna said.

"Its perfectly natural your going through a lot of changes" Luna continued.

"Natural, what am I like going through senshi menopause or something?" Setsuna asked a little embarrassed. Luna giggled again.

"No, more like a vacation the beginning of your senshi maternity leave, not being able to transform is a normal part. Kinda like morning sickness." Everyone was speechless and had no idea what Luna was rambling about. Except Artemis who's confused look went away 'oh lady things, yeah I don't know about this stuff'. When no one said anything for a while Luna sighed and stated clearly.

"Setsuna your pregnant" Everyone was speechless again except John.

"WHAT!! Pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes" Luna stated. Setsuna came out of her stupor to stammer out in a bit of a whisper.

"what, how could that happen, I mean I know how that could happen but. How could you even know that, we have only been together for less then a week its to soon to know" Setsuna said then she plopped into a puffy couch not far from her, putting her head in her hands. John went to sit next to her putting his arm around her for support. No one knew what to do or say, so Luna decided to give them more facts about senshi pregnancy.

"I didn't think I would need to give you all this talk for a while, at least not until Chibiusa came along, but when a senshi gets pregnant the baby is partially sustained by the mother's life force. A senshi's life force contains her powers and will be the beginning of the babies powers as well, but in this case the fathers life force will be an issue as well since he also has powers. Although his powers aren't effected like the mothers it can still be physically draining on his body and the babies to be transformed for a long period of time. Transforming for the mother however is not possible it would put to much strain on your life force and the infants to be in that state. It can only be done in times of great emergency, which your body will be able to detect, but it will most likely result in the lose of the baby. So it has only been done in extremely life threatening situations." Luna said. Setsuna still didn't move so she continued. "But senshi pregnancies are very different then human pregnancies in one big way, besides the lose of power control and the inability to transform. Senshi pregnancies are greatly accelerated and happen very fast. Which is how we know already, not being able to transform is an early symptom. Your bodies are meant to do this that way, so you wont be out of commission for so long"

"Wait she's going to start to lose control of her powers" Michiru asked.

"Yes, and it can be a little dangerous, I remember back in the silver millennium when Queen Serenity, Lady Venus and Lady Mars were all pregnant with Usagi, Minako and Rei around the same time. We had just got over getting electrocuted around Lady Jupiter before Makoto was born, and then we had to deal with all three of them at the same time" Luna giggled a little. "Of course things seemed to only get worse once Rei was born she wouldn't stop crying. Then Lady Mercury got pregnant causing more drama. Soon after Rei was born Minako followed and Rei would only shut up if Minako was in the nursery with her. I don't know why? Minako only seemed to aggravate Rei but she was quiet. Usagi was the happiest baby but she would always cry along with Rei when ever she was having one of her frequent tantrums. Ami was the quietest of the group and only Makoto could get her to make any noise." Everyone was smiling while listening to the stories of them selves as infants in their past life's. Artemis decided to add a little more to the story while smiling.

"Of course when you became toddlers you were little terrors! Especially Usagi and Minako. Rei and Ami were both the loners mostly quiet, but Rei would scream her head off when Minako and Usagi would pick on the two, Ami would just cry quietly and Makoto, being the oldest, would come and glare at the two blond terrors until they left, but for some reason Rei would follow and pick on them right back, Usagi would cry and Minako would fight back. Causing more then a few fights between the young heirs of Venus and Mars, but not long after that you were all taken back to your home planets and didn't return until you showed signs that your powers were developing." Artemis finished

"Ah that's so cute" Chibiusa said.

"Can you imagine them as little toddlers running around picking on each other" Hotaru said. Luna decided she liked this topic and continued.

"and Oh my gosh was that a trying time, when you all came back, having a bunch of 12 and 13 year olds running around the palace, especially with your lack of power control was practically a nightmare everything with you was drama. Of course Makoto and Rei showed up first. They kept on burning and shocking each other and seemed to think it was some kind of fun game. The med center began to threaten to tell the queen if I couldn't control the two barbarians. Of course the queen knew and also found it funny as long as you weren't getting seriously hurt.

When Minako showed up she tried to get Rei and Makoto to be her friends, which was ok with Makoto, but for some reason Rei wanted nothing to do with her, and Minako cried and cried. Until finally Minako decided to do something about it, which was hilarious, she walked right up to Rei who was just ignoring her until Mina punched her straight in the face knocking her to the ground. Then she said 'Artemis said I don't need you as a friend and I think your mean!'. After that she turned around and started to walk away. Minako was very confused when Rei giggled and jumped up after her grabbing her arm and pulling her along to go play. 'I thought you didn't like me' was all Rei said. You see on Mars an open act of acute violence was a way of showing affection or interest. Yeah Martians had some of the strangest cultural interactions. Then Ami came to the moon and she was shy and wouldn't talk to anybody. Until one day Usagi and Minako decided she needed to be pranked, and that would make her feel better, so they dumped her in the lake, of course it only made her cry and Makoto glared at the blond hellions and just picked up Ami and took her back to the palace. For a long time Ami would only talk to Makoto. Until she got over her shyness and let the others be her friends starting with Rei then Usagi and finally Minako."

By this time Setsuna had calmed down and was smiling at the stories about the inner senshi as children. 'I wasn't sure about the idea of having a baby but after hearing these stories It might not be so bad. For some reason it just seems right' John didn't know what to say. 'I'm gonna be a dad' he thought

"oh god'" he whispered as he started to feel light headed. Setsuna noticed and turned to him

"are you alright?" she said.

"Yeah, I just don't fancy having to run after a screaming 12 year old who may accidentally throw me back to the Jurassic period" John joked, but Setsuna didn't notice the joking just the words and started to tear while looking at her lap. A few tears dropped before she whispered.

"You don't want to have a baby with me?"

"What?" John asked.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want this, I can do this on my own" Setsuna said with tears streaming down her face and into her lap.

"Suna, I never said I didn't want this, I just wasn't ready for it, it took me by surprise, just like it did you, and I'm sorry if I say or do the wrong thing because honestly at this point I don't know what to say or do, but I do know I want to be with you and I want our baby" John said while pulling the tan skinned women into a tight hug.

Ever the doctor, Ami couldn't seem to control herself and had to ask questions.

"So senshi pregnancies are shorter then normal human pregnancies?" Luna answered.

"Yes, what takes humans nine months to do senshi can do in about three of four." Setsuna finally calming down said loudly.

"Three or four? That hardly gives us any time to get things ready." Luna chuckled.

"Setsuna there will probably be none of you getting anything ready, a few days after your unable to transform, most start to get morning sickness and become extremely hormonal. You see since senshi pack all nine months into three their symptoms are much more extreme. You will probably get mad and sad at the drop of a hat. When Queen Radiance was pregnant she cried when ever she or anyone else dropped something. When Queen Scarlet had Rei, Lady Radiance cried all day then got mad when we couldn't make the birth go any faster, then cried again once Rei was actually born"

"So I guess that leaves it up to me and the girls to get everything ready for the little guy." John said.

"Little guy? You mean little girl." Setsuna said.

"Well what ever it is I'll only be able to teach it sports and all other sorts of manly things, but I think either way that will be ok" John said while smiling and placing his hand onto Setsuna's flat belly.

A/N 'My only love' is a song in the English dubbed anime. Mostly about Usagi and Mamoru but I thought it fit good for Rei and Minako this time. (P.S if you haven't heard it you should look it up). Oh BTW Radiance as Queen of Venus was a name I read in another Fan Fic that I really liked as a name for queen V so I decided to use it I just wanted to let everyone know I didn't make it up someone else is way cooler. As most of you know Scarlet is a reddish color so I made it Queen Mars's name, I thought it was pretty. ; ) Please review I get Discouraged if I don't get reviews : (


	25. Chapter 25 Her Red High Heels

**Chapter 25**

**Her Red High Heels **

**The karaoke party had finally come to an end and everyone was getting ready to leave, gathering jackets' and saying there good byes. **

"**Ok girls remember we have an appointment to get dress fittings tomorrow at noon so be at the dress shop down town. the one by the cake store" Usagi said to all her brides maids.**

"**Leave it to Usagi to remember the location of the dress store in proximity to the closest desert store" Rei whispered none to quietly so everyone would hear, and they did, many of them chuckling or giving a polite smile.**

"**Rei Hino stop being mean!" Usagi said before her and Mamoru left with a wave and smile, her chastising of Rei seemed to have become second nature over time. **

"**that was funny" Makoto said to Rei as her and Ami walked towards the door.**

"**Bye everyone" Ami said with a wave. Haruka, Michiru and the younger girls followed also leaving with waves. But not before Haruka chuckled and teased. **

"**Bye Mom's and Pop's" John and Setsuna just glared at her a little.**

"**Bye guys" Rei said as Minako was hugging Setsuna and talking about the possibility of her baby sitting in the future.**

"**Come on Mina I'm sure you will get to baby sit your niece plenty of times in the future" Rei said.**

"**yeah but I always miss out on things because I travel, stupid job" Mina pouted a she walked towards Rei and the exit. **

"**Yeah stupid job that has made you insanely famous and outrageously wealthy, but anyway Setsuna can practically teleport its part of her power so she could bring the little one to you for baby sitting" Rei answered.**

"**Oh yeah I forgot about that" Mina smiled and exited the room with Rei, Luna and Artemis. **

"**Well Minako, we will see you later" Artemis said as he took Luna's hand.**

"**Bye girls" Luna said as they began to walk away.**

"**Wait were are you guys staying" Rei asked.**

"**We just bought a house a few blocks from were Usagi used to live" Artemis answered. **

"**Oh ok, bye guys" Rei said as they continued to walk in the opposite direction. Rei was still waving to the retreating Luna and Artemis when Minako's voice brought her out of her good byes.**

"**Rei, were is my car" Mina asked. Rei blushed a little.**

"**Oh yeah, I leant it to Youchiro so he could take Naru, that way we could have our senshi meeting" Rei answered. Minako looked relived.**

"**Jeez Rei, tell me next time. You gave me a heart attack" Mina said as she interlaced her fingers with her girlfriends and started the not to long walk back to the temple. **

**On the walk to the shrine Rei was thinking about babies, mostly about themselves in the past and Minako was thinking about red high heels.**

"**Mina do you like babies" Rei asked.**

"**Yeah of course, why would I want to baby sit if I didn't like babies" Mina said and Rei blushed a little.**

"**Well I meant to ask, if you wanted to have kids" Rei said nervously.**

"**You mean now?" Mina teased slightly. Knowing Rei would panic a little, and she did.**

"**No, Mina, I didn't mean right now, I meant like eventually, sometime in the future" Rei stumbled out, Minako decided to tease her a little more.**

"**Rei, are you asking me to have babies with you" Mina said while smiling. Rei stumbled over her words a little when she tried to answer.**

"**What? No I was… I was just asking a question Mina, and I..I don't think its that unreasonable of a question to ask my girlfriend" Rei answered nervously. Mina giggled and pulled Rei forward for a kiss.**

"**hhmm, I like being your girlfriend" Mina whispered a hairs breath away from Rei's lips.**

"**And yes I do want to have babies eventually, I think two would be good, that way I can carry one and you can carry one, sound fair" Minako said with a nervous smile since Rei hadn't said weather or not she wanted kids in general let alone with her. Rei was a little stunned 'we just started dating and now we are talking about kids, perhaps I shouldn't have brought this up so soon' Rei thought. **

"**Um I guess so" Rei answered a little uneasy. Minako noticed Rei's discomfort and worried a little. 'maybe she doesn't want to have kids with me' Mina thought, her thoughts making her extremely sad. Minako turned and continued to walk towards the temple not really saying anything. 'I'm just so in love with Rei that I haven't even considered the possibility that Rei wouldn't want to have a family with me, maybe she doesn't want kids, or maybe she doesn't think I'm mature enough to be a mom'. Rei noticed the blonds slight change in mood but didn't say anything about it. Mina couldn't be quiet for long and turned to Rei for conformation.**

"**Rei" Mina whispered.**

"**Yeah honey" Rei answered.**

"**do you want kids, I mean I wouldn't want you to feel pressured or anything to want them just because I do, I don't need kids, I'm happy just having you, I don't need to have a family" Mina continued. Rei knew that was a lie, she knew Minako wanted to have a family very bad, and the fact that she was willing to give it all up for her made Rei love the blond idol even more. Rei smiled and caressed Minako's cheek.**

"**Mina, I do want children too, especially yours. I just think maybe we should be together for more then a week before we start talking about kids." **

"**So you don't think I'm to immature to be a mom" Mina asked seriously, Rei giggled a little and said back sarcastically. **

"**Of course your immature, your immature and I'm to serious we balance each other out" Minako smiled widely and nodded in agreement, and decided to change the topic.**

"**Sooo..it seems like you had a crush on me even back in the infant days of our past lives" Minako teased.**

"**What makes you say that" Rei answered as she took Minako's hand again while entering the park to make it to the temple a little faster. **

"**You would only stop crying when I was around." Minako said with a sly grin.**

"**Yeah because you were annoying, that's what Luna said" Rei answered when Minako gave her a playful little shove. **

**The couple returned to a comfortable silence for most of the walk through the park and Minako's previous thoughts began to come back into her head.**

"**Rei, I have a seemingly random question" Minako said. Rei smiled and said.**

"**What is it now Mina" The love senshi became noticeably red and mumbled.**

"**You know your red heels you wear when you're Mars"**

"**Yes" Rei answered not sure were this was going.**

"**Do you have a pair like them" Minako asked.**

"**Yeah I do, they are almost exactly the same, why" Rei asked still confused. Minako blushed about what she was about to ask.**

"**Do you think you could wear them, tonight" Mina stumbled out.**

"**Tonight? But were not going anywhere why would I wear high heels when we are just going to bed" Rei asked. Minako's blush got much deeper when she answered.**

"**I meant wear them for me, tonight, in bed" Rei looked at her a little dumbfounded. Mina continued when she saw the look.**

"**What?.. You look so hot when you're wearing them, especially your legs, so sexy! When I saw you standing there in your fuck me red high heels all I could think about was your legs wrapped around me with you still wearing the heels" Minako's look of embarrassment intensified when Rei stood staring at her, speechless. After a while Mina began to get nervous with the silence and took a step back while she mumbled.**

"**You don't have to, I was just kidding" **

**Rei's thoughts were a little scandalous, when Minako had mentioned her high heels in bed the dark haired senshi had pictured a similar scene with Minako wearing her Venus heels. Rei was instantly turned on and liked this idea a lot. Then she realized she had been staring at Minako for a while, silent. Then Mina looked a little scared and pulled away from her mumbling something about just kidding. Rei quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back.**

"**I sure hope your not kidding" Rei said just before she pulled Minako into an intense kiss. It didn't take long for Minako to realize Rei was very accepting of her Idea with the heels and to kiss her back with equal enthusiasm. When they both finally found the control to stop ravishing the other, Minako looked at Rei with passion filled eyes gently caressing the dark haired girls lips with her finger tips and whispered.**

"**lets get home fast, ok" The miko nodded her head and grabbed Minako's hand with her own, kissed it sweetly and continued walking toward the temple at a much quicker pace then they have previously been walking.**

**The two senshi made it to the temple in record time due to the radically accelerated speed they were walking. Rei entered the temple and noticed all the lights were still off 'hu guess Youchiro isn't back yet' Rei thought with a grin as she took off her shoes and waited for Minako to do the same.**

**As soon as Minako's shoes were off she felt herself being pulled through the house and smiled. Rei must be a little impatient. They didn't even make it to Rei's room before Mina realized she was the impatient one and pulled back on the fire senshi's hand making her turn around, when this happened Mina quickly put her free hand to Rei's cheek and with painstaking slowness slid it up into Rei's long dark hair feeling its silky smoothness, locking eyes intently with Rei's commanding violet orbs, then using the hand to pull Rei forward for a light meaningful kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle emphasizing the love and caring Minako felt for the dark haired senshi of flames.**

"**mmmhh" Minako heard from the miko as the dark haired girl slowly maneuvered them further down the hall until they reached Rei's normally immaculately clean room that was now covered in Minako's belongings. The idol and miko pulled apart to shut the door. Minako went to turn on the bedside lamp so she could better see her girlfriend and Rei went to her closet to pull out the red high heels of Mina's fantasies. **

**Instantly Rei pulls off her top and unzips her skirt discarding them across the room somewhere, adding to Minako's mess in her room. Speedily she bends down to put on the heels, its at this moment that Minako noticed Rei's bra and panties both deep red lace, the bra was trimmed in black silk and the panties were her normal boy shorts that Mina was beginning to really love. Minako was stunned when Rei stood up seeing her in her sexy red high heels with seemingly matching bra and panties set Mina was so aroused she was speechless wanting to move to embrace the beauty before her but not wanting to ruin the gorgeous scene placed before her eyes. **

**The dark haired miko looked at her girlfriend from across the room and smiled, Minako was standing there staring, with her mouth literally open and Rei thought she may also be drooling but the miko wasn't quite sure, or close enough to tell. Rei grinned and said while slowly stalking Mina like she was the miko's prey.**

"**So Mina now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?" Rei reached the blond and put her arms around her neck both hands meeting in the back to untie Mina's sun dress at her neck. Minako was still speechless she wasn't able to make much noise except a little whimper when Rei untied her dress slowly trailing her hands down her back then hips until the dress dropped completely to the floor leaving the blond idol standing in nothing but her white lace panties that Rei noticed were trimmed with light orange lace. Rei had never seen panties of these design and colors they were very like what Sailor V would wear and Rei had a little suspicion that Minako may have had them specially made.**

**Rei was still smiling over the cute Sailor V panties when Minako seemed to come to her senses and lose her control a bit in the process. Minako hastily grabbed Rei's hips using them to turn themselves around pushing Rei into the desk next to the bed roughly and tapping into her senshi strength lifted her up onto it. The action scattered Rei's belongings all over the room, a few glass things hitting the floor and Rei was sure she heard something break. Minako's quick actions startled Rei a little and she hooked her arms around Mina's neck for balance. Minako parted Rei's legs with her hands on the dark haired girls knees and speedily stepped in between them, sliding her hands up to the miko's hips then leaning in for an aggressive, lip crushing kiss that left Rei slightly dazed and confused, but extremely aroused. Rei let out a sexy whimper from the back of her throat when Minako's hand began to wander up her back then down her thighs and back to her hips to hook onto the sides of the black haired girls red boy short panties and slowly pulled them down, forward and off. After relieving Rei of her panties Mina pulled back a little from the kiss so she could breath. Rei groaned in protest, pushing forward against Mina's lips to keep the contact but still be able to breath. Mina smiled at this, Rei obviously wanted to be as close to the idol as possible and Minako liked that idea. **

**Gently Mina trailed her fingers up the insides of the dark haired girls thighs, teasing her a little with one hand feeling the wetness there Mina slowly slid two fingers into her dark haired girlfriend. Rei gasped lightly, she hadn't been completely ready for Minako's invasion it having caught her by surprise a little. The blond pop idol tended to like to play a little before getting to the serious stuff. Rei smiled at Minako's aggressiveness and pushed forward against her hand just a little, but Minako didn't move her hand like the black haired senshi wanted. The blond was softly caressing her dark haired temptress from the inside, which Rei found very pleasurable, but was really craving the aggressive Mina back. Minako bent her head slightly and licked up Rei's neck then lightly blowing on the same area causing the dark haired girl to moan and shiver.**

"**Mina" Rei whispered in a voice dripping with need.**

"**What is it you want baby" Mina asked with her lips against Rei's neck.**

"**You" Rei answered. Mina smiled at this answer, she had meant more specifically but that answer was sweet.**

"**What do you want me to do" Minako clarified. The blond was searching for something and was hoping to distract Rei a little with her questions. Rei buried her face in Minako's neck and whispered.**

"**harder, please"**

"**wow so polite this evening" Mina whispered back as she curled her fingers up somewhat and brushed against the spot she was searching for. Minako knew the precise moment when she found what she had been looking for, Rei whimpered loudly and her hips jerked against the love senshi's hand almost violently. Minako smiled wickedly against Rei's neck and roughly pushed against the spot again. Rei let out a little cry and pushed her face deeper into the blonds neck and hair.**

"**Oh.. My.. God" Rei whispered against the blonds neck as Mina continued to thrust into the dark haired senshi, always curving her fingers a little to rub against the spot she had found. Rei whimpered and moaned, practically squirming with the sensations Minako was making her feel. 'Holy shit, it feels so good, its almost to much.' Rei was thinking as Minako continued, her thrusting slowly getting harder and faster, Rei bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming, but that didn't work for long.**

"**Ohh…god…Mi..Min.a!" Rei bellowed as Mina's thumb came up and pushed against her clit, hard, the combination of stimuli pushing Rei over the edge. Rei's body tensed and her vision flashed a blinding white with her orgasm then black as she passed out against Minako's neck for just a moment. Minako smiled when she noticed this. 'hu guess I'm not the only one who will pass out' **

"**Rei" Mina whispered in the dark haired girls ear trying to gently wake her. Minako smiled when Rei stirred a little. Rei hardly moved a bit when Minako laughed quietly and said.**

"**Guess we found your greatest weakness hu" then she leaned in to kiss just under Rei's ear. Rei smiled with a slight blush, a little embarrassed at having passed out onto Mina during sex. **

"**Yeah… I guess… your right" Rei tried to whisper back but it came out a little choppy and out of breath sounding since she was still, you know, out of breath. Minako continued to place gentle kisses to Rei's neck and shoulder and lightly trail her hands up and down the ebony haired senshi's legs.**

"**Damn, your so sexy" Minako whispered with her lips still against the skin of Rei's neck. Rei's grip on Mina's waist tightened as she slipped off the desk and pulled her girlfriend into an extremely passionate kiss.**

"**Your sexy!" Rei whispered against the blonds lips once the kiss had ended. Then Rei grinned at her love.**

"**And its time for payback" at these words Rei turned and pushed Minako back, the blonds legs getting caught on the bed, she landed with a 'humph' sound, onto her rear end. Rei was looking at Minako like dessert, the blond smiled and began to back away pretending to be attempting a retreat. The sapphire eyed senshi only made it half way across the bed before Rei quickly crawled up to her, positioning herself between her girlfriends legs and pushing her down onto the bed then proceeding to lean over her.**

"**where do you think your off to Venus" Rei whispered. Mina smiled innocently but didn't respond. Rei returned the smile as her hands trailed down Minako's sides, down to her hips taking the cute panties along for the ride, and down her legs until they were off and thrown across the room. Rei leaned down for a slow deep kiss. Minako immediately noticed something, the miko still had her bra on, wanting to feel Rei's skin against her own Minako quickly reached behind the dark haired girl and unclipped the sexy red bra then discarded it. Rei leaned down again to finish the interrupted kiss and Mina felt fire touch her when Rei's skin mad contact with hers. Rei broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down Mina's neck stopping at her pulse point to suck.**

"**Rei, don't leave any marks we have to try on dresses tomorrow, that means changing in front of everyone I don't think we could hide them" Mina whispered as she pushed Rei back a bit. Rei pouted.**

"**Ahh no fun" Mina smiled. "guess you'll have to make it up to me" Rei finished. **

"**and how will I do that" Mina asked. Rei got a mischievous smile on her face when she said. **

"**I want to play a game" Minako immediately knew what Rei was implying.**

"**no you just want to make me pass out because I made you pass out" Rei just shrugged a little and began to lick slowly down the blonds stomach. Carefully outlining her toned abs. 'Wow, I guess all that dancing and performing paid off, she has a gorgeous body' Rei thought as she made her way down to her target area and, wasting not time, slowly pushed her tongue deep inside her girlfriend until she heard Minako whimper with pleasure.**

"**Oh god, Rei, you don't know what you do to me". This statement amused Rei a little since she could venture a guess. Having experienced something very similar not five minutes ago. Rei continued to ravish Minako with her tongue. Mina was euphoric Rei's tongue inside her was driving her insane.**

"**open up for me baby" Rei said.**

"**Hu" was the only sound Mina could make in response.**

"**Spread you legs wider, as wide as you can" Rei said right before she slid her tongue back inside. Minako quickly obeyed and was rewarded when Rei changed position slightly and began to twirl her tongue in little circles each one getting a little wider as she went, stopping the motion only to thrust her tongue deep and continuing the circular motion afterwards. 'holy shit!!' Minako thought.**

"**Oh..My god, Rei" Mina said as she gripped the comforter tightly, her body trembling as she arched her back in pleasure and erupted into a silent scream until it was over, ending in a weak whimper and collapsing to the bed. **

**Rei would have liked to continue but she knew Minako couldn't be to tired for the fittings tomorrow, so she slowly crawled up until she could look into Minako's flushed face. Mina was still breathing heavily, a single tear escaping and running down the side of her face. Rei bent to gently kiss the blonds jaw line.**

"**are you ok Mina, your crying" Rei said. Minako quickly wrapped her arms around her dark haired girl and buried her face in the crook of Rei's neck.**

"**God you don't know how much I love you" Minako whispered as a few more tears escaped. **

"**So your crying because you love me" Rei asked a little sarcastically. Mina just nodded. 'ok' Rei thought, not really understanding it.**

**A/N Well Minako got to live her Red High heels fetish lol. Most of the next chapter is gonna be dedicated to getting Usagi and the girls/guys ready for the wedding, which will be sooner then even they expected. Oh by the way I edited this really late and I'm really tired so sorry for any missed mistakes or garbled up sentences/punctuation, as most of you probably realized I'm no that good with the punctuation in the first place so being tired is probably making it worse.**


	26. Chapter 26 Can’t take my eyes off of you

Disclaimer: You all know I own nothing except the thoughts in my head.

Chapter 26

Can't take my eyes off of you

The next morning Rei awoke to a strange feeling and almost immediately knew what it was. Slowly she slid out of Minako's grasp and off the bed quickly getting dressed into her miko uniform and pulling her hair back into a semi-respectable position. Just as she finished brushing her teeth she heard a knock on the door. Wasting no time she went to answer the front door and began to speak even before it was open.

"Hey Setsuna, How are you this morning."

"Mars, how did you know it was me" Setsuna asked as she walked into the living room. Rei smiled and gestured for her guest to take a seat.

"I sensed you coming up the steps, your aura awoke me from a deep sleep actually, your pregnancy must be what's making it pulse like that"

"My aura is pulsing?"

"Yeah its weird actually its almost the equivalent to you standing there and screaming at me, that's how I sensed you from so far away, I bet your driving Michiru crazy" Rei said with a little giggle. "But that's the burden of being psychic I guess, but my powers center more on seeing the future then sensing, unlike Michiru who can hardly see five minutes into the future but can sense things all across the country happening"

"Oh well sorry for screaming at you I don't mean too" Setsuna said seriously, Rei just giggled.

"So what can I do for you this morning. I assume you have a reason for coming other then a random visit at 4:30 in the morning" Setsuna smiled.

"Yes I do actually, I'm worried"

"About what specifically" Rei asked since there were quite a few things she could think of that Setsuna would worry about.

"About the time line, I cant go to the gates to see the possible futures and its making me uneasy, some of the possibilities are catastrophic and I want to be sure to avoid those futures but like I said we are totally in the dark"

"Ok" Rei said to acknowledge she understood.

"So I was wondering if you could do some fire readings, try to sense the future a little, I know with the problem going on it will be hard for you to see and probably a little blurry but some information is better then none"

"I could try, I haven't used my powers intentionally in about five years and when I'm out of practice I tend to get a lot of random images I cant guarantee my senses will concentrate on the things you may want me to see"

"That's alright there's a good chance that the future were heading toward is what you will be seeing so do a few readings it doesn't matter what you see just give it a try and let me know what you saw I can then translate it and use what I have already seen at the gates to see which path we may be taking"

"Ok, I can do a few readings this morning since we don't have to be at Usagi's fittings until noon and Minako probably wont be up for hours yet"

"You don't have to do it now you can go back to sleep and do it later if you want" Setsuna said feeling guilty that she had come over so early. She had been living at the time gates for so long before the senshi had been reestablished that sometimes she overlooked the time of the day and social protocols that are attached to them, day's, hours, and seconds tend to blend together and not matter much after one thousand years alone.

"Oh its no problem, after I get up I usually cant fall back asleep anyway, plus I was planning to start to meditate and do readings again . A few times now Mina has come up behind me and scared the crap out of me, and as someone who has been psychic my whole life that rarely ever happens, and I don't really like it, so I need to exercise my powers so she cant do it anymore" Rei said with a mischievous grin hoping to get her mental abilities back into shape so she can foil any more of Minako's plots to sneak up behind her.

"Ok thanks Mars, I guess ill leave you to it, and I'll see you at the fittings" Setsuna said back.

"yup see ya there" Rei answered as she escorted Setsuna to the door.

Making her way to the kitchen Rei made herself some toast and a glass of orange juice, it wasn't good to try to meditate on an empty stomach, 'it tends to screw up my concentration if I'm thinking about food' Rei thought as she finished her light breakfast and headed towards the shrine room. Rei soon made her way to the sacred fire, sitting down in front of the flames and readying her mind for the experience of sensing the future.

Rei hadn't been meditating for long when she finally felt images and feelings, indicating she was tapping into the future. Soon she saw a vision, it was somewhat blurry but she could still make out her room here at the shrine. Then she heard a voice.

"Rei?" and she saw someone stirring on the bed. Soon Minako's golden hair was in view and she could almost make out the idols face through the blurriness. 'well I wanted to see the future but not a few hours into it I need to concentrate to see further. Rei then pushed her consciousness out of the vision and settled back into deep meditation until she felt the pull of another vision.

Once again it was blurry and she could hear music, music that gave away exactly what she was seeing as she looked down the aisle to see a blond women in white slowly walking toward them to the beat of the wedding march. 'crap Usagi's wedding this isn't what I was going for, Usagi will kill me if she finds out I saw it before it happened I better not stay and watch' so once again Rei brought her consciousness back into meditation and stayed there trying to concentrate on the future while thinking about the problem with the time line.

About thirty minutes later she felt the familiar tug and let herself be pulled into another vision, this one confused her. 'What is this the past? No it cant be' Rei thought as she looked at the blurry vision of herself 'I would remember this if it was the past, and it wouldn't be blurry like this'. The vision was a blurry representation of her apartment in New York she saw herself walk across the room toward the ringing telephone, but couldn't make out the expression on the future Rei's face. Slowly she made her way to the future her and placed her consciousness inside the future Rei's body, something she had found very handy when it came to seeing visions of herself she found she could hear, see, and feel what the future Rei was experiencing if she did this.

"Hello, Rei?" She heard on the other line, it was Ami and she sounded panicked or scared.

"Yeah Ami, what's wrong." Rei said back. Things started to get more hazy 'I'm having trouble staying in this vision' Rei thought as she fought to see and hear clearly.

"It's Mina" Ami said then paused, the future Rei just waited and listened. "She's dieing"

"What!" the future Rei said. Then Rei couldn't hold onto the vision any longer and found herself back in her meditative state. 'what was that, did she say dieing' Rei thought as she tried to force her way back into the quickly retreating vision. 'I could hardly make out what Ami was saying, I hope I heard wrong'

Chasing the vision didn't work and soon she was being pulled into another one. The future Rei was walking down a hall with white walls, she heard a voice over the intercom.

"Dr. Yumika please report to ICU" 'a hospital, what am I doing here' Rei thought as she remembered the last vision she became afraid. The future Rei made her way to a group of people and as the two Rei's came closer the present Rei noticed, through the blurriness, it was her friend group, all the senshi, at leas. Maybe more people. John stepped forward with a mad look on his face.

"You bitch, how could you do that to her" he said. Rei was stunned John had never been in anyway hostile toward her in the past. 'what's going on?, I cant get clear visions, there just random gaps in time. 'The future Rei didn't seem fazed by Johns reaction she just mumbled something, but the present Rei couldn't make it out. Whatever she said seemed to make John more angry. Roughly he shoved her, hard, pushing her to the ground while screaming.

"SHE'S DIEING BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" Rei heard as clearly as if she were actually standing right there then she felt herself being pulled from the vision. 'no, not yet, I need to know what's happening' Rei thought as her consciousness fought to stay in this time. Rei was able to stay only long enough to see John being forcefully restrained by Mamoru, Haruka and Makoto, from causing the future her anymore damage.

Rei was so emotionally distraught she couldn't even bring herself back into a meditative state, opening her eyes she came back to reality. 'I'm crying' she thought as she felt the wetness at her cheeks. Her face was covered in sweat and tears and she was physically exhausted. 'what was that, what was happening, what did I do, and what was wrong with Mina, questions just more questions I found no answers at all' Rei thought. The miko was still sitting there in front of the sacred flames when she heard the door to the shrine room slid open. Rei quickly wiped the tears away from her face.

"Rei, what are you doing up so early, its only 5:30 in the morning" Mina asked. Rei turned to look at her and smiled, Mina hadn't bothered to put any clothes on preferring to just wrap herself in Rei's dark purple sheet. 'its only been an hour, jeez those visions were quick, guess its because I couldn't stay in one for long'

"Setsuna asked me to do a few fire readings to try to see the future" Rei answered as she stood and slowly walked toward Minako.

"Oh well you should do it at a decent time, I cant sleep without you with me" Mina said as she reached her hand out to Rei and guided her back to the bed room. Rei smiled at those words then frowned 'some how in the future I'm going to hurt her, I should try to keep my distance, at least until I get a more clear reading of what's going on' Rei thought as Minako removed Rei's clothes and pushed her back into bed, snuggling close, placing her head on Rei's chest. Minako sighed and Rei hugged her close. 'I don't want to hurt you' Rei thought.

"So did you see anything interesting in the future" Mina asked when she got comfy.

"Not sure yet what I saw, I need to meditate a little on it" Rei said as a way to sidestep the question.

"oh, ok" Mina said on a yawn and nuzzled deeper into the crook of Rei's neck.

In no time at all Minako was fast asleep. Rei felt exhausted she had forgot how tiring it could be to use her powers. Slowly Rei fell back asleep too, holding Mina close. Thinking of her visions and trying to think of ways of how she could avoid the last one.

The sun was shining bright through the window and had long ago become an annoyance to the occupant of the bed, whom hours ago decided to hide from the troublesome light by way of a large fluffy pillow over her head. The dark haired girl was fast asleep still hiding under said pillow when her blond girlfriend quietly walked into the room they had been sharing. Slowly Mina walks up to the bed and crawls across, towards the hiding dark haired miko, leaning down and placing light gentle kisses on her shoulder slowly making her way up to Rei's neck and whispering.

"Baby, you better get up soon if you want to eat before the fittings" Rei shifted slightly but made no noise or move to get up. Minako smiled, she liked this, waking Rei up. Rei was always up before her since she was the more disciplined of the two and Mina hardly got to be the one to make sure they weren't late for anything. Minako was pulled out of her thoughts when Rei mumbled something in her sleep, efficiently helping Mina locate her mouth from under the pillow, but the phrase was totally incoherent and sounded something like.

"the ponies want monkeys for shoes" Minako bit her lip to keep from laughing and was wondering if what she thought she heard was actually what Rei had said. Pushing the pillow up a little bit so as to expose Rei's lips Minako got really close and said.

"Ponies cant have monkeys for shoes Rei" then kissed her girlfriend gently, well it was gently at first but the sleeping Rei soon brought her hands to Minako's back pulling her tightly to the miko and deepening the kiss tremendously. Before Mina knew what was happening Rei had flipped them over and had her pinned to the mattress ravishing her mouth, hands wandering to places they aught not to be unless they could finish what they were starting and Minako knew they didn't have the time. Especially since they still had to eat. Minako reluctantly pulled away and put her head in the crook of Rei's neck so her dark haired girlfriend wouldn't be able to get to her lips again.

"Rei we have to get up, we cant spend all day in bed whether we are sleeping or… doing other things, we have Usagi's fittings remember." Rei who was still not totally awake answered in a mumble.

"don't worry sweetie…, I saw it yesterday, we all.. look great"

"You saw Usagi's wedding in the fire? You know she will be upset if she knew you saw the whole thing before it happened."

"Hmm" was the only sound Minako heard as Rei started to kiss her neck. Mina smiled as she pushed Rei up a little.

"Rei wake up already, its one thing to be ravished by you when your awake its totally inappropriate if your asleep." Minako said as she gently patted Rei's face. She knew the precise moment when reality dawned on Rei and she was fully awake, her eyes seemed to focus and turn a darker color violet.

"Your eyes are really light when you just wake up, almost a lilac color. Its really pretty" Mina said as Rei sat up and started untangling her hair with her fingers.

"Really?, cool, guess I never ran to look in the mirror to see them" Rei said in a slightly joking tone. Minako smiled and said.

"well you should, your gorgeous." Rei humphed and said.

"Yeah right Mina, I just woke up"

"Your still pretty, I just cant take my eyes off you" Minako answered.

"You're a tease" Rei said. Minako smiled.

"its true, you make me feel things I've never known, but we should get up and eat so we wont be late for Usagi's fitting even if you have seen the wedding we still need to go" Rei quickly stated.

"I only saw a little I left when I realized what I was seeing I knew Usagi would freak out!"

"Yeah she would" Minako said as she got off the bed while Rei began to dress in a pair of jeans just like hers and a tight black t-shirt that said "Team Jacob." Minako smiled at the shirt and grabbed Rei's hand pulling her toward the kitchen with a mischievous smile. Rei wondered at the smile but didn't say anything, Rei quickly realized what Minako was smiling about when she saw Naru dressed in some of Minako's clothes, sitting at the table with Youchiro eating a late breakfast. Rei joined Minako in a the mischievous smile and they entered the kitchen holding hands.

"Hey guys have fun last night" Rei said in a joking and very insinuating tone. Naru blushed but Youchiro said.

"Jeez Rei you're a perv nothing happened" Naru decided to not be so embarrassed and continued.

"Yeah when we got to my moms house, which is were I'm staying, she had already gone to bed and locked me out, guess she's not used to me being here, so Youchiro said I could stay in the guest room. And you guys were here so its not like we were alone"

"True" Mina said as she made a plate for her and Rei, leaving the sausage off of Rei's plate knowing how she doesn't really care for it. Rei got Minako and herself a glass of tea remembering to put some milk and sugar in Mina's like she liked it 'weird English raised freak.' Rei thought as a joke. They both made it to the table at the same time giving each other the food and drink they made for the other. Naru smiled at this.

"Gosh you guys exactly how long have you been together??, you already act like you have been dating for years" Youchiro said. It was Rei and Mina's turn to blush. Naru decided to answer.

"Well they haven't been dating long, but they have been friends for like ever. Since they were like fourteen so it makes sense they would be so comfortable around each other."

"That's true, its just cute to see how much they know about each other like see how Rei doesn't have sausage and how Minako's tea has milk and sugar." Rei and Mina blushed got even deeper. Naru and Youchiro both laughed until Minako flicked a little bit of scrambled egg at them. Rei laughed at this and quickly finished her food and drink.

"Come on Mina we only have like ten minutes to noon you know Usagi will be early since wedding stuff is the only thing she is ever early for and if I'm late ill never hear the end of it, because according to Usagi I've never gotten over Mamoru and it will just give her more ammo to tease me with" Youchiro and Mina laughed Naru looked puzzled and said.

"you dated Mamoru too?" Rei smiled at the confused red head and said.

"Not really but kinda, its complicated"

"So you are like bisexual I'm guessing since you've dated Youchiro and Mamoru but are now dating Minako, sorry if I'm being nosy I was just wondering" Naru asked. Rei smiled not having any problem with Naru's questions.

"Yes I guess that's what you would call me, I've dated both men and women in my past" then Naru turned to Minako and asked.

"I guess your bisexual to since I've seen in magazines all the guys you date" Mina smiled and corrected the red head.

"Well I wasn't actually dating any of those men, they are friends or co-workers I was out with. My agent seems to think it helps my image as a sex symbol if I'm seen with a lot of men, I'm actually not interested in men, I've only dated women so I guess you would classify me as a lesbian"

"That's not true Mina you used to have a huge crush on Motoki" Rei countered.

"Well actually Rei I wasn't really that interested in him I was mostly trying to cover up the fact that I was gay when I would swoon over guys, I almost thought I might be Bi when I got a huge crush on Haruka then we all found out she was a she and it only seemed to confirm my thoughts" Mina answered.

"YOU had a crush on Haruka" Rei asked then quickly realized she sounded jealous and covered by continuing "well she is hot so I guess that's ok" Mina had noticed the jealousy in Rei voice and also noticed that Rei was trying to control it. Minako smiled when she noticed this thinking Rei was very sweet to try so hard to not be so possessive.

"Well we better go honey we are now going to be late and Usagi will be able to tease you"

"Damn" Rei said as she looked at her watch and noticed it was three minutes past noon.

By the time they got to the dress shop it was already twelve thirteen. Minako had driven like a crazy person making Rei a little sick in the process but getting them there very quickly.

"Shit Minako do you even have a license" Rei asked.

"Of course I do Rei, its a L.A/USA license but why would you ask that" Mina asked with a questioning gaze.

"No reason" Rei said as she got out of the car and made a mental note to buy some Dramamine.

A/N Ok I lied a little last time I guess I never got to the part of the fittings but they are almost there so yeah, its probably gonna be boring anyways just getting dresses and a little gossip. I had a little bit of inspiration for a few of the lines when they were talking in bed from Lady Antabellum's song "Can't take my eyes off of you". Tried to make the story move along a bit and hope to get rid of the writers block and make my ideas come out on "paper" better. Please review I get so discouraged!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27 Past Stories, Future Slip ups

Chapter 27

Past Stories, Future Slip ups

(Wed)

As Rei and Minako exited the car and began to walk towards the dress shop they saw Ami's black SUV pull up and park directly behind them.

"Hey Guys" Minako said with a blond smile as Makoto and Ami stepped out of the vehicle. Makoto smiled and waved. Ami just waved and continue to the shop entering while muttering under her breath something they couldn't hear.

"What's wrong with Ami?" Rei asked Makoto as the brunette made her way around the vehicle. Mako smiled and stated.

"She hates being late, one of her interns called her in last minute for an "emergency" and it turned out to be something stupid and easy that the intern had ended up getting done before we got there, but neglected to call her and let her know she was no longer needed. So she got pissed and she just gets so cute when she like that I couldn't help but tease her so now she is pissed at me, but it is totally worth it! she's just so cute when she scowls, since she doesn't do it that often, especially with her cute little glasses, like a naughty school girl" Makoto continued her thoughts drifting off as she continued.

"Whoa unnecessary mental image, I think I'm gonna be haunted by that for days" Mina said as she tried to get the image of Ami as a sexy school girl out of her head. At Mina's words Rei got a mental image as well and decided to tease the other girls.

"Yeah me to, but mines an image I may want to keep!, short skirt, high heels, the cute glasses, tight sheer bra, maybe a whip or something oh yeah" Minako and Makoto both glared at her like they were on the verge of killing the teasing miko. Rei inwardly smiled and continued.

"Now that's sexy I may never be able to see Ami the same way again, from now on I think I'm gonna end up seeing her scantily clad with the whip" Rei said as she purposely let her face seem to drift off in thought as if she was thinking/imagining it as much as possible at that very moment. Makoto got a little mad and said.

"You better get that image out of your head now or ill knock it out" Mako said as she grabbed the front of Rei's shirt in anger. Minako was very upset and contemplated letting Makoto hit Rei, then she realized if Rei got hurt physically it would only hurt her emotionally to see her dark haired lover in pain so she grabbed Makoto's arm and said.

"Mako come on its not like Rei is gonna go and try to steal Ami from you, plus Ami would never leave you, she loves you way to much" Minako's words seemed to calm down the enraged thunder senshi and Makoto quickly came to her senses and released Rei's shirt.

It all happened so fast Rei hardly had time to react one second she was teasing her friend and girlfriend, the next she was about to get the shit knocked out of her.

"What's going on out here" The three heard Ami's voice just as Makoto let Rei go.

"Makoto was going to kick Rei's ass for having impure thoughts about you" Minako stated plainly.

"Jeez guys I was totally kidding, Mako I didn't think you would react like this" Rei said as she straightened her shirt. Ami found the situation amusing and decided to play along, quickly walking up to Rei sexily she leaned in and whispered in her ear hoping to make it seem like she was saying something sexy.

"Play along" Ami said then backed up a little, still very close to Rei's face, and said louder so Mako and Mina could hear.

"And just what kind of impure thoughts were you having about me Rei, something naughty I hope" It was Mina's turn to get angry. She got livid when Rei placed her hand on Ami's cheek with a smile and leaned in to whisper close to Ami's ear.

"It had to do with you being a naughty school girl and if Mako kicks my ass for this I'm blaming you!" Rei then leaned back into their previous position and said louder much like Ami had before.

"That's what It was about, although I played it down a little for Mako and Mina you got the uncensored version" Ami giggled and answered.

"That's very sexy!, We may have to try that later" Ami said with a wink. At this point Minako was about to rage and she flinched painfully as she felt a searing ache in her chest for a split second as she looked at Ami and Rei, but Mako distracted her by saying something first.

"No one is going to be trying anything later!" Ami and Rei both began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my gosh, guys your faces were priceless" Ami said "Mako it seems like we need to have another talk about my eternal love for you if you are this insecure" Ami said as she pulled Makoto down for a heated kiss. Makoto was very surprised at Ami's blatant public display of affection.

"And that's payback for teasing me earlier" Ami said as she grabbed Makoto's hand and pulled her into the dress shop, but not before turning and saying with a wink and smile to Rei.

"See you in there baby" Mako just pulled Ami the rest of the way into the shop. Rei laughed finding the whole situation very funny, especially Ami's teasing.

"That was hilarious" Rei said as she turned to Minako.

"Yeah very funny" Mina said with a sad smile and obvious sarcasm in her voice 'about as funny as a knife in the gut, and probably twice as painful' Minako thought as the idol remembered seeing Rei openly flirt with Ami. After hearing the jealousy in her own voice the blond sighed 'jeez they were just joking, I need to stop being so insecure, Rei loves me, she wont leave me' Minako thought as a way to try to calm herself down. Rei stepped up to Minako pulling her close and said in a quiet voice.

"Baby I was kidding" Rei said. Mina smiled sincerely and answered while taking Rei's hand in her own.

"I know, it just bothered me a little bit, but don't worry ill get used to it. I know I'm flirtatious by nature so I'm guessing you have to deal with this a lot more then I do"

"Maybe a little bit more" Rei teased and turned to pull Minako into the dress shop.

"Were have you guys been, all four of you late!, Rei, Ami I never would have believed it of you, I mean Mina and Mako yeah, but you guys are the responsible ones" Usagi lectured as the group of four found the rest of the senshi back in the large dressing room area.

"We have to get all the fittings done today because the wedding is going to have to be sooner then we excepted. This weekend actually, I think Mamoru has everything ready, there was a cancellation luckily for us." Usagi said with a big smile.

"Why so soon Usagi?" Mina asked.

"Cuz Mama over here is already getting bigger" Usagi said in a teasing happy voice. Setsuna scowled and said.

"I'm already two sizes bigger then I was a few days ago. At this rate ill be huge if we wait any longer ill never be able to wear the dress and then I wont be able to be in the wedding, which was ok with me but the Princess was adamant I be there, I think it may also be an excuse to rush it though" Setsuna said seriously, not meaning it as a joke, but everyone laughed anyway. 'I don't get it' Setsuna thought, this happened all the time she would say something and not understand why it was so funny. She was just being truthful.

"I wasn't on the moon when you guys were born so I cant remember if this is what it was like for your mothers, god I hate not knowing things, I always know things. I've been alive for so long its hard not to know, but this I have no idea, it frustrates me to no end"

"Or maybe your just getting hormonal" Rei said.

"I'm not hormonal!" Setsuna yelled very suddenly.

"yeah totally not hormonal" Haruka said sarcastically.

"I hate you Ruka I really do" Setsuna said to the blond tomboy.

"Nah you love me teasing you and you know it, you wouldn't know what to do if I stopped teasing you and started to be nice all of the sudden" Haruka answered back.

"Yes that would be a little scary if you were nice to people." Michiru said with a giggle.

"Hey I'm not that mean, and anyway my teasing is just part of my charm" Haruka said with a roguish smile.

"yeah very charming" Hotaru said sarcastically, everyone laughed at the joke.

"Jeez Haruka she sounds like you, why couldn't she have ended up with Michiru's normal scenes of humor" Rei said while giggling. Everyone giggled.

"Hey!" both Haruka and Hotaru said as if they had been insulted.

"God you think another life time would change you guys a bit but no, your still annoying, especially you Haruka, and when you were kids I swear! I got in trouble all the time for "accidentally" throwing you through time" Setsuna said.

"You threw Haruka and Michiru through time" Usagi said in an incredulous voice.

"Mostly Haruka but I sent Michiru to Medieval times once she was there for two whole days before, anyone noticed she was missing from the castle. Of course it was the love struck Haruka who noticed she hadn't seen her little girlfriend in a while and when the queen couldn't sense her anywhere my mother was called to find her, and oh my was I in trouble"

"Where did you send Haruka?" Minako asked loving this little story of the outer senshi as kids.

"Oh she was got on my nerves so often she visited almost every time period I knew as a child."

"Oh Plu tell them the story of the time you sent her to Cro-Magnon times" Chibiusa said. "I love that story" She continued to Hotaru.

"Cro-Magnon?" Mina asked.

"I swear Mina its like you never went to school at all, Cave men Mina, Cro-Magnon were cave men." Rei said matter-of-factly.

"I thought those were Neanderthals" Mina asked.

"Neanderthals and Cro-Magnon are two different types of "cave men" It is speculated that the Neanderthals were the first type of Humans but were later replaced by Cro-Magnon which we are said to have evolved from, its also speculated, but never totally proved, that for a brief period in time the two actually co existed on the planet" Ami started as if she were giving a lecture on the beginnings of the human race. Makoto was used to Ami's random text book knowledge and she knew sometimes if you let her get going she was impossible to stop so she interjected when Ami paused to breath.

"So what happened when you sent Haruka to the B.C's"

"She was there for about two weeks" Setsuna started.

"Two weeks how did no one notice her gone" Hotaru asked.

"Michiru was on Neptune for some political ball or something and all of you were on your planets as well since you had yet to manifest your powers. Everyone just assumed that she was some place else, Haruka you see never stops, she is and was always on the move and usually as a break neck pace" Setsuna continued. "But she was there for two weeks and when my mother finally brought her back, she was the head hunter for a clan of Cro-Magnon and had been offered five different women to be her wives as well as constantly courted by all thirteen the men in the clan."

"Two weeks and you had five wives and thirteen boyfriends, your such a floozy" Michiru teased.

"Hey I wasn't married or had any boyfriends, I needed a place to stay they needed help getting meat for the coming winter, so I helped, I was as fast if not faster then all the game they hunted. That's how I became head hunter so fast, and I'm sure they had a very comfortable winter compared to any other they had previously" Haruka said in her defense "Plus I wouldn't have had to get domestic with the cave clan if Plu here had learned how to bring people back from where she sent them.

"Hey its not easy to find someone and bring them back, its a lot easier to send someone when they are right there in front of you" Setsuna said as she got all teary eyed.

"She was just kidding Setsuna, I'm sure it is hard I mean none of us can even begging to time travel so it pretty amazing" Usagi said hoping to make Setsuna feel better, the time senshi hardly ever showed emotion at all let alone yelled and cried five minutes apart.

"apologize Haruka" Usagi said.

"What I didn't say anything" Haruka started to argue then she noticed there princess's stubborn face a knew that no amount of logic was going to get her out of this apology.

"Fine, Sets I'm sorry you are the best ever at any type of time travel"

"See she is sorry, are you feeling better" Usagi said. Setsuna just wiped away her tears and nodded her head.

"So ready to try on dresses" Michiru said cheerfully.

They spent the rest of the afternoon trying on many different brides maid dresses. Usagi ended up picking a very cute style that went a little ways past the knees and had a cute two inch thick ribbon that tied just above the waist. All the dresses were black with the ribbons the color of choice for each brides maid. Everyone pretty much knew what colors everyone would have. Hotaru's was a deep purple, Michiru chose her trademark aquamarine, as well as Haruka picking her normal deep dark blue, Setsuna when with a light purple, Rei got her normal red, Mina chose her favorite orange, Ami went with a lighter blue, while Makoto chose her normal forest green.

"So Chibiusa your not going to be in the wedding" Mina asked when she noticed the pink haired princess wasn't trying on any dresses.

"No that would be weird to be in my parents wedding I'm already in the pictures and believe me that was confusing growing up. They always told me that I just looked like the girl in the pictures, it wasn't until I stated to time travel that I realized it was probably me" Everyone laughed.

"Aren't you going to try on dresses for the wedding anyways hun" Hotaru said as she slipped on another dress.

"Nope I got one already, Mom said that she had it made for Re.. I mean one of the Senshi's weddings a long time ago, said she got the design from that time I turned into Wicked Lady. She said she thought my dress was soooo cute and she wore it to the wedding and that's the dress I was wearing in the picture so its what I brought plus it is very cute, the dark moon family may have been bad but they had good taste when they gave me that dress"

"Who's wedding did she have it made for" Rei asked since she had noticed Chibiusa's almost slip up.

"Um…" Chibiusa said and looked to Setsuna for help. Setsuna seemed to be off in la la land. "Um I'm not supposed to tell anything about the future" She continued.

"It was for Rei's wedding wasn't it, you pretty much said her name already" Haruka said. Rei immediately looked to Mina who seemed to be very interested in the conversation.

"Um yeah it was for Rei's wedding but I'm not supposed to say anything else, I'm sure ill be getting in trouble already" Chibiusa said.

"I get married?" Rei said. "to who" she asked.

"Rei you know I cant say who"

Mina was lost in thought and she felt the pain in her chest again as she realized what this meant, 'two women can't get married in Japan, this means Rei and I must not end up together, if she gets married to someone. To someone else, someone who's not me' Mina felt like she was about to hyperventilate she couldn't breath and the pain in her chest was getting to be unbearable, but the blond worked hard to not panic and hide the fact that she was in physical pain from her thoughts. Rei noticed Mina's slight distress and reached out to put her hand on the blonds elbow. The dark haired girl noticed that everyone was back to getting dressed and holding other conversations. The moment Rei touched her the pain and panic seemed to start to dissipate.

"I ah gotta use the restroom" Mina announced as she turned to leave. Hoping to get a little time to compose herself. Rei watched her leave and said.

"Yeah I need to use the restroom too" and she turned to follow the blond. When she opened the door to the bathroom she immediately turned to lock it. Searching the room she quickly found Mina with her hands on the sink leaning forward onto them her head down and eyes closed with a few tears slowly going down her face.

"Mina" Rei said. Minako just looked up into the face of the woman she loves so much.

"We don't stay together" Mina whispered. "You marry someone else, we don't end up together" Mina ended on a sob and brought her hands up to cover her face. Minako started to feel the panicked feeling again and gasped for air. Rei ran to the distressed blond pulling her quickly into an tight embrace. Mina breathed easier in Rei's arms.

"Mina I love you, I only want to be with you, we cant let what Chibiusa said get in the way of our love, we don't know the circumstances of anything from the future, plus you heard what Setsuna said, the time line is in a state of flux, things could end up differently then what Chibiusa knows"

"I couldn't do it Rei" Mina started as she held tight to her dark haired love. "I couldn't watch you walk down the aisle, towards someone else, away from me, I just couldn't handle it, if it turns out that way, don't expect me to be there, it would kill me to watch that" Mina sobbed.

"Its not going to end up that way Mina, I'm with you now and forever, in a thousand years I still want to wake up next to you, I still want to see you smile, listen to you sing in the shower, deal with your obnoxious teasing and pranks" Mina giggled a little and blushed when she realized Rei had been listening to her sing while she was in the shower.

"Rei you listen while I sing in the shower, I don't even try when I'm in the shower" Mina said. Rei laughed and said.

"I know, If I hadn't heard you live I would think you couldn't sing at all from the performance you put on in the shower" Mina gave Rei a little punch in the ribs.

"I'm not that bad" Minako mumbled.

"I know love, I was just teasing." Rei answered as she pulled Minako forward into another love filled hug.

A/N Sorry for the delay in posting, things here have been crazy and I lost inspiration for a while. I would like to throw out a thank you for Gambet who praised my story in the A/N of their story "lead me to my fate" which I have been following religiously lol. Oh this is a link to the dress I thought looked most like the dress I was imagining for Usagi's bridesmaid dresses, I thought that this style would look good on all the girls including the taller and shorter girls. Hope it works if not just copy and past. Please review!!! If I don't get more then three review I will assume people aren't interested in the story anymore. P.S. gave a little of the silver millennium Outers for those who wanted a taste of the misbehaving outer senshi. ;)

.com/Bridesmaid+Fashion/articles/272/Beautiful+Bridesmaid+Dresses


	28. Chapter 28 Who will be Haruka’s mistress

Chapter 28

Who will be Haruka's mistress?

After getting all the dress's and tux's rush ordered with the right sizes everyone made there way to Rei's temple for an early dinner. Since all of them were free after the fittings to hang out, they all knew Usagi may take all day with the fittings and assumed they would have to take all day off of work in the first place, they just happened to finish early since Usagi had pretty much known what she wanted she just needed to find it. The boys showed up just before the food arrived.

"Hey Rei!" Yaten said as he passed the group of girls talking, heading straight for the food with Mamoru, Tahiki and John. "Ladies" he finished while tipping his imaginary hat at the group.

"Ah he's such a gentlemen, he's totally into you Rei, why don't you guys go out" Michiru asked. All of the girls in the group consisting of Ami, Usagi, Michiru and Setsuna looked at Rei, waiting for her answer.

"Um well I just don't feel that way about Yaten. I mean all of the Star Lights are more like brothers to me. I don't think I could date any of them, it would be like dating Youchiro" Rei said. Everyone was distracted by the conversation when Mina let out a high pitched squeal and laugh. Seiya had apparently snuck up behind her and scared the living daylights out of her by lifting her up bridal style.

"Hey sexy, how have you been" Seiya said as he scooped Minako up into his arms and then proceeded to spin as fast as possible. Thus causing Minako to begin laughing hysterically as she got very dizzy.

"Seiya put me down, your spinning to fast" Seiya ignored Mina's laughing request and spun even faster.

"Seiya I'm totally gonna throw up on you if you don't stop!" Minako yelled hoping the ruse would get the starlight to stop.

"Sorry Mina" Seiya said with a smile as he stopped spinning and let Minako down. Mina immediately grabbed right back onto Seiya when she tried to walk and began to fall on her face from being so dizzy.

"Not cool Seiya, I'm so freaking dizzy its insane" Mina said. Rei smiled at Mina, 'she seems so happy right now I wonder what happens in the future that might risk her life, I wonder what I do?" Rei thought as she looked at Minako laughing and joking with Seiya. 'I shouldn't worry so much about this. The timeline may change anyway there is no guarantee what I saw will actually happen, just like there is no guarantee that what Chibiusa said will be true anymore either' Rei was deep in her thought of the future when Mina snapped her fingers in front of Rei's face.

"Venus to Mars come in Mars, are you even in there" Mina said as she lightly tapped her index finger against Rei's head.

"Oh Mina sorry I was thinking" Rei said.

"Yes that can be difficult, but at the risk of insulting my self, isn't this type of behavior more along the lines of what a blond would do?" Rei smiled a smart ass smile and said.

"Only blonds like you, Haruka never has problems thinking, guess that puts you in league with Princess Airhead over there" Rei said as she gestured towards Usagi.

"Now that's just plain mean, this must be some kind of domestic abuse, to rank me up with Usagi" Rei laughed at Minako's joke. Mina looked down and smiled.

"I love your laugh, Your so beautiful when you laugh" Rei smiled back and took her hand causing Mina to look up at her.

"Your beautiful all of the time" Minako's smile got a little wider, then she looked down again and sighed. "Mina what's wrong? Are you still upset by what Chibiusa said, I told you the timeline is changing so much that there is no way to know if what she says is totally accurate anymore"

"I know Rei I just worry, I wish I could see the future like you, then I might be able to find out why we don't end up together" Mina said with a very sad expression on her normally cheerful face.

"Minako Aino stop saying that, we are going to end up together I promise, we are going to live together and be happy, have kids and never grow old together, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else I swear" Mina smiled at Rei's comment about never growing old together since the senshi are in a way immortal and live for so long, just like Setsuna who is around 3000 years old and still in her prime.

"I love you" Minako said as she gazed into Rei's violet eyes. Rei smiled and was about to declare her own love when Haruka came up with Makoto and asked a question.

"Are you guys excited for the wedding or what, gonna be a party" Haruka said. Makoto laughed and said.

"Sounds like your more excited about the reception then the wedding" Haruka laughed and teased.

"Ah Mako you know me so well why aren't we dating again?" Haruka joked. Makoto laughed and pointed across the yard towards the chatting forms of Ami and Michiru.

"I believe they probably have something to do with it"

"Ah yes the old ball and chain, guess we will have to hide our unyielding love affair" Haruka joked as she got down on one knee and grabbed Makoto's hand.

"Makoto Kino will you please be my secret mistress of uncontrollable, and unconditional lust" Rei, Makoto and Minako busted out laughing. Haruka joined in until she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Slowly she tuned her head to see a scowling Michiru and Ami. Ami wasted no time and asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Haruka Tenoh just what were you proposing to MY girlfriend?" Haruka grinned and got to her feet.

"just asking her to be my secret lover you know the usual for a Wednesday afternoon" Ami smiled but said.

"I don't really think that that's appropriate" Haruka feigned distress.

"oh no then who can be my secret mistress?" Haruka then quickly grabbed Ami and said.

"How bout you babe wana play doctor with me" All of the other girls laughed, Ami blushed a deep red. Makoto giggled and took Ami's hand pulling her away from Haruka "sorry Ruka but she only plays doctor with me." Haruka grinned and grabbed Michiru around the waist from behind.

"guess ill have to stick with my violinist, she has talented fingers anyway. Great with the violin but fantastic with…." Haruka's sentence trailed off as Michiru elbowed her in the stomach. Everyone began laughing hysterically again, a few with embarrassed blushes, but laughing all the same. Minako looked at Rei laughing, 'She doesn't seem to be worried about what Chibiusa said, maybe I should just forget it.' Mina thought as she listened to the other girls joke and tease about who could be Haruka's secret lover until Michiru grabbed Haruka by the ear saying.

"excuse me ladies but Haruka and I need to have a discussion" and with a polite smile she walked away.

"Oww Michi that hurts" was all they heard from Haruka as the couple walked away. Makoto just laughed than turned to Ami.

"Hey you cant get upset over this at all, If you are going to have a love affair with Rei then there is no reason why I cant have one with Haruka" Makoto joked and Ami gave her a gentle punch to the arm then laughing a little.

"Ok I guess that's fair" Ami then said and turned to Rei. "Hey Rei wana go try out that naughty school girl thing you were telling me about" Ami said with a seductive smile. Mako just laughed and said while she grabbed Ami's hand.

"Actually the naughty school girl was originally my idea so its only fair that I get first dibs on that fantasy" Ami smiled back and lightly trailed the nail of her index finger down Makoto's left cheek.

"Guess we have plans tonight then" the blue haired girl whispered seductively. Rei giggled, blushed and said.

"Things are getting a little hot here don't you think Mina, why don't we give them some privacy" Rei said as she grabbed Minako's hand and walked toward Usagi and Mamoru who were giving the group good bye hugs.

"You guys are leaving" Rei said as she walked up to them.

"Yeah we have plans to finalize and its late we should get to bed early" Mamoru said as he gave Rei a hug goodbye. Rei looked around and finally noticed that it was getting dark. 'Wow time flies sometimes, how did I not notice it was getting so late'.

Not long after the future king and queen left the rest of the group started to leave until it was just Rei and Mina standing at the top of the steps waving good bye to the last of the group.

"Haruka and Makoto were so funny" Minako said when it got silent she was a little nervous. 'I don't want to think that Rei and I wont end up together but things Chibiusa has said from the future have always come true.'

"Yeah they are a hoot when they are together, but they can also be outrageous teases and if they get on a roll they can be like hard headed bulldozers" Rei said then noticed Minako's 'thinking' face.

"Hey Venus, wana come back to Earth" Rei said as she took Mina's hand effectively pulling her from her thoughts. Mina smiled at Rei and said as she pulled her close.

"If you're here I don't think I would want to be any place else, even if Venus was still habitable, I would live in the deserts of Mars with you, and believe me that's saying something in the silver millennium Venus was like a paradise compared to Mars" Mina said as she laid her head on Rei's shoulder.

"So you say I thought Venus was pretty but Mars had a sort of majestic beauty and you only saw the dry side of Mars you should have seen it in winter, it was like spring here, but the flowers were mostly shades of red's and oranges"

"Why does that not surprise me" Minako said as she nuzzled closer to Rei.

"Well they did grow in red dirt you know, that may be why" Rei commented back.

"That's true" Mina whispered. Rei noticed she was losing Minako.

"Mina, baby your falling asleep in my arms" Minako smiled gently and said.

"like I said before there is no place I would rather be then in your arms" Rei smiled at that and quickly lifted Minako bridal style and started walking back toward the temple.

"Rei! Put me down, I must be to heavy for you, were like the same size" Minako said as she tried to escape the miko's grasp since she was worried about Rei hurting herself while trying to carry the idol. Rei leaned down and kissed Minako's neck.

"You hardly weigh a thing baby" by this time Rei had already made it halfway down the hall and Minako quit struggling realizing that at this point it would just make Rei carry her longer and thus refuting the point. Mina sighed.

"Rei do you remember much about the silver millennium?" the blond asked.

"a little why?" Rei asked as she sat down on the bed still holding Minako in her arms, Mina was now sitting on Rei's lap with her arms wrapped around the dark haired senshi's neck.

"Do you think we were in love back then?"

"I don't know Mina, why do you ask?" Rei answered.

"Well it seems like we all ended up in love with each other like we were meant to be, and it made me wonder if it's a love continuing from the past, like we all loved each other so much that our souls couldn't forget, couldn't move on and were still connected, all of us, I mean even Setsuna and John found each other again and she waited thousands of years for him"

"that may be true, but all I remember about us in the past is we fought, all the time, you called me a animal often and I guess we were like enemies, my memories of that time seem to make me think you hated me."

"Well I'm sure I didn't hate you, and things at that time were so strange its like we all came back to the moon but we were different I remembered playing with you guys when I was younger, but you had changed and if I thought your Martian ways were strange before after we all came back to the moon for the second time it was like they had sucked out your emotions" Mina explained.

"Yeah showing emotion on Mars was considered a weakness and if I remember correctly Martians were considered to be inferior by other races, almost not human because of our lack of emotion and tendency to be hostile, that was most races opinions of us, especially Venusians, so I guess when you would call me an animal I just assumed you didn't think I was human and there for didn't want to be my friend anymore"

"Rei that is not true I so wanted to be your friend still, I just didn't understand you anymore, gosh I wish I could remember more about that time things are all hazy and I'm missing big chunks you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean but don't worry about the past Minako were here now and the way things were in the silver millennium has nothing to do with our love in this life time" Rei said as she stripped Mina of her clothes and proceeded to undress herself quickly getting into bed and snuggling close to the tired blond. Minako yawned and whispered.

"that's true"

A/N I know that the title of this chapter is stupid but I just loved the teasing with Haruka and Makoto in this chapter to I decided that part gets to be the part that inspires the title of the chapter!! Please review!! And thanks to those who review last chapter it really helped with inspiration!!


	29. Chapter 29 Dreams or Visions!

Chapter 29

Dreams or Visions!!

(Thurs)

~The lights were bright, reflecting perfectly off of the white walls of the hospital waiting room. Everyone was there sitting, waiting. Just waiting with worried and pained expressions on their faces. After a while the blue haired doctor slowly walked into the room everyone stood up. Tears came to her eyes as she whispered.

"I'm sorry guys, there was nothing we could do"

"what!!" Haruka said.

"no" Hotaru whispered as she began to cry softly. John collapsed into a chair crying into his knees.

"Its not supposed to be this way" Usagi whispered into Mamoru's shoulder.

"Ami there has to be something you can do!" Makoto said in a voice filled with pain and disbelief. Ami walked forward and hugged her crying girlfriend tightly while saying to the group.

"I'm sorry everyone, but she's gone," at this point Ami began to sob into Makoto's shoulder "Minako's gone!!!" she cried. Rei just stood there shaking her head.

"no" she whispered "no, ,no, No, No, NO!" Rei then collapsed to her knees and cried.

"MINA!!!" the miko's fists violently slamming continuously to the ground until she collapsed helplessly to the floor completely, sobbing.~

Rei bolted up in bed crying, breath greatly labored.

"Rei what's wrong" Minako asked when the dark haired girl had cried out the blonds name in her sleep. Minako quickly pulled the hysterical miko into her arms rocking her gently while whispering soothing words. When Rei seemed to calm down a little Minako decided to ask again.

"Baby what's wrong" Rei hugged her tightly and said while wiping her tears away with one hand.

"Nothing Mina, it was just a bad dream"

"A bad dream?" Minako asked disbelievingly.

"No a terrible dream, it was horrible, but it was just a dream, everything is alright" Rei said trying to convince herself, the words being more for her own benefit then her girlfriends.

"It was about me wasn't it?" Mina asked as she looked the dark haired miko in the eyes.

"Why do you think that" Rei asked as she looked away.

"Because you were screaming in your sleep Rei, you screamed my name, it was about me wasn't it?"

"Yes it was" Rei answered truthfully as she met the blonds eyes again.

"What happened" Mina asked.

"Nothing" Rei answered.

"Rei come on tell me about it, what happened?"

"You died" Rei said. "in my dream you died" Rei said as she pulled Minako closer to herself. Minako got a worried look on her face.

"Do you think it was a vision Rei?"

"No!, I think it was just a dream, I would never let that happen Mina, I wont let you die, no matter what!" Rei said, she worried about it too, she wasn't sure if it was a vision or not but they did tend to have a more realistic feel then dreams had, like this one did. Minako could hear the worry in her girlfriends voice so she leaned in to gently kiss the trembling miko's lips.

"nothing is going to happen to me Rei, ill always be here to annoy you" Mina whispered with a smile. Rei's pained expression eased a little at Minako's teasing and she leaned in to kiss her love again needing to feel, not just see, that Minako was really alright that she was here alive and well. 'that dream felt so real as if it was actually happening' Rei thought as she pulled Minako closer to deepen the kiss. With her lips and body, hands pressed gently on the dark haired girls shoulders, Minako pushed Rei down onto the bed. Kissing slowly up and down the fire senshi's neck and shoulders. Rei moaned and pushed her hands into her girlfriends soft golden hair. One hand slowly caressing down and rubbing up and down Minako's back. The blonds kisses descended, slowly making her way to the raven haired girls breast lightly tracing the areola with her tongue while her hand gently caressed lower, playing softly against the toned muscles of Rei's abs, and just as the blonds fingers began to lightly caress the black haired girls clit, Minako brought her lovers nipple fully into her mouth to suck tenderly. Rei let out the sexiest little whimper from the back of her throat, Minako smiled a little when she heard the sound. The blond spent a while teasing and caressing the dark haired girls breast and clit, slowly building her lover up until Rei was squirming, clearly on the edge just waiting, wishing Minako would push her over. Rei was granted her wish when Minako's lips returned to hers lightly kissing. Slowly her tongue slipped into the fire senshi's mouth just as her fingers softly glide into the miko. Minako didn't even get a chance to continue as she felt Rei's inner walls grip her fingers tightly the dark haired girl moaned loudly into the blonds mouth. Hands gripping the love senshi's lower back, nails leaving little wounds in the shape of small crescent moons, clearly. Minako winced a little bit at the pain it caused but as soon as it started the pain stopped when Rei realized her actions.

"sorry Mina" Rei whispered and moved her hands away from Mina's back.

"its ok baby, it didn't really hurt, plus I think you owe me a little payback from the wounds I caused you a few days ago" Mina said as she gently brushed her nose against the miko's then looking into her eyes with a smile.

"Payback isn't necessary" Rei whispered as she leaned up to kiss Minako's jaw line. Mina giggled a little then said."Rei I'm disappointed in you, that's totally not a Martian perspective, have I tainted your animalistic ways, made you to much like a Venusian, your preaching love not war!." Mina stated jokingly. Rei smiled and joked back.

"Minako being in love with you is like being at war, I love you so much ill fight for you, I wont let anything happen to you" Rei said her voice getting serious as she caressed the blonds face gently. Mina smiled and teased.

"figures a barbarian like you could equate love to war" the blond said as she snuggled up to her girlfriend, both quickly falling back to sleep.

~It was sunny in the park but the sun didn't seem to bother the occupants of the sand box, two little girls attempting to build a castle. Suddenly one cries and gets up running across to a bench were a beautiful blond was sitting playing an advanced looking gameboy.

"Mommy!!! Mei threw sand at me!!!" Suddenly the other girl came running up.

"I did not! Rina is lying Mommy, I hit the top of the castle the sand hit her I didn't throw the sand"

"You did it on purpose!!" The little blond said.

"No I didn't, your just upset that I wouldn't let you name the castle Rinakoville, its not fair if the castle is named after her right mommy, we both built it!" said the dark haired sister. The little blond started to cry clenching her fists and saying angrily.

"I started the castle and I wanted it to be Rinakoville!" flames began to lightly dance from the little blonds hands. Suddenly the older blond spoke up.

"Rinako Hino you calm down, you know your not supposed to use your powers, you get more like Rei everyday" The dark haired little girl suddenly giggled and whispered to her sister.

"You have Mama's bad temper, Aunt Serenity tells me that all the time"

"Mommy, Mei said I have Mama's bad temper!" The little blond tattled.

"Well she does!!" The dark haired little girl said as she smiled happily at her now scowling sister. The little blond seemed enraged and about to tackle her sister like a lineman, when out of nowhere a dark haired women came and swooped up the little blond.

"Don't worry Rinako, they just don't understand a Martians nature" Rei said as she smiled at the blond and dark haired little girl. Minako bent and picked up Mei saying,

"yeah like you could understand our Venusian side, You should feel sorry for Mei and myself having to live with two Martians, almost more then we can bear, right Mei" Mina joked with a happy smile. The blond woman stood holding the dark haired little girl both wearing their trademark Venusian obnoxious smile, two sets of identical blue eyes shining, while the black haired woman stood holding the little blond, both with their normal Martian scowls and violet eyes glaring." Rei's scowl softened slightly when Mina reached out and took her hand. Rei then smiled and pulled the older blond in for a quick kiss. The little girls both exclaimed.

"Ewwww!"

"Their kissing again Rina" Mei said as she tried to get out of her mothers grasp.

"Lets get out of here!! Race you to the slides Mei!" Rinako said as she quickly ran towards the playground.

"Rina you're a cheater!!" the dark haired Venusian little girl exclaimed as she raced after her sister. The two women chuckled at their daughters chasing after one another, the blond turned to gently caress the dark haired women's face slowly going down to her neck. Rei sighed in contentment~

The fire senshi slowly awoke to the sound of her phone lightly jingling The Three Lights song 'moonlight princess'. 'that was a weird dream' The dark haired priestess thought as she quickly, but quietly slipped out of the bed, having recognized the song as Usagi's personal ring tone, she grabbed her robe, phone and clothes as she made her way to the bathroom. Answering she asked.

"Usagi what are you up so early for?? Your never up this early"

"Hey Rei I was just calling to see if you could come to the wedding rehearsal we booked the hall for Friday evening so we need a rehearsal today or we wont be able to rehearse, everyone else can make it except Ami and Haruka who will be a little late because of their jobs but they will still be making it, can you and Minako make it??" Rei sighed and answered.

"Yes Usagi I can make it and I'm sure Mina can too, were and when??"

"Um Juban catholic church and in about an hour or so would be good. Michiru and I are already here and the younger girls are on their way the rest are gonna be here in about an hour so you don't have to rush overly much, oh and please ask Youchiro to come along we will need him too since he's in the wedding as well"

"Ill see if he has any classes to teach later if not then he should be free as well"

"Thanks Rei, I guess ill see you soon then, you better hurry and wake up Minako. You know she tends to take forever to get ready"

"Yeah I know what you mean, ill see you soon Usagi" Rei quickly got dressed and ready for the day, when she was done fixing her hair up into a cute bun she walked back to her room to see Minako had sprawled out and took up most of the large bed, the sheet having been thrown to the floor. Rei smiled 'damn what a tempting sight, I wonder if those dreams were visions, if they were I'm a little scared. In one Mina dies, in the other we look happy as a family,' Rei sighed sadly 'sometimes I hate seeing the future' the dark haired senshi thought as she walked towards her gorgeous and quite naked girlfriend. The priestess had almost made it to the bed when she saw Minako's hand begin to move around on the bed as if it were searching for something, after a while of searching and finding nothing the hand stopped and Mina groggily lifted her head, and in a panicked voice said.

"Rei!!" Rei heard the fear in Minako's voice and answered while sitting down onto the bed.

"I'm right here Mina" Rei said as she reached for the blonds hand, grasping it softly.

"Oh, hey what are you doing up already?" Minako asked when Rei took her hand.

"Usagi called we have a wedding rehearsal to be at in about forty five minutes so you better get up, I have to go wake up Youchiro and then I'm gonna make breakfast." Rei said as she leaned down to place a gently kiss to Minako's lips. Mina smiled and contemplated yanking Rei back into bed and having her way with her dark haired girlfriend. Minako gently caressed Rei's cheek while saying.

"you sure you don't wana fool around a little" Mina said as her hand slowly caressed down the dark haired girls neck. Rei smiled and whispered.

"Apparently you never change" Minako's action was so similar to what had just happened in her dream it made Rei think that it may have been a vision. 'Damn so what is going to happen?? I better talk to Setsuna and see what she has seen in the possible futures'

"What do you mean babe" Mina asked. Rei smiled and kissed her love again, lightly.

"Nothing, ill tell you about it some other time right now you need to get ready and I need to go wake up Youchiro so we are not all late and have to face the wrath of our queen to-be." Rei said as she slipped out of Mina's grasp and headed towards the other side of the house were the Priest chambers were located.

A/N A few visions send Rei's mind racing, good or bad which future will she end up with?? I thought the girls were very cute!!! Especially their family dynamic very what I could see them being!! Id like to dedicate this chapter to WolvesKey, favereihino and Makoto789 a few new reviewers of this story!!! And Thank you to my returning reviewers all reviews make me wana update faster thanx thanx thanx!!!


	30. Chapter 30 New and Old Relationships

Chapter 30

New and Old Relationships

Rei was just about to knock on Youchiro's bedroom door when it was suddenly thrown open and she collided with a urgent looking red head, the collision sent her to the floor her rear hitting the wood hard, the red head grabbed the door frame, effectively stopping herself from falling like the dark haired priestess had. Rei looked up at Naru standing there still holding the frame in nothing but a pair of light blue boxers and a white t-shirt.

"Naru?" Rei said disbelievingly, there was only one reason Rei could think that Naru would be leaving Youchiro's room so early wearing, obviously, his clothing. Rei's smile was large and mischievous.

"Wow Naru are you getting your naughty on" the fire senshi said as she stood. Naru stood there dancing around uncomfortably.

"Yeah yeah Rei I got it tease, tease but I cant listen right now I have to pee REALLY bad" Naru said as she ran past the dark haired miko toward the bathroom. Rei giggled and smiled 'I'm glad she moved on. She seems more like herself then the broken women she acted like after being with that bastard former fiancé of hers. Not that I knew her very well before but she always seemed happy back then' Rei thought as she peeked her head into Youchiro's room to announce.

"Hey lover boy hurry up and get ready, we have Wedding shit to do today" Rei then departed to make some quick eggs bacon and toast. The eggs and toast were done and she was just stirring the bacon when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. Rei knew it was Minako she could sense it but as a joke she decided to say.

"Youchiro stop you know Mina might see" Minako's arms around the dark haired girl tightened. Mina knew Rei was joking but for some reason the thought of that being a possibility, even if it never would happen, still made her heart ache, literally. She was starting to get worried, this had been happening more and more frequently, and it wasn't just a little pain, some times the pain seemed unbearable. 'maybe I should ask Ami to check out my heart if there is something wrong with me she would be able to find out'

"Please don't joke like that Rei" Rei turned at Minako's serious tone and saw the pain on her loves face.

"Mina I was totally kidding you know that idea is insane " Rei said as she took Minako's hands in her own.

"I know I just don't care for teasing like that, it …. It hurts to think about it, I .. I don't know. Just please don't do it anymore" Mina said as she tried to explain how she actually felt real pain not metaphorical pain but she decided to just let it go for now. The dark haired priestess nodded and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"No problem babe, no more jokes, I promise" Mina smiled at her and pulled the dark haired senshi in for a passionate kiss that was cut short by the sizzling bacon beginning to burn. Rei turned around quickly stirring said bacon and turning the burner off.

"Rei honey, don't you think this is a little much breakfast for you, Youchiro, and myself" Mina asked. Rei smiled.

"Yes it is but we have an extra guest this morning" Rei was about to explain when Youchiro and Naru walked into the kitchen, hands entwined with embarrassed smiles on their faces. Mina smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Morning" she exclaimed with a large insinuating smile.

"good morning" Naru said as she took a seat at the table graciously accepting the plate of food Rei put in front of her. The group ate their breakfast quickly with stimulating conversation consisting mainly of Mina and Rei joking about the couples new relationship until Youchiro laughed and said.

"Ok girls no more jokes we have wedding stuff to do" Rei agreed with a nod and stood. The group was still talking and laughing as Rei opened the temple door. Everything went quiet when they noticed someone standing just off the deck. The man was gorgeous with short auburn hair and stunning light green eyes, when the door opened he turned towards the group and spotted Rei.

"Rei, babe, sorry I came so early I had business in the area and thought I would come see you and the temple you talked about all the time" He said as he walked toward the group and surprised everyone when he made it to Rei and pulled her in for a very passionate kiss. Minako was stunned and very confused. 'who is this guy and why is he kissing MY girlfriend' Mina thought then she felt a stabbing pain in her heart. Youchiro and Naru just looked on at the two wondering what was going on. Rei pushed the man away slightly and asked.

"Colin I didn't know you were even planning to be in Tokyo" Colin answered.

"Yeah me either but you know business, had a new client from around here they seem ok not sure how popular they may get but boss sent me anyway" Then the man seemed to notice other people around and felt stupid for not introducing himself.

"Oh sorry, I'm Colin Gallagher, I'm Rei's fiancé." The man asked. Youchiro and Naru were still greatly confused but didn't get any chance to express their confusion when Minako turned and walked back into the house slamming the door behind her and running straight to Rei's room. Mina sat on the bed taking large breaths trying to get past the intense pain in her chest and to keep herself from hyperventilating. Outside Rei was setting things straight.

"Ex-Fiancé, Colin we are ex, stop telling people we are getting married"

"Ah Rei you will come to your senses and take me back don't worry, we will get married" Rei just glared at him.

"Colin stop being an ass"

"What's with that chick she seemed upset" Colin said as a way to change the topic. 'Oh shit, Mina' Rei thought as she ran inside and made her way to her own room, which she was surprised to find locked.

"Mina let me in" Rei felt horribly guilty when she heard Minako crying behind the locked door.

"Mina come on let me in" Minako was trying to say something but it hurt to much to do anything but cry.

"Mina wont you even talk to me, let me explain, its not how it seems I swear" Since she couldn't seem to talk Minako decided to unlock the door quickly running back to sit on the bed after she did it. Rei heard the telltale click of the lock and slowly opened the door. The blond was sitting on the bed looking down at her own hands, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. Rei walked over after shutting the door and placed her hand on Minako's shoulder. Suddenly Mina's voice returned and she got angry.

"What is this Rei, am I just some fling to you or something, cuz if that's the way it is for you then, its just mean to pretend to care, if all you wanted was an affair then you should have just said, pretending you love me is just cruel" Mina said then immediately began to sob. Rei pulled the sobbing girl into her arms.

"Mina its not like that, I do love you"

"But you love Colin too is that it, wana have the best of both worlds, well I cant be that way Rei I don't share well you know that, and I never thought you would do this to me" Mina ended in a whisper with her head on the dark haired miko's shoulder.

"Mina I haven't done anything, I don't love Colin, I love you, Colin and I were together for a while back in New York" Rei said. "But we are no longer together anymore he's just my ex."

"Your ex?" Mina asked.

"Yes, my ex" Rei answered.

"Your ex fiancé" Mina continued.

"Um yeah" Rei said.

"So you were engaged and you never thought that I would want to know this, were you hiding it or something? I mean you must have loved him if you were planning to ma..marry him" Mina said while stuttering out the last part. Rei sighed Mina was right, she should have told her that she had been engaged. There was no reason to have kept that a secret.

"Mina, I did love him I guess, but I cant trust him, and I love you so much more. In a way I'm glad he cheated on me and I kicked him to the curb because if I had married him I never would have been happy, because the love I felt for him is only a miniscule fraction of the intense love I feel for you, and you really need to stop getting worked up like this"

"Stop getting worked up Rei, Chibiusa said that you marry someone then the next day your supposed fiancé shows up at your door step how else am I supposed to take this, the facts are pointing more towards me being used or thrown aside in the end, and I don't want either of them to happen, I wana be with you, I wana be with you so much" Rei sighed and pulled Mina in for a kiss.

"I want to be with you too Mina, and its going to happen, I saw it in a dream, we were happy and had a family, everything was perfect" Mina sighed sadly.

"If everything was perfect then it probably wont happen, our lives never seem to be chaos free"

"That's true, the girls seemed to be quite a handful if I do say so myself" Rei said with a smile.

"The girls?" Mina asked.

"OH now your interested in my dream" Rei said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and tell me about them" Mina said excitedly.

"Well one of them was a mini you in every way except she had my hair, she had your eyes and your annoying Venusian attitude and smile, the other one was practically a clone of me when I was little. Except she had your golden hair and yes before you ask she had a really bad Martian temper and even manifested flame powers even though she was so young our kids must be hard core" Minako smiled widely and cuddled close to her love.

"Do you think that may come true, that we will have those two little girls someday" Rei sighed happily in Minako's arms.

"I hope so Mina I really do" after a short pause were the two senshi just held each other Rei said.

"So we better go, were going to be late, and Usagi is gonna freak."

"Yup lets get going" Mina said as she grabbed Rei's hand and exited the room. When the two women left the temple they saw Colin, Youchiro and Naru waiting in the courtyard. Rei walked up with Mina and said.

"Sorry guys had to do something really quick, are you ready to go? Usagi is going to kill us, Oh Colin sorry for being rude this is Youchiro, he's the temple priest I grew up with" Rei introduced and Colin and Youchiro shook hands. "This is Naru an old friend and Youchiro's girlfriend" Rei said with a wink to the blushing couple. "and this is Mina, my girlfriend" Colin looked a little stunned then smiled.

"Wow Rei your girlfriend is hot!! You know who she kinda looks like, Minako Aino, didn't you say she was a friend of yours…HOLY SHIT she is Minako Aino, Fuck Rei your dating Minako Aino that is soooo awesome!" Mina blushed and Rei laughed.

"I totally agree it is really awesome" Rei said sarcastically as Colin made a fool of himself shaking Mina's hand and talking about how much of a fan he is.

"Rei used to tell me all the time that she was friends with you in school, she would talk about you nonstop, sometimes I would get a little jealous and it seems it was warranted, Rei why didn't you just tell me you were into girls" Rei sighed and wondered how she ever dated this jokester.

"Colin stop being an idiot you knew I was bisexual it wasn't a secret"

"Oh yeah I remember you mentioning that sometime or another, I always said inviting another lady into our relationship would have spiced things up, but for some reason she always hit me over the head when I said tha…" Colin's words were cut off when Rei smacked him over the dome. Youchiro, Naru and Minako all laughed hysterically. Through her tremendous giggles Minako managed to say.

"I think him, John, Makoto and Haruka are going to get along great don't you think Rei?" Rei nodded.

"Yeah if Colin can pretend to be a gentleman for five seconds and not sound like a total ass all of the time then maybe"

"So Minako, Rei can I get a demonstration kiss" Rei just glared and smacked him over the head again.

"Stop being perverted"

"Come one Rei, I probably have brain damage from the amount of times you have abused my skull, I guess I must be a masochist I always did like it rough, but if I remember correctly I'm not the only one" Everyone blushed at that statement except Rei and Colin. Rei got mad and Colin quickly found himself doubled over with a fist in his stomach. Colin just laughed.

"Ah you haven't changed still so easy to tease"

"That's a little to much info for my taste" Youchiro said as he laughed at the bickering duo. "So to the wedding stuff" Youchiro asked as him and Naru walked towards the car quickly getting in the back seat.

"Yeah, Colin we have wedding things to do for my friend, if you promise to be good you can come along and met the rest of our friends"

"Meet the Infamous sailor scouts that would rock!" Rei quickly put her hand over his mouth and Mina stared at Rei as if she had sprouted two heads.

"Colin people don't know about us, Youchiro does but not Naru and pretty much no one else outside of the group so no talking about it"

"Sorry Rei, I just got excited"

"Go to the car" Rei said in a mother like tone as she pointed to the car.

"OK" Colin said in a giddy sort of way. Minako turned Rei toward her.

"He knows about us Rei"

"Of course Mina, I was engaged to him, I thought we were getting married, I was totally truthful with him about everything"

"and everyone, Rei this kind of thing involves not only yourself, he's a risk, he cant keep his mouth shut about anything, this could back fire bad Rei think of Michiru, Haruka or myself were already to famous. If that information ever got out, you think finding time to be together is going to be hard when your dating an idol try an idol that everyone knows is a sailor senshi, we will all be hounded to death by paparazzi, I don't want that to happen, I'm tired Rei I'm tired of it, I was hoping to finish my album and retire here with you, Its better to get out of the lime light soon since in a few years people will realize that I'm not aging, but if he blabs his mouth, this will never end"

"Minako its not that big of a deal, he wont say anything, he's still my friend and he wouldn't try to hurt me like that he knows what would happen… So you really plan to retire here with me" the miko asked as she grabbed Minako's hand.

"I was hoping to if that's ok with you of course, I wouldn't want to invade your personal space or anything"

"Mina from the moment you first kissed me, I no longer had personal space, I had Rei and Mina space, your always welcome in my little bubble" Rei said as she pulled the blond forward for a deep kiss. They both sighed and rolled their eyes when they heard Colin hooting and whistling from the car.

A/N Sorry for taking so long to post. I have started a new story but don't worry this is still my main. Please check it out its called "Of Love and War" its an AU Silver Millennium fic based on these guys in "The Reunion" their past life that you have heard them talk about from time to time. Please review!!!


	31. Chapter 31 Bull Shit!

Chapter 31

Bull Shit!!

The group squeezed into Minako's mustang and got settled for the ride to the church. Mina was walking towards the drivers seat when Rei realized she hadn't bought any Dramamine yet and said.

"Hey babe can I drive" Mina looked at Rei skeptically but nodded throwing her the keys.

"You don't like my driving do you?" Minako asked as she got into the passenger seat. Rei smiled and said.

"Truthfully no, I don't really, you drive like your on fire, I swear your as bad as Haruka. I cant believe Michiru has put up with that for so long" Minako smiled and then acted insulted.

"She puts up with it because she trusts Ruka, she knows she would never hurt her" Rei smiled and said as she started the car and pulled onto the road.

"Baby I trust you with my life, I just don't trust all the other drivers who are trying to get out of your way" Minako smiled and stated.

"well at least I don't drive like a grandma" Now it was Rei's turn to act insulted.

"I do not drive like a grandma" Colin decided to interject.

"Well you kinda do Rei, your all slow and precise"

"No comments from you Colin" Rei said.

"Hey be nice to your guest, anyway you only want him to shut up because he is agreeing with me" Rei laughed.

"Well at least we get were we are going and no one dies or throws up" Rei said as she pulled into the church parking lot. Minako laughed and said.

"Oh come on Rei I haven't hit anybody in years, you run over someone once and its never forgotten, I mean really Makoto was fine Ami had her patched up and healthy before we even got to the hospital" Rei laughed back and said

"yes, If I recall correctly Makoto was fine, it was me who ended up in the hospital with a concussion and a few bruised ribs. Right?" Mina rolled her eyes as her and the group got out of the car and began walking towards the entrance of the church.

"You were fine Rei, you only had to stay in the hospital over night and I stayed to keep you company remember?"

"Yes I remember you kept me up all night talking and when the doctors told you I needed to rest you fell asleep and kept me up the rest of the night with your snoring" Mina punched the dark haired miko's arm playfully as they entered the church and said.

"I do not snore" Rei leaned in and said with a sly smile.

"You don't snore anymore" Mina blushed at Rei's insinuation. Colin grinned and said.

"That's hot, I'm trying to get a mental picture" Colin's words were cut off when Rei smacked him in the head again. When the group walked in Usagi walked right up to them with a scowl.

"Your late again, Rei this is crazy your never late, Mina must be rubbing up on you" many members of the group stifled laughter, a lot of their faces getting really red in the process. Rei sighed and put her hand to her forehead.

"The term is "rubbing off on you" Usagi not rubbing up on you that sounds really perverted, gosh your beginning to sound like Mina getting these simple sayings wrong like she always does" Colin just grinned and said.

"Ah another good mental picture" Rei naturally reached over and hit him.

"Owww Rei come on that's like four in the last thirty minutes" Usagi looked at Colin questioningly. He smiled and reached out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Colin Gallagher I'm Rei's fiancé" Usagi immediately burst into non stop talking.

"Oh my gosh Rei your engaged how come you never told us, this is so cool maybe you'll be the next to get married, well its either you or John and Setsuna the others cant really get married legally" Rei put her hands in the air and said.

"First off id like to do something" Usagi looked at her as Rei once again smacked Colin over the head. "Second off we are not engaged, anymore, so stop telling people we are" Rei then turned to Usagi and said. "This is my friend Colin from New York he is also my ex and don't believe a word he says he likes to spread little tales and cause trouble." Colin pouted and said.

"Rei your mean" Rei raised one of her dark brows and said.

"I'm mean because I wont marry you?" Colin stood and thought about it for a while.

"Yes you are mean cuz you wont marry me, or let me have delicious mental pictures about you and Minako" Rei and Mina both blushed tremendously. Youchiro rolled his eyes and lead Naru towards the main hall. Usagi laughed and took Colin's hand to shake.

"Its nice to meet you Colin, I'm Usagi"

"Ah yes you're the princess right" Usagi looked confused for a second then realized what Colin must be talking about.

"Well if you want to get technical we are all princess's of our own planets except John and Mamoru who are obviously prince's" Usagi then turned to Rei and said.

"Rei you need to come with me and choose a new color for your sash, the color you chose they stopped doing a while ago so you need a new one I compiled all the reddish colors for you since I figured that's what you would want" Usagi said as she took Rei's hand and pulled her along towards a pew with a bunch of books and bits of material. Colin smiled and said.

"She seems full of energy" Mina nodded and said.

"That's Usagi, mind always on the go. Except when she is sleeping" Colin smiled and said.

"So who is everyone" Mina looked around noticing a lot of people and started with the group closest to herself and Colin.

"Over there is my best friend John and Setsuna his girlfriend, standing next to Hotaru the dark haired girl and Chibiusa the pink haired girl" Colin nodded and turned towards the next group.

"That group there is a few of our old friends Motoki, the blond one, Umino the shorter one with brown hair, Ken the other blond one with brown eyes, and Mamoru the dark haired one he's the groom, the next group consists of brides maids mostly, the tall girl with short blond hair is Haruka her girlfriend Michiru is the one with aquamarine hair, Makoto is the brunette with long hair and Ami is her girlfriend the blue haired girl standing next to her"

"Who are they" Colin asked and pointed towards the last group of people.

"Ah that's Tahiki, Yaten and Seiya Kou with Artemis and Luna Knight. The Kou's are in the wedding Artemis and Luna are just good friends"

"I see, so your dating Rei then, your pretty lucky there is no one in the world like her."

Minako nodded and said.

"That's true, I am really lucky. Rei is great, I love her a lot" Colin smiled and said with a smart ass smirk.

"She's really lucky too. I mean your practically perfect, beautiful, talented, sweet and smart" Minako blushed a little at his blatant praise.

"Thanks Colin, but why would you say I'm smart, you've only known me for an hour or so?" Colin grinned and leaned close to say.

"You must be smart, Rei wouldn't date someone who was unintelligent, plus you were able to leave the U.S and be gone for a while before the news even realized you were gone." Minako laughed.

Across the room Rei had finished picking her new ribbon, choosing a dark red burgundy-like color, when finished with the task she looked up to find Colin. Hoping he wasn't getting into trouble or embarrassing her in anyway. That's when she saw Minako and Colin standing off alone talking. They were both smiling and Colin leaned closer to Mina who was still smiling and then began to laugh. Rei didn't know why but she was jealous, extremely so. 'I don't know why I would be this way, Minako wouldn't do that to me, plus she's not even into men. I mean I m sure Colin would in a heart beat if Mina gave him the time of day, when it comes to sex Colin is not to be trusted he was raised as one of those "free spirit" people, but Mina wont do that I'm sure of it.' Rei reassured herself and walked back to her girlfriend and her ex.

"Hey guys what ya talking about?" the dark haired senshi asked with a smile. Minako teased.

"Colin thinks I'm smart Rei, do you think he may have brain damage I mean intelligence isn't one of my strong suits." Colin smiled and said.

"Well I am often hit across the head, I may have blunt force trauma or some kind of tumor or bleed causing me to lose all sorts of brain function" Rei glared and said.

"Colin you often deserve being hit over the head, and Mina you are smart just not book smart like Ami" Mina smiled and Colin pouted.

"I don't deserve the brain damage Rei"

The rehearsal for the wedding was done, everything was working out great Usagi had decided that the brides maids would go from tallest to shortest having Haruka next to her, then Setsuna, Makoto, Michiru, Rei, Minako, Hotaru and lastly Ami. Everyone was saying there good byes and going to the cars. Rei once again took the drivers seat and said.

"Naru are you staying at the temple or do you need me to drop you off at home??" Naru answered.

"I have all of my things for the wedding at the temple so ill stay there, that is if its ok with you, I know its your house too," Naru said. Rei smile and said.

"Your welcome anytime, its Youchiro's home as much as mine." Rei then turned to Colin and said.

"You can stay in the guest room if you want, its not as nice as a hotel but its got a bed plus that way you can ride with us to the wedding." Usagi had invited Colin since he was a good friend of Rei's and had nothing to do the next day since his clients had a prior engagement.

"Sure I'll stay over, but are you sure I cant share your room with you and Mina" Colin said jokingly as he suggestively wiggled his brows. Rei reached into the back and smacked him once again. Minako laughed.

"Geez Colin you better slow down with your jokes, I think you've been hit a lot today, it cant be good for your cognitive process." Colin smile and said.

"Thinking can be hard, why bother doing it." The group all exited the vehicle. Rei was tired and felt like going to bed, she had slept terribly and hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Setsuna about anything and was frustrated. Before everyone went inside Rei grabbed Minako's hand and prevented her from following the other inside.

"Baby I'm tired, will you come to bed with me? I just want to be in your arms?" Mina frowned slightly and said.

"But Colin was going to teach us all how to play Bull Shit! It sounded fun cant we play for a little while then ill come to bed," Rei sighed and said.

"you can play ill just watch but I'm only gonna stay up for dinner then I'm going to bed ok" Mina grabbed Rei's hand and leaned in for a kiss.

"Thanks Rei, what are we going to have for dinner?" Rei smiled and said.

"Oh I think I want pizza, what about you" Minako nodded.

"YES!! I love pizza!" Rei smiled and pulled out her cell.

"Go start your game, ill order ok" Mina smiled and pranced into the temple. Rei ordered two pizza's one with everything under the sun, she knew Youchiro, Mina, and Colin loved that kind of pizza and one with mushrooms and pepperoni, hoping Naru would be ok with one or the other.

When the dark haired senshi was finished ordering dinner she walked into the kitchen to find everyone talking, laughing and trying to play cards. Colin was leaning close to Minako smiling grabbing her cards and saying.

"You want to arrange them like this, that way its easier to find the number you want!" when he noticed Rei he leaned away and said.

"Babe, your cards are over there." Rei sighed. Colin knew she didn't like to play cards it was no fun for her she's bloody psychic!! And people tend to get annoyed and pissed off when you win over and over.

"Colin I didn't want to play, and don't call me that!"

"Come on Rei, if you don't play we have to re-deal, just one game" Rei frowned but looked at Minako who was wearing a pleading look. 'she's so freaking cute!' Rei thought.

"Fine but only one game" Rei sat and grabbed her cards, quickly arranging them similarly to how Colin had shown Minako a few minutes ago. Colin said.

"Ok it works like this, we go in a circle taking turns it starts with one, ill go first I have two aces" he said and put down two cards.

"Bull Shit" Rei said without looking up from her own cards. Colin frowned and said.

"Rei its hard to explain if you don't let me take my turn, now if you think I'm lying you do what Rei just did and say Bull Shit, and since I was lying I take the pile, your trying to get rid of all your hand, now Minako its your turn you put down all your twos, then Rei does threes, Naru gets fours, Youchiro fives and so on until we reach aces again and just keep going until someone wins" Everyone nodded and Minako grabbed her twos and an ace and placed them down.

"three twos" the blond lied and Rei smiled but didn't say anything.

"one three" Rei said.

"two fours" Naru said.

"Bull Shit" Rei said, Naru smiled and took the pile. Youchiro grabbed his card and said.

"one five"

"Bull Shit" Rei said again. By this time Minako realized Rei knew what everyone was laying probably before they laid it. Minako stood and said with a smile.

"Rei your cheating!!" Rei smiled and said.

"Its not my fault I'm psychic! that's why I didn't want to play no one ever has fun playing cards with someone who knows what everyone has and what move they are going to make." Minako smiled and said.

"Yes but you are also cheating since you let me lie but called everyone else on it," Colin laughed and said.

"Rei that's just mean, if your gonna cheat and use your powers you should do it fairly" Rei frowned at him.

"Colin I don't cheat, I cant not use my powers it just happens," Everyone laughed just as the door bell rang.

"Who's that Rei?? Come on, use your powers and tell me who's at the door?" Colin teased. Rei sighed and said.

"Colin I don't need to use my powers to know, it's the pizza guy, I ordered pizza!"

"Cool!! I'm starving" Rei got up and said.

"You guys play ill get the door" Rei said as she separated her hand and gave everyone equal amounts of her cards.

Rei brought the pizza to the kitchen were everyone ate while they finished there game. Everyone was having fun and finally Youchiro won the game.

"I'm off to bed, the guest room is down at the end of that hall Colin," Colin nodded and said.

"Thanks Rei," Rei nodded and turned towards the hall, quickly looking back at Minako hoping she would remember her promise to come snuggle. Rei sighed and continued walking Minako and Colin were in the middle of a conversation. 'she probably forgot, oh well, I can sleep, I just don't want to without her'

Minako was having a good time talking to Naru, Colin and Youchiro, But a little while after Rei left she got up an excused herself.

"Good night guys" She said. Everyone else expressed there nightly greetings and dispersed for bed as well. They would have a long day tomorrow, especially if Usagi had anything to say about it.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update, I've been very out of it haven't updated either of my stories and although I was wanting to update "Of Love and War" I knew it was time to write more for "The Reunion". Thanx for reading and Reviewing the Reviews really help to motivate me!


	32. Chapter 32 Betrayal and Pain

Chapter 32

Betrayal and Pain

The morning of Usagi's wedding ended up being nothing short of a disaster for Rei. Her dress was all wrinkled and she had a hell of a time finding the iron. Colin and Minako became annoying when they attempted to cook breakfast and burned everything almost burning the house down with the bacon, and to top it all off Minako and Colin seemed to get along to well. Rei didn't like it at all.

"Ooops…Sorry Rei." Colin said as he attempted to put out the fire.

"Colin! You set my house on fire…I'm going to kick your ass!" Rei said as she approached the man menacingly. Minako intercepted.

"Rei calm down it was an accident." Rei stopped and took a deep breath.

"Just forget breakfast both of you, we need to hurry and get ready." Minako and Colin nodded both realizing that Rei was not in the mood. Rei sighed.

Minako walked down the hall towards Rei's room quietly hoping to not make Rei even more mad then the priestess already was. 'She seems stressed. I hope she's ok.' Minako thought as she sat at Rei's mirror and began the process of doing her hair and make-up for Usagi's wedding. Luckily for the blond she had a lot of practice doing such things and was done and out of the way for Rei to use the mirror in record time. Rei sat and did her hair and make-up as well. The former miko looked into the mirror and became breathless when she saw Minako slipping into her gown. Rei was stunned. Minako looked like an angel and Rei couldn't take her eyes off of the blond.

"Shit!" Rei said as she dropped her red lip-stick straight onto her white shorts. Minako came over and picked up the tube of lip-stick as Rei tried to salvage the shorts.

"That sucks. Do you think they are going to stain?" Minako asked. Rei nodded.

"Knowing my luck today….probably. This morning sucks." Minako smiled and came up behind Rei.

"Cheer up baby, its Usagi's wedding!" Minako said as she put her hands on Rei's shoulders and began to lightly massage. Rei sighed.

"I know it just seems that everything is going wrong and I'm just stressed. I want everything to be perfect for Usagi's wedding. I want to try really hard for her because I would want everything perfect for my wedding." Minako nodded.

"Come on get up and out of those shorts you look great and its time to get your beautiful gown on." Rei nodded and stood to obey her girlfriends command.

The drive to the wedding was luckily uneventful and the small group entered. Although Rei would have proffered to be there much sooner. Colin had been having trouble with his tie. It seemed to take him forever to find one that wasn't a ridiculous color or design then he couldn't get it knotted. In the end Minako had to help him and Rei couldn't help but notice the many sly comments and the flirtatious nature the man had while the blond did it. Rei was starting to get pissed. She knew Colin did that with everyone he liked but the dark haired senshi wished that just this once he would leave what was hers alone. But Rei knew he wouldn't. Colin, as great a friend and guy that he was, would sleep with any good looking women to cross his path. Colin didn't understand the concept of cheating he figured that as long as he still loved the person he was with that sex shouldn't matter. Rei unfortunately found that out the hard way.

"Lets go." Rei said to Colin and Minako. The blond was having trouble getting out of the car and Colin just had to volunteer to help her out. Youchiro and Naru had already made it half way up the steps before Minako and Colin had untangled Minako's dress from under the seat. The three then entered the church and Ami grabbed Minako saying.

"Minako. Usagi needs you she said something about needing advise on her vows and since you're the love goddess and good with lyrics and stuff she wants you to help her word it right." Minako immediately left with the bluenette doctor. Colin waved to Youchiro and decided to go hang with him and the other guys since Rei was obviously in a bad mood. Rei stood off to the side taking deep breaths trying to ignore her heightened stress level. The priestess smiled when Minako reentered the room but the smile disappeared slightly when the blond joined John with the other guys. Colin just happened to be standing next to her and it didn't take long until they were talking and laughing. Michiru and Haruka joined Rei with Makoto quickly noticing where Rei's eyes were Michiru said.

"Colin seems nice Rei." Michiru stated. Rei nodded but didn't say anything.

"Yeah Minako and him seem to get along pretty good." Makoto said innocently. Haruka nodded.

"Hey I know he's your ex and everything but maybe they would work out." The blond racer said. Rei immediately got furious and instead of setting Haruka on fire Rei turned and left. Leaving the group and making her way to the bar.

Rei was a little buzzed by the time Minako found her at the bar.

"Rei were about to start…..Rei have you been drinking?" The blond asked. Rei nodded. Minako sighed.

"Seriously Rei Usagi is about to get married. You had better not be drunk."

"I'm not drunk. Come on lets get this day over with. I think I've come to hate weddings." Rei said and then mumbled the last part. Minako frowned.

"Well then you probably shouldn't get married." The blond said with a bit of attitude. Rei snapped back.

"That's you babe. I am the one who actually gets married remember." Rei immediately regretted saying that the moment it left her lips. Minako didn't seem to react at all at first just stood there for a moment before she turned away saying quietly.

"Lets go. Usagi is waiting. I don't want to ruin this day for her." Minako then began to walk away.

"Mina wait I.. I didn't mean that. You know I didn't mean." Rei started to say but Minako stopped her.

"Rei I.. I just cant deal with this right now ok. What you said..It hurts to much to handle right now. Usagi is about to get married I have to be out there in less then 5 minutes and if I think about it I'm going to cry. If I cry I'm going to look terrible for Usagi's wedding and I'm not going to do that to her ok. So please don't make me deal with this right now ok." Minako pleaded. Rei nodded.

"Ok we.. We can talk about this later ok. I'm so sorry Mina." Rei said. Minako nodded and exited the bar area. Rei followed behind the blond and took her position in the line next to Youchiro so they could begin the ceremony.

Minako placed her smile firmly on her face as the photographer began to take all the wedding photos. The ceremony had been beautiful. Usagi had got her vows perfect, much to Minako's surprise. But despite the gorgeous day happening around her Minako couldn't help but think about Rei and what she had said. Minako couldn't believe Rei would say such a thing especially after all of Minako's fears of them not being together in the future. Rei making fun of that hurt the blond more then she had ever thought possible and not just emotionally. A literal pain had almost stabbed into her heart. The blond once again thought that maybe she should have her heart looked at. These strange pains were becoming more frequent.

Soon the photo's were over and everyone was getting excited for the reception. Minako had taken a leaf out of Rei's book and began to hit the bar after the ceremony.

"Mina." Rei said as she slowly approached the blond.

"Not now Rei." Minako whispered as she took another drink.

"Mina please talk to me." Rei asked. Minako shook her head.

"I cant. I cant believe you would make fun of this. Say that…. after what Chibiusa said. After how upset I was. But that doesn't matter to you right. Your having a bad day so you think you can just say anything. Hurt anyone in the process." Tears began to gather in Minako's eyes and she downed her drink.

"Nope cant cry. Cant cry yet. Usagi needs us still so stop. We are not talking about this right now." Minako said firmly as she got another drink and left the bar. Soon the official introductions had been made at the reception and the first dance. Starting with Mamoru and Usagi but soon the rest of the wedding party joined. Rei decided to respect Minako's wishes and left her alone so that she didn't ruin the day for Usagi like she had for Minako and herself. The priestess sat quietly in the corner of the large reception hall watching the couples dance. Rei had to stop herself from setting the table on fire when she saw Minako and Colin twirl past. Minako was laughing and Colin had a big smile on his face. Rei grimaced but just sat there watching the two have a good time. The dark haired priestess had to restrain herself when she saw Minako trip a little giggling in apparent drunkenness but Colin was there to catch her. Rei looked down at her drink and quickly let go of the glass when she realized that her glass of vodka was boiling. After the drink seemed to cool down Rei looked up again looking for Minako and Colin but couldn't seem to find them.

Minako laughed as Colin helped her to the bathroom.

"Thanks Colin, I'm all woozy and stuff." The blond said and giggled. Colin smiled and said.

"No problem. I was hoping I could get you alone for a moment anyways." Once he was done speaking Colin pulled Minako to himself leaning forward pushing the blond against the counter and kissing her fiercely. Minako was to stunned and drunk to react at first. She wasn't sure what to do.

Rei stood and went in search of her girlfriend and her ex. The priestess soon ran into Makoto and Haruka who also seemed a little tipsy.

"Hey guys have you seen Minako?" Rei asked. Haruka smiled and said.

"Yup." Makoto looked at Rei and said.

"You may want to give her a minute. Her and Colin ran off into the bathroom." Makoto said giggling as her and Haruka walked away. Rei stood frozen for a moment. 'No way Minako wouldn't be off with Colin like that. At lease not in the way Makoto and Haruka were suggesting.' Rei stood there for a moment longer before she turned towards the exit and towards the bathroom. Rei entered the bathroom and immediately felt her heart break. Not ten yards away from her was the love of her life who was at the moment kissing her ex fiancé. Rei couldn't have felt more betrayed. The fire senshi turned and exited without a word.

Minako heard someone enter the bathroom and pushed against Colin. The blond felt her heart stop when she looked up to see a dark haired women now exiting the bathroom. There was no doubt in Minako's mind that it was Rei.

"What the hell are you doing?" Minako asked as she pushed Colin again.

"Just having a bit of fun. I thought you were into that?" Colin said. Minako frowned.

"I'm dating Rei." Minako said clearly.

"So…I love Rei too. why cant we all be together. I want her back. I want you. Why should we have just one person in our whole lives." Colin said. Minako shook her head and turned.

"Colin you have absolutely no understanding of love. I love Rei and only Rei and I'm sure you have just ruined everything. She saw us Colin." Minako said as she started to walk out chasing after Rei. Colin blushed and said.

"Woops didn't mean to cause trouble." The man said as he put his hands in his pockets and looked down dejectedly.

Minako chased Rei right out into the parking lot. The miko was just about to get into the car when Minako reached her.

"Rei…Rei wait." Minako said as she grabbed Rei's arm.

"Don't….Minako don't touch me." Rei said as she jerked away.

"Please let me explain." Minako pleaded.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Rei yelled.

"Rei." Minako said as she reached up to touch Rei's cheek softly. Her hand never made it to the priestess's face. Rei grabbed her wrist roughly and Minako winced in pain as Rei gripped her hard.

"Don't. Don't even touch me. You lying little whore." Rei said as she gripped Minako even tighter. Tears came to Minako's eyes as Rei gripped her wrist but it wasn't just Rei's tight grip that hurt. Minako could feel the skin on her wrist beginning to blister and melt. The blond looked down at her and Rei's hands. A red glow was emitting from Rei's hand around her wrist. Minako realized that Rei was burning her. The pain was excruciating and Minako whimpered as she fell to her knees. Rei released her then not even looking at the blond she got into the car and drove away. Minako quickly brought her injured wrist against her stomach. Crying softly at the pain it was causing her. Minako opened her eyes and looked at her injury. The blond immediately wished she hadn't. As much as it hurt the burn looked even worse.

"Mina." she heard as if it was far away. Opening her eyes again Minako looked up. Haruka, Makoto and John stood around her.

"Oh my god." Makoto said as she took Minako's hand looking at the burn around her wrist.

"Don't touch it." Minako pleaded as she pulled her hand back against herself. Makoto turned to Haruka.

"Go get Ami. Hurry it looks bad." Minako looked at the blond senshi and said.

"No, I don't want to ruin Usagi's wedding." Minako said.

"Mina that needs to be looked at." John said. Minako turned to Haruka and said with tears rolling down her face.

"Quietly so things don't get ruined." the blond pleaded. Haruka nodded and said.

"I'll get her. I wont let Usagi know." Haruka turned.

"What happened." John asked. Minako pulled her hand closer to her body when John reached for it. "Colin said you might need us. He was kinda vague saying he screwed up somehow. We come out here and found you like this what happened?" Minako looked at her friend.

"She didn't mean to. We were arguing and she was mad." Minako mumbled out. Makoto's eyes opened wide.

"Rei….Rei did this to you?" Makoto asked. Minako nodded.

"She didn't mean to. I don't think…I don't think she even realized it had happened. Or that it was happening at all." Minako said. John stood angrily.

"I'm gonna kill her." John said.

"Don't…." Minako started but was interrupted by the arrival of Ami.

"What happened. Let me see it Minako." Ami said as she kneeled down towards the blond. Minako begrudgingly let the blue haired doctor see her wrist. Ami winced.

"This looks bad. Minako you need to go to the hospital." Ami said. Minako immediately began shaking her head.

"No just fix it up as best you can. My senshi healing will do the rest." Ami looked like she wanted to argue but decided to concede.

"Fine. If you weren't a senshi I would force you to go. But your right your accelerated healing should be able to take care of this in a week or so. Come on I'll drive you back to the shrine I can fix it up there."

"We will come too." Haruka said. Minako shook her head.

"No Usagi will notice so many of us gone. Ami will take me home and fix me up then she will come back. If mine and Rei's absence is noticed you can just say we drank to much and you took us home. I'm not letting this ruin Usagi's big day!" Minako said. Haruka sighed and nodded. Everyone knew how important this day was to their princess and they would do anything to protect it for her.

"This way." Ami said as she escorted Minako to her SUV.

Ami drove Minako to the shrine quickly going into the kitchen where she had left the first aid kit that she had made for all of her friends homes.

"Sit here." Ami said indicating the chair then began to clean and bandage Minako's wrist. Minako sat in the chair staring far off.

"She's not here." Minako whispered.

"What?" Ami asked as she finished tending to Minako's wound.

"Rei..I thought she would be here but..She's not." Minako stated then looked at the doctor.

"You should go back. So that Usagi doesn't think something's wrong. I'll be fine here don't worry. I'm just going to go to bed." Minako said. Ami nodded.

"Ok Minako but if you need anything I'm going to turn my phone on ok. Just give me a call." Ami said. Minako nodded and escorted Ami to the door waving good bye to her friend. Minako sighed and walked slowly back to Rei's room wishing she would find the priestess there but knew she wouldn't be. The blond entered the room and turned on the light. Minako was immediately confused as she saw the mess of Rei's room. All of Rei's clothes and her luggage bags were missing.

"What?" Minako whispered not wanting to believe Rei would leave. Then the blond pulled her phone dialing Rei's number she waited.

"What?" An angry voice answered the phone.

"Rei?" Minako said quietly.

"What do you want?" Rei said back.

"Your stuff. All of your things are gone." Minako said not knowing what else to say.

"I know. I have them." Rei said plainly.

"Oh. Are you going somewhere?" Minako asked.

"I'm going home. I don't want this Minako. I don't want this life." Rei said. Minako felt her knees going weak.

"Ok. I guess New York isn't so bad." Minako mumbled. Rei didn't say anything and that's when Minako realized Rei meant that she was going home to New York and didn't want the blond to follow.

"What…What about us?" Minako asked quietly needing verbal conformation. She needed to hear Rei say it.

"Minako I think it goes without saying that there is no us." Rei answered back. Tears came to the blonds eyes along with a strong ache in her chest.

"But….but we..we are dating. I mean, we are together Rei. You said we could be together." Minako stumbled out as tears slid down her face.

"Not anymore Minako." Rei said. Minako cried quietly for a moment before whispering.

"But…but I love you." The blond stated. The blond waited a moment for an answer. Then she heard something she had never expected to hear.

"Well I don't love you. Ok I don't love you anymore Minako. So just..just leave me alone ok…..have a good life." Rei said before hanging up on the blond. Minako just stood by the bed for a moment before Rei's words broke through her mind. Minako didn't know what to do. The pain was to intense in her chest and she couldn't breath. The blond began to take fast deep breaths in an attempt to get oxygen into her lungs. It wasn't working and Minako was beginning to panic the blond fell to her knees clutching her chest with her hand. Minako cried loudly as she realized Rei was leaving her and something was seriously wrong with her heart. Minako looked at the phone in her hand trying to focus her blurred vision.

"Ami…need to call Ami." Minako mumbled. The blond tried to remember the doctors number but couldn't break through the pain. Slowly Minako laid down holding the phone close she scrolled through the names John had programmed into her phone hoping he had added Ami. Minako sobbed as she found the name and hit the call button. The moments it took for the doctor to answer were agonizing. Minako had initially intended to get Ami's help medically but the moment Ami answered the phone the only thing Minako could convey was that Rei was leaving.

"Minako are you ok?" Ami asked as she answered the phone.

"She's leaving. Ami she's leaving me…it hurts. I cant….Ami I cant breath. There's…there's something wrong with..with me." Minako said weakly. The blonds vision was going in and out. She could hear Ami on the phone still but couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Help..please." Minako whispered before she passed out onto the bedroom floor.

A/N Ok I am so sorry for being away for so long but I have been working on a bunch of little stories in the mean time and am also planning to finish this story. The only excuse I can give for being away for so long is that in the mean time I became a Cop lol yup have a career now and now that I'm not in a bunch of training anymore I'm going to get back into writing my FF. Plus I finally was able to get internet in my house so YAY! ttyl and please review.


End file.
